Samurai's mission
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: Shinobu falls into the past where he meets Miyagi for the first time ever - but will love ever blossom for them when they hate each other's guts! Miki included. Warning: YAOI, bad language, blood shed, other adult themes. AU
1. Mystery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica - but I do own Miki! ^^ **

**Author's notes: Finally! New story XD **

**"Shinobi" is a Ninja in Japanese, "Neko" means Cat, "Sengoku period" is in the time frame of middle of the 16th century to the beginning of the 17th century (meaning, it's within 1514 CE to 1600 CE) - and the Yukata I'm making Miyagi wear looks like this: . /_tj1rBKMoc4/TJCKwm34AwI/AAAAAAAAAI8/j2bgjaYfji4/s1600/yukata_tamaki_**

**ENJOY! **

A lean blonde walks out from another fight with his alcoholic mother - correction, a widowed mother who has succumbed to the poisons of alcohol in an attempt to forget her pain, only to be hit with more depression due to the fact alcohol is a depressant, something that most people in her situation forget. The blonde is used to having quarrels with his mother nowadays. Sure, she's not abusive, but her cruel words slap him in the face like a chunk of ice being thrown at his face.

He's openly admitted being gay - something he shouldn't have done since his mother is homophobic to begin with and after his father died, she feels like she needs to make her son go on the right path more than ever before. In fact, when she's not in her drunken bitchy stupor, she scolds him at every point - telling him to date some of her friend's daughters, or telling him to sit straighter (although it's not like he ever slouches), and sometimes even scolding him for fun - being nit-picky about the way he walks or how he talks so fast.

Now, after another useless fight with his mom, he walks with his IPhone blasting music loudly in his headphones. Blocking out all sounds of life, Shinobu Takatsuki immerses himself into the beat of the song - enjoying just the music and nothing else, ignoring the sights of the world.

Being born without any special talent, he's just a rich kid with too much free time. Sure, he excels in studies, but that's only because he has way too much free time so he spends it on studying.

As he continues to walk in the crowded streets of Tokyo, he sees an open manhole (or gutter thing, whatever you call it) in the ground.

Many people walk around it, seeing the yellow construction signs along with it - thank goodness for that. However, as Shinobu avoids one manhole with skill, putting a few dance steps into it to match with his music, he ends up falling into another.

Just his luck, he thinks as he sees everything in slow motion - his grey eyes widen in fear and shock as his body becomes stiff. Not knowing what to do or what to grab on, he does nothing and sees the buildings slowly fall into darkness.

He didn't close his eyes. The world just disappears right in front of him. He doesn't even have the guts to scream. Shinobu's heart feels like it's stopped as he waits for his body to either splatter on the hard concrete underneath the gutter area or feel himself splash into the dirtiest muck imaginable. However, none of that happens and he keeps his eyes open, surprised at how suddenly the world turns green and blue.

Now he closes his eyes - too scared at the changing colors. Reality changes, his body stays the same, falling in mid-air and then he hits the ground, landing in a haystack.

Feeling with just his hands at first, he notices that he isn't in water and he definitely didn't die or else he wouldn't be thinking right now. Then with his nose - he smells tree bark and... fresh air, not the polluted air he's been living in for most of his lifetime. He smells genuine pure air and feels a light breeze on his face. With his ears he can hear the rustle of the wind flowing through trees and leaves despite the music in his ears. Finally opening his nervous eyes, he sees the bright world around him. Blue sky, tall green trees with fresh leaves as if it's the beginning of summer, and no buildings in sight, the blonde is confused as fuck.

His IPhone is still playing classical Orchestra music, perfectly matching the traditional feel to this rustic country. He turns off his music at once and the wind feels stronger now - as if the world is swiftly moving on without him.

_Where. The. Fuck. Am. I?!_

The blonde gets up from the messy haystack and brushes off any remainder of straw on him.

"HELLLOOOO?!" He exclaims daringly. Surely he's still on planet Earth..._ right?!_

"IS THERE ANYONE THERE?!" Shinobu yells again, starting to feel nervous now.

_I fell in a fucking manhole - I fell underground - WHY IS THERE A NEW SKY!?_

Suddenly, before his lips could utter another syllable, his hands were restrained and a long sword at his neck.

"Who are you?" The deep voice asked him.

Shinobu's eyes widen at the shiny, silver sword in front of him. _Is this a prop? Did I land in a film shoot? But we're underground!?_

"I asked who are you!" The voice yells at him impatiently, the sword coming closer to him.

With a scared heartbeat, the blonde mutters his name 'Shinobu Takatsuki'.

"Are you a spy?" The man asks him. "Or... according to your name, you're a Ninja, aren't you?"

"EH!?" The blonde gasps. _Is he kidding me!?_

Now irritated, the blonde touches the sharp blade in front of him with his bare fingers.

"What is with this ugly prop? It looks dull," the blonde complains, but as soon as his fingers try to bend the plastic, he finds out that it's cold, hard metal. _Shhiiiiiiiiitt. This shit is real!?_

"Prop? What's that? This is my sword," the voice says, bringing the sword closer than ever, almost touching the blonde's neck.

"Eekk, um, sir, can you please not kill me? I have a mother to take care of, and... I'm a scholar, so... can you let me go?" Shinobu asks, letting go of his pride just for the sake of his life. He can't die now - he hasn't found the love of his life yet.

"Hah? A scholar... fine," the man lets go of the blonde, pushing him to the ground.

Landing on the cold grass, the blonde finally gets a look at the crazy swordsman. A tall figure, really old, and dark black hair. He has wrinkles, so Shinobu's assuming he's the same age as his older sister Risako (who moved out of their house to live with her boyfriend). The main focus of the blonde's eyes goes to the man's black yukata - the long sleeves tattered a little (probably worn out) and a simple brown obi belt. Somehow, Shinobu's transfixed at the simplicity of the man and the elegance the sword gives him, bringing out the darkness in his eyes and giving a contrast to his fair colored face.

He looked like the classic image of a samurai.

"Sir, are you, by any random chance, a samurai?" Shinobu asks, trying not to laugh. _Where the fuck did I fall? Am I on drugs or did I bash my head this badly that I'm hallucinating?!_

The man's dark eyes glare at the blonde. "Is there something wrong about me being a samurai, young scholar?"

"Ah, no sir... does that mean you are one?"

"... Yes, I'm a samurai," the man declares, hatting that the blonde seems to be amused by this small talk.

As the man places his katana back into its sheath besides his belt, he starts walking away, leaving the blonde.

At first, Shinobu watches the man walk away, looking at the figure go on. Then, cold realization comes to him that he's alone in this crazy world, he begins following the man.

"Oi, wait!" He yells, running towards the man. "C-can I come with you?"

"Hah? Aren't you a scholar? Shouldn't you be... studying?" The man found that word difficult to find since he honestly doesn't care about scholars at all so he doesn't know what they do.

"... I lost my books," Shinobu lies. _Shit, why am I lying?! But it's true... I lost my world... not that it was all sunshine and smiles there..._

"So? Leave - I'm a lone samurai," the tall man says, shoving the blonde again.

"T-then I'll be your comrade or something," the blonde pleads, grasping the man's arm.

With quick movement, Shinobu's thrown onto the ground and the blade is there again, at the tip of his chin this time.

"Talk to me again and I'll cut your face off," the man glares as he speaks with a dead monotone - completely serious.

Scared to death, the blonde begins to cry - fat tears cascading down his cheeks as he frowns, biting down on his lips to stop him from sobbing.

"Fuck, don't cry!" The man gets up, putting down his sword once more.

Shinobu continues to cry despite the fact the man has already given up trying to kill him or 'cut his face off'. The man kicks Shinobu's leg a little.

"Oi, don't cry! You're a man, for God's sake!" He exclaims, sighing at the multiple tears falling down the boy's cheeks.

"B-b-but y-you'll k-kill me and l-leave me h-here to d-die al-lone!" Shinobu cries.

He never dreamed he'd die like this in this mysterious world where samurai seem to exist. He still hasn't found out how he came here or where the hell he was! Dying like this is horrible in many ways. The saddest of them is that he hasn't fell in love ever. In his life, he's always imagined he'd fall in love with someone and he'd be with that one person for all his life - staying faithful and being in pure bliss, since he's read in so many novels and has heard so many good things about true love, which of course he wants to taste it himself.

The samurai bends down in his yukata and glares at the crying boy.

"I won't kill you, okay? So stop crying!" He warns for the last time. "Or I will kill you!"

Scared at the new threat, his tears double and he closes his eyes this time, squeezing them tight. Just like little Dorothy Gale from Wizard of Oz, he tries to think 'there's no place like home' shit, but it doesn't work one bit. He's still on the ground with hot tears stinging and his chest beating at the killer threat.

"Arh, how about this: you can be my fucking comrade as long as you _DON'T CRY_," the man compromises, gritting his teeth in irritation.

The blonde opens his hazel eyes. "R-really?"

"Yes, whatever, just stop crying, boy!" The man pokes the blonde with his foot. "And get up! You're slowing me down!"

"Ah, hai!" Shinobu gets up, wiping away his tears.

They start to walk slowly through the deep forest - the wind still blowing around them and the faint sound of cicadas hidden inside the bushy green trees. After a few minutes of awkward and forced silence, the blonde dares to start asking question since he's regained his ability to think logically without emotions.

"Ahem, what year is it?" _If there are years in this world..._

"Year? I don't know, but it's Sengoku period," the man answers as well as he can.

Knowing history, Shinobu knows exactly where he is - _in the fucking past!_ He's trying not to panic, but his head is exploding with thoughts. _Why this period of all time periods?!_ _Why couldn't I magically go to the future or someplace cool?!_ Plus, the way the man acted and spoke, he wasn't as scholarly as Shinobu is and nor does he seem to know what year it is. Lower class, no-name samurai, that's exactly what he is.

"W-what's your name?" Shinobu finally deems to ask, since he's stuck here and he's not magically being transported back.

"Yoh Miyagi - call me Yoh and you die," the man says, glaring at the blonde boy. He stops. He's now properly looking at Shinobu. "Are you Western?"

As he asks this, he comes closer to the blonde and touches his silky soft hair.

"N-No, of course not!" Shinobu says. He hates it when people assume that when they see his dirty blonde hair.

"Huh, shame," the man says to himself but the blonde hears it - causing him to scowl. "What's your name?"

Shinobu's scowl darkens. "I already told you my name."

"Yeah, but I didn't care at that time - I was sure I'd kill you, so no need to know your name," Miyagi says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Glaring now, the blonde just keeps walking, not wanting to repeat his name at all.

"Oi, I asked for your name," the raven calls out to the boy who's clearly walking faster now.

"Fuck it, I'm not telling you," the blonde scowls. "As soon as we reach some city or whatever, I'm leaving you."

"Che, fine - not like I cared anyway!" Miyagi shouts, angry.

They keep walking on and on and still don't seem to reach a town or city. Dusk comes and Miyagi stops.

"We can't travel at night," he tells the blonde.

"Why? We can still see...," Shinobu argues.

"Of course we can, but it's not safe," Miyagi replies. "Aren't you tired, anyway?"

The blonde shrugs. He's used to walking miles and miles - as long as he can listen to his music. It suddenly hits him - he can listen to music as they rest.

"Fine, we can rest," he relents, sitting down next to where Miyagi's already sitting.

Getting out his bright IPhone, Miyagi gawks at it.

"What is that?" He asks, surprised.

"It's way too early for you to know, old man," Shinobu smiles and continues to press the touch screen.

Not knowing what the bright light is, he just looks at him. He doesn't understand the meaning of the blonde's words.

"Is it sorcery?" Miyagi asks now, interested in the device.

Headphones in his ears now, the blonde sighs.

"Quit asking me - and no, it's not sorcery - now let me rest," Shinobu tells him, pressing play on his music.

A new symphony begins and the blonde is instantly relaxed. He almost forgets his many years away from his time and that he's stuck with his rude man who can kill him anytime he feels like it. Despite the horrible odds of time travel stacked in front of him, he believes in destiny - he believes that maybe, as he goes on, everything will work out. Slowly, he closes his eyes and falls asleep, resting underneath a tree.

* * *

His battery died. His fucking battery died and now the music is gone. Early in the morning, Miyagi wakes the blonde up to tell him they're setting out again and the blonde looks at his IPhone.

HIS BATTERY DIED.

Frowning, he looks at the useless phone that was already ahead of its time. God knows how it still worked and the music still played, even though it's never been played by those people yet - heck, those people aren't even alive yet.

They walk ahead on the dusty path and it seems the way never ends.

"Oi, are you going to tell me your name now?" Miyagi asks, breaking the dead silence.

Hell no, the blonde thinks bitterly.

"I'm fine," Shinobu decides to say, looking away.

Suddenly, he hears something rustle behind a tree.

"Oi, M-Miyagi!" He whispers, grabbing onto the man's yukata sleeve.

"What?" The man hisses back.

"T-there's someone behind those trees!" Shinobu tells him, pointing at the direction.

Preparing his katana, he jumps forward gallantly to attack whatever is behind that tree.

A cute kitty meows and comes out. Her fur is all white and there's lots of mud on her.

"Fuck! It's only a cat, idiot!" Miyagi scolds him, putting his sword back.

"Eh.. she's so cute," the blonde is awed by the cuteness.

"Oi, that cat might have rabies or something," the man warns him.

"Psh, as if - and how do you know about rabies anyway? What, are you a doctor now?" Shinobu jokes. He instantly grabs hold of the neko and hugs her. "She's so cute~!"

"Sorry to inform you, but I'm not a doctor - it's just common sense," Miyagi retorts curtly.

"Ha! Common sense! Then where's your fucking common _courtesy_? Oh yeah, it's _pretty common_ to choke someone and then threaten to kill them with a sword at their neck!" The blonde barks at the man, annoyed again.

_Crap, why am I yelling?_ Normally, Shinobu is a very nice gentleman - well-bred and goes to a prestigious school - so he doesn't yell at people, especially not his elders. However, in this situation - or mainly just with this man - he's easily irritated and is lashing out very fast.

"Well sorry that I did that - I usually do that to people who randomly fall off of fucking trees in the fucking nowhere when I was pretty sure I was FUCKING ALONE!" Miyagi barks back, equally pissed.

Both stare at each with their glare and finally, the cat scratches the blonde and runs away, too frightened by the fighting duo.

"Ow," the blonde says as he looks at the blood oozing out from his skin. The cat was already tense when he grabbed her - she definitely reached her limit from Miyagi's loud yells.

Without a word, Miyagi tears part of his yukata's sleeve and wraps it around the boy's arm, where the kitty had scratched.

"Ah, thanks...," Shinobu flushes, embarrassed.

"I don't need your thanks," the man says, dusty his hands from Shinobu's touch.

The blonde scowls. "Well I didn't need your help! I could've just... used my own shirt!"

Awkward silence.

They continue walking.

* * *

After a while, Shinobu hears a sound again behind the trees. He sighs. He's not going to be the fucking boy who cried wolf. However, he still does it. He tells Miyagi someone is behind that tree and surprisingly, or maybe just bored of his wits, the man gets his katana ready.

Facing the tree, he unleashes his sword.

"Who's out there?!" He exclaims, glaring at the rustle in the trees.

"Ah, don't attack! It's only me!" A blue-eyed boy comes out from behind the trees.

"EH?! MIKI?!" Shinobu yells, surprised.

"H-how do you know my name?" The boy is startled. He doesn't know who the boy is - so how does he know his childhood nickname?

In Shinobu's mind, he's panicking. _Did Miki also get transported back into time? But wait..._ The boy begins to observe his friend's lookalike, but clearly Miki's already wearing a yukata (a blue one - nice match with his bright blue eyes) and his hair is black. The Miki he knows is half Russian (_or maybe 1/4_, he guesses), so his hair is a honey brown and so are his eyebrows. But this boy with the same name is 100% Japanese.

"Yea, boy, how do you know his name? He's my... older brother's son," Miyagi finishes, sighing. "What're you doing here, Miki?"

"Ah, nothing... I actually... got lost," Miki smiles sheepishly.

Shinobu hates how he sighed in relief when Miyagi said 'older brother's son'. _Why did I sigh!?_

While Miki and Miyagi get reacquainted, the blonde merely observes Miki._ It's weird - the way he talks and his hand gestures are the same as his Miki. Odd..._ then it occurs to him - genes.

"AH - you're Miki's great-great-great-great-grandfather!" Shinobu exclaims as if piecing everything together.

Both guys give him a dull stare, as if he's a lunatic and the blonde looks down, mortified. He'll just ignore that part...

"So, Miki, do you want to come with us? We're heading towards the city," the blonde invites the blue-eyed boy. _He looks more handsome with black hair_, Shinobu thinks.

"Ah, sure! Um, your name? - wait, no - more importantly how do you know my name?" Miki raises his black brow.

"... Um... you just look like a Miki," Shinobu says, hoping he'll buy it.

Scratching his head, the boy smiles. "I do, don't I? It's actually my nickname - my real name is Karou Higashi - but of course, just call me Miki."

Shinobu smiles - he's found his best friend's old relative and it feels like they're the same soul.

"I'm Shinobu Takatsuki," the blonde offers Miki his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, Miki."

Miki bows. "Nice to meet you too, Shinobu-kun?"

"That's fine," he smiles. His Miki calls him numerous annoying nicknames like Shin-Shin, Shin-ni-nator, Shin-chan, Shin, Shinobi (_yes, he's gone there_), and many other weird names.

Meanwhile, Miyagi glares at the blonde. He's somewhat irritated how the blonde told his name so easily to Miki but not him. When they're all acquainted with each other, they set out, walking straight on the path.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :D **

**Omake: **

**Miki: YESH! I'm in another story~**

**Me: -_- I can easily kill you too. **

**Shinobu: *giggles***

**Miyagi: Oi, kill him - or make me do it! **

**Miki: So mean. *pouts***

**Me: Okay, Miyagi, I'll leave it to you - end the Miki gene pool right there XD**

**Miki: NOOOOO! *disappears suddenly***

**Miyagi: Killed him. *eyes glint***


	2. Messed up family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica! (but I own Miki)**

**Author's notes: 'Haru-nii' is Haruhiko from JR. Also, I randomly added full JR cast for fun (except Nowaki, whom I seem to hate... XD) Still not on the Samurai's actual mission yet, still in the developing area, trying to get things started - like an airplane still on the ground... I have to get ready to set off~**

**Enjoy! (next chapter might be a while... please wait patiently!) **

Along their way, Shinobu becomes Miki's new best friend. As if they were in the future, they were best friends once again. Making jokes, annoying Miyagi, and just talking constantly.

"So, how is Miyagi's brother? Is he like him?" The blonde asks Miki, curious.

"NOTHING LIKE UNCLE MIYAGI! Not one bit!" Miki laughs.

"Oi, don't be rude! I'm just like my father and Takahiro inherited the weird genes of our mom," Miyagi complains.

"Weird genes?! He got the sane genes!" The boy scolds his uncle and then looks at the blonde. "My father is really kind and lives his life different than how Miyagi's living."

"Is he not a samurai?" Shinobu looks surprised. For some reason he assumed everyone from this time were samurais.

"No, my dad's more than that! He owns our whole town!" Miki says with pride.

Meanwhile Miyagi looks away, uncomfortable. "You're missing a little detail, Miki, your father owns half of it - Haru-nii owns the rest."

The blonde frowns. "If they're brothers, then it should be the same, no?"

Miki and Miyagi both stare at the blonde and laugh.

"Shinobu-kun, what town do you come from? We've been talking for hours and I've notice... you're so.. open to the world, right Miyagi?" Miki points out, surprised at Shinobu.

For a mini-second the blonde wants to tell them about the whole time drop thing, but he stops. _No... they wouldn't understand or believe me anyway._

"... A small town, you probably don't know what it's called," Shinobu says nervously.

"What direction?" Miyagi asks now.

"... Er... South?"

"Ah, that explains a lot," the old man sneers.

"OI! What does it explain?!" Shinobu scowls.

"Your annoying voice," Miyagi replies as if it's obvious.

Wanting to beat the old man, the blonde reaches out to kick him with his leg but somehow ends up on the ground instead. Dirt in his face, the blonde gets up with a bigger scowl than before. As he brushes the dust off his pants, both men look at his clothes at last.

"Oh, where did you get those tight clothes?" Miki asks with curious and envious eyes. Miyagi looks at him with a bored look, but still secretly curious.

Shinobu looks down at his tight black jeans, dark converse shoes, and a blue plaid shirt.

"Um... I made these," Shinobu lies again.

"EH?! Wow, they're... definitely different! Can you make some for me?" The boy asks.

"... Sure?" He looks at the sky. "Oi, Miyagi, when are we going to reach the town?"

"If we ran, we'd reach it faster," the old man complains. "But, with the pace we're going, we'll reach it within 4 hours."

Both boys groan in unison.

* * *

They know they've reached the town even before they can see it - they could hear the bustling sounds of people walking around. Plus, they saw a horse first. Shinobu's not 100% comfortable with this whole being in the past idea, but he's looking forward to seeing everything. No cars, no sidewalk, but it wasn't completely old west. And there were still many people - not as populated as current day Tokyo, but enough so that Shinobu feels impressed.

"Finally!" Shinobu says excitedly. "Miki, can I meet your family?"

"Of course!" His friend smiles, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Hai, hai, you two meet Takahiro - I'm going to Kamijou," Miyagi says, separating.

They watch him leave and Shinobu can't help but wonder who that 'Kamijou' person is.

"Oh, Kamijou-san is Miyagi's friend - don't know why he likes such a grumpy person," Miki tells him since he asked.

"Grumpy? Grumpier than that hard-ass?" Shinobu looks surprised.

"Sadly, yes," the boy frowns.

While they were talking, they ended up in front of a building - the tallest one there.

"Is this... your house?"

"No, silly! This is just my dad's office - our house is larger," Miki smiles.

_Miki's rich wherever he lives, isn't he?_ Shinobu thinks with a dull expression. He's ignoring his gnawing curiosity where his ancestors are. If Miki, who's only 3/4 or something Japanese has his ancestors here, then Shinobu definitely has all his family here.

"Ah, Miki, do you know any Takatsuki's here?" He ventures.

His friend thinks for a moment and then shakes his head. "No... that's a nice name, though."

_Drat_. The only interesting thing about the past and Shinobu has no ancestors in this part of Japan - great.

Miki leads the blonde upstairs to the first door they see. Peeking his head in first, he sees his dad.

"Father, I'm here!" Miki says, walking in, the blonde following.

A tall man with big spectacles, dark hair and wearing a pure white yukata is seen. The first thought that came to Shinobu's mind was: Miyagi's opposite. After introductions, they settle down.

"So, Shinobu-kun, what do you do?" He asks, smiling.

"Ah... -," he's about to lie again, but he's interrupted.

"He makes clothes! He even made the ones he's wearing right now!" Miki states.

"Oh, impressive - where did you get the cloth?"

Shinobu looks down. _Shiiiit, how the heck do I answer that?! _

"Um... the cloth... was a gift... I don't know where it came from," he replies.

Not suspecting a bit, Takahiro smiles. "Do you tailor clothes for a living... or is it a hobby?"

"Hobby!" The blonde exclaims before anyone actually asks him to sew or something.

Surprising both father and son, the blonde feels awkward. "I... do it as a hobby."

"Interesting - if you ever want to make a living out of it, contact me." Takahiro gives a mini-smile.

"Dad!" Miki sighs. "Don't make everything a business! Shinobu-kun, he's like this with everyone! I brought in another friend - he liked making clocks - now my dad has given him a clock store."

"Miki, you make me sound like a villain - I'm only helping your friends," his father laughs.

The blonde is just getting more impressed by Miki's father.

* * *

After several minutes of chatting, Takahiro accepts Miki's request to let Shinobu stay with them. It's not like the blonde can go anywhere else and he's literally homeless right now - he's lucky enough he's found such a good friend like Miki or else he'd be sleeping outside.

"Thanks again, Mr. Higashi," the blonde gives his gratitude once more to the kind man.

"It's okay, Shinobu-kun, you're welcome here anytime."

Miki is eager to show his friend his new bedroom, so he gets up.

"Ah, you don't have to show me yet - I... would rather just explore the town," Shinobu says, deflating Miki's eagerness.

"... Fine, but I'm coming along! I'll show you every fun place!" Miki offers.

Shrugging, the blonde follows the still excited boy. First things first - he needs to blend in. No matter how uncomfortable it'll be, he doesn't want to stick with the whole '_I sew clothes for fun_' line. In fact, he wants to never visit that area of conversation ever again. At some random yukata shop, Miki shows the blonde the best of the best.

In Shinobu's eyes, they all look the same.

"I'll pay for you, so don't worry! Pick anything you like!" His friend tells him.

"No - I'll pay...," and then he remembers he doesn't have money. _Wait, what money do they have?_ "Do you have money...?"

"Of course - my father never lets me leave the house without money!" Miki smiles.

"No, I meant to ask, what kind of money...? Gold?"

Miki gasps. "I'm not that rich! My dad might have gold, but I don't... I only have copper coins."

"Copper?" Shinobu smiles. He's got some change in his pocket - lots of 10 yen coins, each one made of copper. "I'll buy my own clothes." He says firmly, smiling as his hands fiddle with the change.

He chooses all blue yukatas - each design as plain as you could get it - and easily buys them with the money he has. Miki is surprised at all the money the stranger has - he expected his uncle picked up a lone kitty with no money, but he clearly thought wrong. With lots of coins still in his pocket, he leaves the store wearing his blue yukata, slightly exposing his bare white chest.

"Ne, Miki, should I buy a sword too? I can be a samurai!" Shinobu says as they walk out.

His friend halts mid-way and stares at the blonde with a serious face.

"Being a samurai isn't a joke, Shinobu-kun," Miki looks down.

This being said, the boys walk in silence. They go home with all the clothes they're carrying. Miki lets his servants take Shinobu's clothes up while they head for dinner.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but can I take a bath first?" The blonde asks.

"Oh, o-of course! I forget sometimes," Miki gives a devilish smile.

Shinobu raises his eyebrow. _Does he forget to shower or does he forget other people also shower?_ He doesn't dare ask.

* * *

At dinner, the silence is excruciating - Miyagi has shown up, his sword still in place - he brought the man named Kamijou (who naturally irritates the blonde to bits for ungodly reasons he doesn't know) - there's this green-eyed boy who is apparently Takahiro's illegitimate son (_clearly, since he has green eyes, for god's sake!_) - Takahiro's wife Manami has dark eyes (_how the fuck did Miki happen!?_) - and worst of all, this friend of Takahiro showed up and he as lavender eyes.

In the middle of a fucked up dinner, the blonde remained silent as he ate whatever was given to him. He's happy he's finally eating something - in the forest with Miyagi he doubted they'd ever reach a town.

"Who's the blonde?" The lavender-eyed guy asks first.

"Ah, this is Shinobu-kun - Miki's new friend," Takahiro smiles.

The man drops it, but someone else picks it up.

"Why is he here? This is our family dinner, Takahiro!" Kamijou glares at the boy.

Shinobu wants to laugh. _Family dinner? How the heck is he or that lavender dude even related?!_

"Don't be rude to our guest, Hiroki-kun. Besides, he's staying with us now," Takahiro tells him.

And as if his words are the law (_or the glare the lavender-eyed man is giving the fiery brunette_), Kamijou shuts up.

As the stranger in all this, Shinobu sees what the others don't see. He sees the lavender guy staring intently at the green-eyed boy, who in return is smiling shyly yet trying to hide it - he sees Kamijou eye the lavender guy with the same homo-stare - and lastly, he sees Miyagi give that stare to Kamijou. A line of stares all full of homosexual thoughts, the blonde feels like he ends the line.

_Fuck - I don't like that old man._

"So, Kamijou, are you still learning under Miyagi's poetry?" Takahiro attempts conversation in this dead land full of stares only.

The brunette nods and is about to speak, but Miyagi cuts through. "He's not that good, Takahiro - he needs to switch to Akihiko's genre."

Blushing the brunette punches the raven. "I-I'm learning at a really fast rate, Taka-nii, so don't worry!"

"What's wrong with Akihiko's genre?" The blonde asks, clueless.

Everyone looks at the brave boy and some give him the 'you're an idiot' look.

Miki pokes the blonde and leans close to him.

"Uncle Aki writes lewd stories," the blue-eyed boy whispers to him. "Men having... sex."

The blonde's eyes widen.

"I don't hate his genre...," Shinobu says, smiling a little. Of course they hate that Akihiko guy - he's open-minded about things. Now the stares make more sense to Shinobu - they're all homos hating other homos that are openly homos. Twisted family, besides the married couple (which the blonde still has doubts about).

"Miki, have you educated the blondie about the horrors Akihiko's fingers possess? Fine literature is not a series of smuttiness - True literature contains poetry, honor, novel ideas, and spirit - all which the lewd genre lacks," Miyagi complains, glaring at Akihiko.

The green-eyed boy coughs abruptly, choking on his water.

"Misaki, are you alright?" Akihiko is the first to ask.

"Ah, yes - just drank my water too fast," the boy looks away. "U-Uncle Miyagi, aren't you too harsh on Usa- Akihiko-san?"

"Harsh? I'm too kind, Misaki - I've only said half my sentiments this time," the raven holds his glare.

"Hard-ass," Shinobu mutters.

Everyone looks at the blonde again. Shiiiiiit, I spoke in the silence!

"You said something, blondie?" Miyagi's eyes shift at the boy.

Not wanting to back down to such a jerk, Shinobu lets it loose.

"Yes, and the name's Shinobu - I'm sorry if my name is so hard to fucking pronounce, Yoh-kun," the blonde scowls, deliberately saying the man's first name. "I called you a hard-ass - yes, a fucking hard-ass because you hate lewd stories, but you're obviously gay too!"

Everyone gasps. Shinobu feels like he's in an old soap opera right now. Ignited by the audience's reaction, he goes on.

"You like Kamijou, and Kamijou likes Akihiko, and Akihiko likes Misaki!" The blonde states, having pieced it all together.

They gasp again, this time stern stares at the men.

Miyagi growls. "You've got to be kidding me - why the fuck would I like Kamijou!? He's useless!"

Before Kamijou can retaliate to that, Takahiro breaks in. The first person he looks at is Akihiko.

"Usagi, is it true? Do you like my son... like that?" Takahiro gives a semi-hurt and semi-shocked look. His wife is barely holding her food down her throat.

"... Yes, I love Misaki," Akihiko admits bravely.

Shinobu's surprised. _Wow, I was right?_

"I love Usagi-san too, father!" Misaki jumps out of his seat.

Manami, who's already under this pressure, finally faints and all attention is shifted to her. Dinner is officially over and Shinobu's the one who started it. Although he's glad he's made one couple come true, he's somewhat scared he's changed history. Whoever Akihiko's or Misaki's children are in the future have just disappeared... and it's all Shinobu's fault.

* * *

After dinner, Miki laughs at Shinobu really hard.

"You were amazing! I've never seen everyone look so surprised! You're truly a gift from God, Shinobu!" Miki says, exaggerating a bit.

"Aren't you angry your family's that messed up?" Shinobu asks, feeling guilty now.

"Nah, I already knew - never had the guts to tell it to their faces - which is why you're amazing!"

"Do you think your dad will kick me out now?"

"I doubt it - he's never really looked down upon Akihiko-san, so I think he'll let those two be together - but I doubt uncle Miyagi will ever get together with Kamjiou," Miki explains.

They've been walking around at night underneath the stars... and the candle-lit lamps.

"Why not?" Again, Shinobu's heart feels irritated hearing Kamijou's name.

"Well, mainly because Miyagi's a samurai and Kamijou's a scholar - it's hard for them to be together," his friend tells him.

"Why? They can still make it work...," the blonde says half-heartedly.

"Why do you care so much, blondie?" A voice asks him from behind.

"My name's SHINOBU!" He exclaims, scowling at the tall dark figure. "SHIN-NO-BU!"

"Ah, too hard - anyway, blondie, mind your own business," Miyagi says, shoving the blonde away.

Shinobu ignores the man. Che, can't even say my name, then I'm going to ignore you.

"Miki, let's walk somewhere else," he says as he drags his friend with him.

"Oi, where're you going?" The old man asks, following them.

Walking into a random street, the blonde ignores Miyagi as best as he can.

"OI, aren't you too young to be going there?" The man mocks him now, still following them.

"Going where?" Miki asks innocently.

Tugging at his friend's hand more, the blonde keeps leading him on ahead.

"Going to the red-light district," Miyagi points out.

Grasping the meaning of it, the blonde begins seeing the geishas.

"Ah, look, a Westerner!" A woman says with her face painted white and her red lips shining in the night.

_Shit, I'm that Westerner_. Turning 360, the blonde stares at a smirking Miyagi.

"Are you done with your walk so soon, blondie?" He grins.

Sighing, the blonde can't take it anymore.

"My. Name. Is. Shinobu!" He grumbles. "I'm sorry if I revealed your secret 'lewd thoughts' about Kamijou to everyone, but don't annoy me just because of that!"

"Hah? What 'lewd thoughts'? I don't like Kamijou," the raven attests.

"Really? Then why were you staring at him throughout dinner?" Shinobu remarks.

"...," Miyagi's rendered speechless - having no excuse for his intent stares.

"Let's go, Miki," the blonde leads his friend away, leaving behind a confused Miyagi.

Not knowing if he's gay or not, the old man is considering his options then and there.

* * *

Next morning, Shinobu is surprised by Miki's grand news.

"My dad is letting Misaki and Akihiko be together!" The boy exclaims, elated.

"Eh?! Ta- your father approved?!" Shinobu raises a brow. He didn't see Takahiro to be that open-minded, but he's glad he is.

"Yes! You're amazing, Shinobu! I'm really happy for Misaki! You might've noticed... how he doesn't look like me, but we're still close brothers!" Miki smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that," the blonde says honestly.

"Now all there's left is for me to find someone...," his friend trails off.

Suddenly the blonde starts thinking about Miki - _what if this Miki is gay... would my Miki in the future disappear!?_

"Ah, Miki, are you... like them?" Shinobu asks cautiously, not wanting to offend.

"Oh, no, I like girls," Miki states, not in the least offended.

Sighing in relief, the blonde gets dressed in a different yukata this time. Surprisingly, he loves wearing yukatas - he's never realized how good he looks in one (plus they're more comfortable than the tight jeans he always wears).

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! ^^**

**Omake:**

**Future Miki: Why... am I disappearing?!**

**Shinobu: ... because I accidentally turned your ancestor gay... I'm sorry!**

**Future Miki: NOOOOO!**

**Past Shinobu: You'll regret making me gay. *_* **

**Shinobu: *gasp* You exist?! Where are you?**

**Past Shinobu: Guess. *smirks* Like I'd tell you, homo-spreader! **


	3. Killer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (but I own Miki)**

**Author's note: "Gaki" means Kid in Japanese. Tatami is a type of mat on the floor. Katana is a sword, but I hate saying sword all the time - technically a Katana is different, but I'm not going to get into that (but I could, if you're picky) so please don't get into that either - this is mainly about romance and angsty stuff, so ignore the technical words. Google any other words if you have to! XD**

**Enjoy! **

When Shinobu heads downstairs in his yukata, he sees the raven waiting for him.

"You look weird in that," Miyagi tells him.

The blonde sighs and scowls. "Why are you here?"

"Technically this is also my house," the old man smiles, hands on his sword. "Anyway, your horrible accusation of me being... homosexual is wrong. I tested it out and found out I'm not like that."

"You could be bi," the blonde says, shrugging.

"Bi? What's that?" The man raises his dark brow.

"Nothing. I'm glad tested it out, but those stares at Kamijou say something else," Shinobu says, finally coming down the stairs.

"What stares? I look at a lot of people - are you telling me I love everyone?"

"Those stares were on a different level, Miyagi," the blonde scowls.

"Che, don't even know I'm talking to you," the old man grumbles, walking away.

The blonde follows him. "You're talking to me because you know you like Kamijou!"

"Will you quit it!? I don't like him!" Miyagi enters a random room with wooden furniture. Everything was practically carved by handiwork.

"Be in denial forever, like I care!" Shinobu says, ending it.

"Denial? I don't like him! - there is no denial!"

"Okay, whatever!" The blonde starts walking away but doesn't know where to go. "Oi, where's the exit?"

There goes his dramatic exit.

"Right door," Miyagi says, pointing.

Before the blonde can open the door awkwardly, it is busted wide open. Three men in dark black yukatas enter, each with katanas at their side. Stepping aside, Shinobu makes room for the men.

"Miyagi - it's been a while," the main guy up front says, smiling. "Who's this blondie?"

Shinobu sighs. Why do people keep calling him that?!

"My name is Shinobu," he offers.

"Is he your son or something?" The samurai asks, to which Shinobu laughs and Miyagi says 'NO!'.

"He's just a guest at our house - anyway, what's your business here?" The raven gestures for the men to sit down.

"Just a new mission - only this one is worth a lot more," the man says and then stares at Shinobu. "Can you tell him to leave?"

The blonde glares at the group and lets himself out of the room. Not like he wanted to be there anyway with their weird oldies missions or whatever. However, deep down he's somewhat interested, so he leans against the paper door in this traditional Japanese styled building.

"How much is it worth?" Miyagi asks, speaking freely now, his words more relaxed.

"Boxes of gold coins -," the man is instantly interrupted.

"Gold? Are you sure? You said that last time and they gave us silver," the raven complains, probably frowning.

"No, really, it's real gold this time! I saw it with my own eyes!" The man argues.

"Miyagi, we saw it too - gold nuggets," a man chips in.

"What's the mission?" Miyagi asks, finally getting curious.

"Kill the prince of the royal family...," the first man states, somewhat slowly, as if Miyagi's reaction made his excited words turn flat.

"I can't do it - I swore to my brother I wouldn't kill anyone," the raven replies.

"Eh? You swore to it? Can't you make an exception? This is gold we're talking about!"

"I don't care - I've sworn and I'm not breaking that promise," Miyagi says with determination.

By now Shinobu is getting really interested in this. It's better than last night, which seemed like a drama - now it seems like an old historical show.

"You won't even do it for us? We've been friends for a long time, Miyagi - can't you do us this favor?" The man pleads now.

"I told you, I can't."

"Miyagi, I'm giving you this last chance - if you don't take it, we'll just hire someone else to kill him - you're not the best samurai anymore... clearly your skills are getting rusty," the man mocks, his whole tone changing.

"Wanna test that out?" Miyagi says with a short chuckle.

Instantly, Shinobu hears something fall, a man screaming, and exclamations. Opening the door, the blonde screams, horrified at the scene. Red blood is gushing out of the main guy's shoulder while one of his men is bleeding on his thigh - only one is left unscratched is the guy cowering behind the other two injured men, pretending to help them, but probably hiding from Miyagi's sword.

"I only gave you minor wounds - now go home and don't come back, you scum," Miyagi glowers, his blade dripping with blood.

Leaving a trail of blood, the men walk out, one guy limping. The blonde is suddenly disgusted at the old man.

"H-How c-could you...?" He asks, shuddering. Shinobu himself has hardly ever hit anyone... and he's definitely never seen a person get knifed before, but just seeing the results of the blade, he's finally frightened by Miyagi.

"Don't look at me like that - I didn't kill them," the raven defends himself.

"... but you still hurt them - they were only asking you for a favor! Couldn't you just let them go!?" The blonde shrieks, annoyed.

"No, you idiot, I couldn't! They mocked me, so I gave them back the price," Miyagi grins evilly.

"So what?! They hit you with words - that does NOT give you the right to retaliate with... whatever you just did!" Shinobu shouts, glaring at the man. _How is he even related to Miki or Takahiro!?_

"Those are the types of scum that spread lies about me - I was wondering why I haven't been getting good business around here. I'm not a fucking killer, so I hate it when they come to me like that," the man justifies his reasons again.

"It doesn't mean you can hurt them!" The blonde yells. "Killer or not, you're horrible!"

Before Shinobu can breathe, a sword is at his adam's apple - as if the man is always prepared to hurt someone, the bloody blade was geared toward the blonde this time.

"Fine, so I hurt them - they will get better, I didn't cut through any bones or slice an organ out," Miyagi tells him, putting the gruesome truth out there.

Shivering from the cold tone of the man, the blonde glares through his tears. "You said you're not a killer, then why were you going to kill me when we met?"

"... That was a threat, nothing serious," the man says, dismissing the topic.

_Great, love how he did that_, Shinobu thinks bitterly. _Just forget the whole 'I will kill you' thing with another lie. _

"Then what are you doing now?" Shinobu growls.

"This... is another threat - you tell Takahiro about this, then I'll hurt you - not kill, but hurt," Miyagi clarifies, his eyes giving a sharp glint.

"What's there to tell? You didn't break your fucking promise," the blonde spits.

"Thank goodness for that, gaki - else we'd be hiding the bodies right now," the raven flashes a deadly smile.

There's something criminal in everything the man is saying and Shinobu is hating every single moment of it. Removing the blade, the man walks away, leaving the blonde to collapse onto the ground. He's trembling so bad it's not even funny. Even now, as he looks at the tatami, his eyes go straight to the part soaked in blood - the poignant smell burning in his nose, disgusting even his cilia hair. His tears have stopped, but his eyes are still watery. After a few long breaths, the blonde returns to normal emotionally. He's still disturbed by the blood, but he leaves the room to avoid seeing it.

* * *

"Miki, Miyagi is horrible - do you know he actually uses his sword to hurt people?!" The blonde tattletales on Miyagi.

"What else is a katana for?" Miki laughs. "Wait, you didn't think... that the katana is for fun?"

Shinobu looks away. "I'm not that dumb! I just... didn't know he did that..."

"Well of course he has - many samurai are hired to kill and harm others - some are just using the katana to protect themselves," the blue-eyed boy explains to him. "Miyagi's sort of both. He sometimes is hired by rich people to harm others and if he's not in business, he just protects himself."

"Has he ever killed anyone?" The blonde has to ask this. He can still remember the fast speed Miyagi got his katana out - it was inhumane. Swift and soundless, the blade moves on its own.

This time Miki looks away, ignoring that question. "He's sworn off to killing people now. My dad hates killers."

"So, has he killed anyone?" Shinobu persists.

"... You should ask Miyagi that yourself," Miki says as he walks away.

Looking at the boy go, the blonde is left alone outside. "Like I'd ask Miyagi that," he mutters to himself.

"Ask me what?" Miyagi pops out of nowhere.

"!" The blonde steps back. Seeing the dark-haired man appear like that scared the living daylights out of him. "D-Don't scare me like that!"

"Ah, sorry - just heard my name," the man shrugs. "Are you still shocked about the bloody scene?"

"Of course! Can't believe you could easily do that," the blonde scowls.

"When you're used to killing ten people a day, you start to think of wounds like that are minor," Miyagi tells him.

"T-t-t-ten?!" Shinobu gasps. _No fucking shit, he's got to be kidding me_. "Y-you used to k-kill t-ten people a day?!"

"Sometimes more," the raven nods to himself. "And sometimes less."

The blonde has reached his tolerance limit. "What kind of messed-up human being are you!? You're not even a soldier or anything - you don't fucking do this for your country, you do it for money! You pathetic excuse for a human!"

"I don't kill for money anymore," Miyagi tenses up. "At least I don't go around freeloading in someone's house and then ruin their family."

"HAH?_ Ruin?!_ I didn't ruin anything! They were just hiding the fact they were gay - and they now have approval, so I didn't ruin a fucking thing. But you - _YOU_ might've ruined tons of families - how many fathers have you killed? How many brothers? Do you kill women too? Have you thought about their feelings while you fucking slit their throats?" Shinobu exclaims, yelling anything to get his feelings off his chest.

They've been yelling in the street and lots of people are looking at them now, all eyes staring at Miyagi. Without retorting to the blonde's screams, the raven grabs hold of his arm tightly and leads him inside the building. Closing the doors, he shoves the blonde hardly against the wall.

"Yes, I've killed fathers, sons, brothers, and women - but that doesn't mean I don't feel the guilt - I just didn't quit because my brother told me to... I realized how awful I've been," the man explains, his angry voice slowly dying into a weak whisper. "I... wanted to change and Takahiro gave me the chance to live as a lone samurai - you have no fucking idea how my brother saved me, so why don't you just quit being nosy?!"

His voice back up to a shout, the blonde shudders at the loudness.

"If you've changed, why did you harm them?" Shinobu scowls.

"Haha, you won't let go of that, will you?" Miyagi sighs.

"Nope," the blonde says as he gazes up at the old man.

Seeing every wrinkle on the man's mature face, the blonde keeps staring, waiting for a reply. Instead of replying, Miyagi backs away. Shinobu keeps staring at the black yukata.

* * *

Next morning, the blonde wakes up from a futuristic dream. He sees himself back in his house, his mother nagging at him and his sister visiting them for the weekend. Then he sees Miyagi enter his house, yukata and katana included. Like a dream turned nightmare, the old man gets his blade out and attacks both his mother and sister, slashing at them and instantly killing them.

With a crazy gleam in his eyes, the man walks towards Shinobu. "You're next," he said in a low voice.

He feels like ignoring the old man all day, but it's impossible since they live in the same place.

"Another blue yukata? How boring," Miyagi says as he sees Shinobu come down.

"Shaddup! Why are you waiting for me again!?" The blonde hisses.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself - I am waiting for Takahiro," the man grins.

Blushing, the blonde just crosses his arms. "Why are you waiting for him?"

"Aha, there goes your nosy side again. Why are you so curious about every single thing?" Miyagi asks, knitting his dark brows.

"I'm only asking a simple question," Shinobu pouts.

"Well, gaki, we're going to talk about business - something you have no part in," the raven tells him, shooing him away.

"Actually, Miyagi, he might have a part in this," Takahiro says from behind him.

Both the raven and the blonde look at the saint behind them. "Let's talk about this in my office."

Confused, they follow him upstairs to the first room and they sit on the ground. On his low table, Takahiro folds out a painting and places it closer to the men.

"Miyagi, I heard you had... your old friends here yesterday - my maids cleaned up some blood last night," the man informs him, giving a slight smile. "You know about the prince now, right?"

"Yes, sorry about the blood, Takahiro," Miyagi apologizes, bowing.

Shinobu's somewhat alarmed and amused at this act. _He's bowing down to someone! This killer!_

"They've put a high price on that prince... and so have I," Takahiro gulps.

The blonde's grey eyes look up in surprise._ Please tell me I heard wrong_. "Y-y-you too!?"

Shaking his head, the man sighs. "Sadly, I have failed my own ethics, but it was necessary - we're losing this part of the town against Haru-nii."

As if the name were some sort of curse, Miyagi jolts a bit in his position. "How? We have enough gold!"

"No, we don't - I've helped many make their own business that... I've lost 3/4ths of the gold," Takahiro admits shamefacedly.

"Hah? Does that mean... you resorted to killing, Takahiro?" Miyagi frowns. He never expected his brother to stoop so low. "Why...?"

"Manami is going to have another child," is all he says for his brother to understand him.

"C-congratulations!" Shinobu says with a nervous smile, brightening the mood a bit.

"Thanks, Shinobu-kun," Takahiro gives a weak smile.

"Why is this blondie involved?" Miyagi asks now, glaring at Shinobu.

"My name is Shinobu!" The blonde exclaims in vain, as usual.

"He... will be your excuse. I'm sorry about this, Shinobu-kun, but will you help us out?" The saint looks at the blonde now, his eyes begging.

"Er... sure? What do you need me for?"

"We are going to kill the prince," Takahiro says with a straight face. "And you're going to help us by being Miyagi's accomplice."

"HAH?!" Both men in front him yell, surprised.

"Wait, wait, how will I help in that? A-and I don't kill people!" Shinobu's eyes widen.

"Yeah, Takahiro, how will he help? He can't even carry a katana!" Miyagi complains.

"I can carry one - I just don't kill people," the blonde scowls.

Takahiro sighs. "By his accomplice, I mean his excuse to get into the royal palace. You are good at sewing, am I correct? You said it was a hobby of yours? If we show your clothes to the prince and he likes them, then you will travel to the North and get inside the palace - there, Miyagi will pretend to be your guard and he'll kill the prince."

Shinobu shudders in disgust. As if it weren't bad enough the man next to him was a cold-blooded killer, the man in front of him was a cold-blooded planner. _Brothers of the same fucking blood_, he thinks with a glare.

"That's a great plan!" Miyagi explodes, smiling. "I never thought you'd think like a killer, brother!"

"Well..," Takahiro shrugs modestly. "So, Shinobu-kun, are you willing to help?"

Taking in a deep breath, the blonde looks up. "No."

"Oi, don't say no! I'm going to kill the prince, so your hands won't get dirty," Miyagi points out.

"That doesn't mean my conscience won't be dirtied. Takahiro, I expected more from you," the blonde scowls as he gets up. His legs were numb. Wobbling around for a while, he glares at the raven. "I won't let you kill the prince."

"Just because you won't help doesn't mean we won't kill him," the raven says now.

"At least I won't be guilty of blood on my hands," the blonde retorts.

"Someone else will kill him anyway, Shinobu-kun - it's better we do it first," Takahiro joins in.

As if the trust wasn't already lost, the blonde feels betrayed by Takahiro's new words. _How can he feel that way about a person?_

"Why do you have to kill him?" Shinobu scowls. "Why can't you just let him live peacefully?!"

"Because he's targeted by politicians - and when a person is targeted for money, it doesn't matter how rich or poor he is, how smart or dumb he is - all that matters is that he needs to be killed and the killer receives the money - simple as that," Miyagi explains to him, his voice deep and low.

"Don't you even ask why he's targeted?" The blonde asks.

"He's next in line - what else is there to ask?" The raven laughs.

Glaring the blonde can't take it anymore. He slams the paper door and hurries out to find Miki. _When he finds out that his father is the same as Miyagi now... what will he think?_

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^**

**Omake: **

**Miki: Cripes, why do I get stuck with a weird family all the time?**

**Arata: Because we love you, Miki. **

**Me: Sorry, I don't choose your family - you are born with it. **

**Miki: But you're the author...**

**Me: I'm not. *_* **

**Shinobu: I am! *pen in hand***

**Miki: NOOOOOOO!**


	4. Journey begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica! (but I own Miki)**

**Author's notes: Sorry for the break - I'm 100% better now - I was considering making this a 5-shot, but now I've got some motivation to finish this like a normal story. However, I will not update this daily - updating this daily will eventually kill my brain - I'll update every other day now. XD**

**Enjoy! **

Shinobu goes straight to Miki and bluntly tells him everything he just talked about with Miyagi and Takahiro. He adds in his disappointment at Takahiro for wanting to kill the innocent prince and his hatred for Miyagi, aka the Killer.

"Eh? Father approves of it?" Miki smiles.

The smile throws the blonde off. "W-Why are you smiling?! This isn't a good thing! They'll both be killers!"

"He's never agreed to something like this before... father must be desperate," his friend retorts, ignoring the blonde's rude comments.

"Being desperate doesn't not give someone the right to kill!" Shinobu points, still yelling. He doesn't like where Miki's tone is going.

"Yes, but I don't mind killing the prince if it means we'll get our gold back...," Miki replies, looking away.

"What?! Y-You'd let someone die just for gold?!" The blonde exclaims, angry already. He believed Miki would be like him... "Are you that greedy?!"

"No, Shinobu, that's not it - My dad keeps this city clean and he runs it much better than Haruhiko!" The boy remarks, defending himself. "I... I'll show you...!"

Immediately grabbing the blonde's hand, Miki leads him towards his older uncle's part of the city - a place he rarely visits due to the bad conditions. Letting himself be guided through the crowd, Shinobu is pretty sure that nothing can persuade him otherwise - especially not to kill someone! With his approval at that!

The crowd begins to dissolve and now Shinobu feels like he's entering the Wild West because the fertility of the land dries up slowly and the amount of people goes from dozen to none. In the suddenly empty street, the blonde looks around at the ugly buildings (if one could even call them that) to see what Miki talking about.

"These houses are abandoned," Miki tells him as the blonde walks closer to a house.

It was a shabby shack - the roof was slanted, there were no windows, and every wood piece seemed old and moldy. Most of the buildings looked like that or even worse.

"Where is everyone?" Shinobu asks, walking towards different houses to peek in.

"They move to our part of town - haven't you noticed the crowds? They'd rather live with us than with Uncle Haruhiko," his friend explains, nodding sadly. "He doesn't treat his townspeople well - he's not a good caretaker."

"Then why is he ruling the town? Can't Takahiro take his land?"

"No, he can't. Uncle Haruhiko has more money than the rest of us," Miki says as he attempts to open a door, but the door falls down like a dead person.

Flinching at the sound, the blonde feels a dramatic effect to Miki's words. They need the money... but Shinobu still doesn't approve of the way they're obtaining that money.

"You still shouldn't kill the prince," he mutters.

"Eh? But I just told you - we're in need of it! Think about the townspeople!" His friend exclaims, angry.

"Yeah, but think about the prince and his family!" Shinobu throws back.

"You do know we're going to do it without your permission - My dad will think of another way to get into the royal palace with Miyagi," Miki tells him, frowning.

"... Then I'm coming too - I'll stop Miyagi from killing that innocent prince!" The blonde suggests.

Miki's eyes widen. "Why is that prince so important to you? Don't you realize how the town is in need of money?!"

"He's important because he's a human life being killed for money!" Shinobu scowls. _How many times do I have to repeat myself? Why don't they get it?!_

"Yes, but like I said, think about the town and its people - we need the money more," Miki shoots back.

Two heavy glares, the boys look at each with bursting anger - each not understanding the other side.

* * *

Takahiro easily plans to make Miki be a chef in the royal palace. Everyone knows that Miki's cooking is amazing and even beats Misaki's cooking. Following this new plan, Takahiro gives Miki a horse and wagon. Miyagi is obviously going to actually kill the prince, as planned, and Miki is merely there for support.

"Oi, the blondie's not coming with us," Miyagi says as he sees Shinobu calmly sit in the back of the wagon (which is covered so it blocks the sun and rain for the passengers).

His kind brother walks over towards the man. "We can't stop him... anyway, wherever Miki goes, his guest should follow him, right Shinobu-kun?"

The blonde nods, but there's a scowl on his face. He doesn't like Takahiro anymore - in fact, he hates how he ended up in such a horrible time period! _Why do I have to put up with this!? I'll just stop them from killing the prince... maybe that's why I'm here? Whatever, I won't let them kill someone!_

"Che, then I'm going to drive the wagon," the raven grumbles as he takes the reins and lets his nephew sit with the blonde.

"Don't forget Miyagi, we haven't contacted the royal palace - you'll have to convince them on your own," Takahiro warns him before they set out.

"Hai, I'll do my best," Miyagi tells him just as he begins to pull on the rein.

* * *

Few minutes later, after trying to ignore the urge to talk to someone, Shinobu finally gives up and explodes.

"I'm definitely going to stop you guys from killing that prince!" He challenges suddenly. _The heat is getting to me... why did I end up in Japan? Why couldn't I end up in some cold place?!_

"You can't stop my blade, though," Miyagi calls from the front. He can still hear the blonde's voice crystal clear from where he is.

"I can! I-I'll l-learn how to fight too!" Shinobu yells back.

Miyagi chuckles. "And who's going to teach you?"

"... I can," Miki offers awkwardly.

"EH?!" Both Miyagi and Shinobu exclaim in unison - both confused.

"W-Why would you help me?!" The blonde asks, surprised.

His friend shyly looks up. "Because even if I help you, Miyagi will win..."

"Hahaha! That's my nephew!" Miyagi roars into laughter.

"Shaddup!" Shinobu attempts to kick the man but he dodges it. _Does he have eyes on the back of his head or what?!_

"Thank you for the offer, Miki, but I'll find a better teacher," the blonde scowls. _I don't need his help... I'd rather find some teacher near the royal palace._

"Ha! Even if you find the best, you won't be able to beat me, kiddo," the raven mocks him.

"What gives you such confidence? I hope when I beat you it won't completely shatter your fucking ego," Shinobu retorts coldly.

"Okay... same goes for you, blondie - don't cry like last time when I have my katana near your neck," Miyagi replies, his words equally cold.

"I-I w-won't cry!" _God, I hate him_, the blonde thinks as he glares at the man's large back.

"_Sure_ you won't," the raven sneers.

Shinobu tries to hit him again but the damn old man moves to avoid it. "H-How can you even see my hands?!"

"Blondie, I can hear your arm swing," Miyagi tells him.

"...," the blonde thinks carefully. He surprisingly doesn't mind the 'blondie' comment right now.

With his hand where he left it, Shinobu slowly moves it one inch away from Miyagi's shoulder and waits one whole minute. When the time passes, he sends all his force and pushes it into the man's shoulder.

"OW! Oi, how'd you do that!?" The raven finally turns around, stopping the horse.

"Che, like I'd tell you," Shinobu crosses his arms, feeling the victory however small it may be.

Miki giggles at it as he sees Miyagi's glare. He doesn't mind this trip as long as he watches these two fight all the time.

15 minutes later.

"Are we there yet?" The blonde asks for the 5th time.

"NO - it's up North and it'll take us days to reach it," Miyagi sighs.

"How many days?"

"Fuck, I don't know - ask Miki," the raven snaps.

Shinobu tilts his head at the blue-eyed kid.

"Probably 5 days," he tells him.

"Hmm, that's long," Shinobu mutters as he looks outside. The amount of trees is almost frightening. He's so used to buildings and apartment complexes that when he sees the tall green monsters outside, it's like he's in a whole new world. A five day trip would be very far in his world... but the way they're traveling and at the crappy speed, five hours is probably just a few train rides that'd take a couple of hours in his modern Tokyo.

"Oi, Miyagi, can't you go faster?" The blonde complains.

"NO," is all he gets.

"Why not?"

"Ha! You want to see why?" Miyagi is probably smiling demonically right now.

"S-sure," Shinobu says and suddenly the speed increases.

Clutching onto the wood, he feels himself move around due to the speed. He looks at the food supply they have bounce a little. Even Miki's grabbing the wagon just to stay in his seat. They both look at each other with wide eyes. It's definitely faster this way, but Shinobu can see that neither him nor Miki can handle being like this the whole way. Feeling that his grip is somewhat loosening, the blonde is only afraid of the area behind the open wagon - the trail of dust behind them.

"OI, STOP NOW!" He yells at the old man.

"YOU WANTED THIS SPEED!" The raven replies.

"COME ON - SLOW DOWN, MIKI MIGHT FALL!" Shinobu points out, although his grip is getting weaker faster.

It takes a few seconds for the horse to slow down, but when he does, the blonde sighs in relief. Now he knows why those people in old movies always complain about going slow - because if they go any faster, they'd probably fall off.

"Happy now?" Miyagi asks rudely when they finally reach normal speed.

"Yes, very happy. Miki, are you okay?" The blonde looks at his friend's hands.

"Yup, no scratches," Miki smiles as he holds his hands up.

Shinobu looks down at his own hands. A few scratches here and there - stupid splinters. He sighs as he thinks they still have five whole days ahead of them.

* * *

At night, they stop at some random place - _any place along the way is random_, the blonde notices. Besides Takahiro and Haruhiko's large town, there hasn't been any other place at all besides the thick forest. Thankfully he showered before he set out for this trip, but the blonde has a bad feeling he won't find the chance to do that anymore within these five days, something which he's trying not to think about.

In the darkness of the night, they all take shelter inside the wagon, even Miyagi. The space gets tighter, but Miki doesn't mind.

Shinobu does mind.

Right beside him, the old man sits there as if he's been sitting there all day long. All of them are sweaty and the humid night isn't making anything better or the close space between them. Heat connecting with heat, the blonde flinches as his shoulder brushes against the raven's.

"W-why can't we sleep outside?" He dares to ask. He doesn't want to sleep next to this random stranger! It was bad enough he had to put up with him before - now he's just irritated by this man.

"You wanna try it? Go ahead," Miyagi mutters as he tries to sleep in his fetal position - the same uncomfortable position they're all sleeping in.

Scowling, the blonde scoots over and gets out of the wagon. Immediately a swarm of mosquitoes head towards him in the bleak and hot darkness. He doesn't notice anything, though, and sits down next to a tree. After a few seconds, he feels itchy, twitchy, and a tingling feeling on his neck. Not only does his body feel physically uncomfortable, the sounds his ears are hearing are scarier than any horror movie he's seen. Unknown beetle sounds echo through the night - owls are probably lurking in the corner - god knows how many other bugs are buzzing next to his ear or somewhere around him. Panicking now, he gets back up and shakes his body and neck for any bugs on him. The blonde begins to scratch himself.

_Shit_, he thinks, _why do I feel bumps?!_

At last he's aware of his situation and sullenly returns to the wagon. Inside the wagon, the mosquitoes quit attacking him.

"Oi, why aren't bugs coming in here?" He asks morosely as he itches his bug bites.

Miyagi chuckles lightly. "We have this special herb rubbed around the wagon to prevent bugs like that from coming in or even near it. Do you finally know why we don't sleep outside?"

Shinobu scowls as he keeps scratching himself. "Should've told me before, jerkwad."

"Jerk-wad?" Miyagi tilts his head in confusion.

"It's an insult, idiot," the blonde retorts curtly.

"Ah - an innovator, aren't you? I bet fifty years from now kids will be calling other people jerk-wads all the time," the raven laughs. He just found the word so funny.

"You wish it were fifty years," Shinobu grumbles under his breath. He knows he's not even near his day and age. Again he sighs at his horrible fate for landing in such an old age.

As he tries to sleep, he slowly and naturally begins to lean his head sideways. Touching Miyagi's firm shoulder, the blonde feels at ease as his head rests there. The raven doesn't do anything or get his katana out to kill the blonde - no, he does nothing and they both fall asleep.

* * *

Shinobu wakes up lying long-ways and hugging someone. The heat is strangely comfortable and he doesn't at all mind the fact that he's somewhat getting aroused by it.

Aroused!?

His eyes open wide and he looks at the dark-haired boy next to him.

"MIKI!?" He exclaims. He wasn't expecting this at all.

The long lashes on his friend flutter open and blue eyes look at him in daze - his brows knit in confusion.

"W-what happened, Shinobu?" He asks in a sleepy voice.

"W-w-why am I hugging you!?" The blonde asks him.

"I don't know," Miki shrugs.

"You... hugged me too," a voice calls from beside Shinobu.

The blonde turns around and sees Miyagi lying next to him. It was a horrible sight for Shinobu: Miyagi at his right and Miki at his left. _How the hell did I get in the middle?! Wait, how the hell did we fall asleep like this?!_

"H-How did we sleep like this?!" He asks his main question - the least inappropriate one in his head.

"Like hell we'd know, 'jerk-wad'," Miyagi smiles.

The blonde scowls. _He loves that word now, doesn't he?_

* * *

After that awkward waking up moment, Miyagi moves back behind the horse with reins in his hands and Miki sits upright. Shinobu's just confused as fuck and is still wondering how he ended up hugging Miki and Miyagi. He keeps staring at Miki as the ride begins.

"Shinobu... as much as I like you as a friend, would you quit staring at me?" Miki asks awkwardly.

Shinobu sighs. "I'm sorry... it's just that I don't know why I hugged you - I usually never hug people."

"It's okay, Shinobu, you were sleeping - we were all sleeping - so it's not like you did it on purpose," his friend explains to him.

"Still, I'm sorry!" The blonde apologizes.

"Like I said, it's okay," Miki smiles.

"Yeah, 'jerk-wad', it's okay," Miyagi chimes in.

_Fuck him_. "Hai, hai - let's forget it," Shinobu sighs. If this goes on, Shinobu is sure the word jerk-wad might be used fifty years later.

As the blonde crosses his arms, he begins to itch again. He's scared to look at his arms in the bright daylight and the scorching sunlight seeping through the canvas on top of them, but he wills himself to do it. Pushing his blue yukata sleeve up, he sees a few mosquito bites here and there. Not as bad as he imagined yet it's still not a good thing that he has so many.

"Oh, I have a cream for that!" Miki says as he looks at the blonde's arm.

Shinobu looks up in hope. "Where is it?"

"... At home," his friend's eyes also look downcast at his own words.

Something suddenly hits the blonde's head.

"OI, why'd you hit me?!" He instantly blames Miyagi.

"Look at it," is all the man says.

The blonde looks around at the thing that hit him and finds a little vial.

"Is this... the cream?" He asks, observing it closer - so close that his eyelashes brush against the surface of the small glass.

"Of course, 'jerk-wad'," Miyagi says, most likely smiling about it.

Shinobu sigh. _He's using it in the wrong connotation! _

Despite the old man's irritating attitude, the blonde is thankful for the vial. He puts the cream on every bite and a couple of minutes later he can feel the cooling effect. _Hmm, not too bad_, he thinks as a smile begins to form on his blushing face.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :D**

**Omake:**

**Miki: Yay! Shin-chan hugged me!**

**Shinobu: *barfs* **

**Miki: Eh!? Why are you puking!? Don't you love me now~**

**Shinobu: Hell no! **

**Miki: ... *goes to emo corner before he gets hurt more* **

**Me: Smart choice, Miki. **


	5. Water

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Miki~**

**Author's notes: Took me forever to come up with this chapter - plus, I'm sick again thanks to my family *_* Hate it when the flu just recycles in the family until everyone's infected to the point they have to take medicine and then we get better - and just when I thought I escaped my fate. -_-**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

Shinobu sighs as he counts another cloud in the sky.

"Wow, that's twenty so far," Miki says dully.

"Idiot, the count was 22," Miyagi calls from up front, lazily holding the reins. The horse is walking on his own without any problems - they take food breaks every four hours or restroom breaks.

"Ah, found another one over here," the blonde points up.

They ran out of decent conversation very soon and now they're just bored out of their wits.

Abruptly Miyagi exclaims to the boys. "We're going to take a quick break - stay inside!"

"If it's a break, why do we stay inside?" Shinobu complains.

"Because I said so!" Miyagi gives a cocky smile.

Stopping the wagon, he alone steps onto the tough gravel and pebbled road. Curious, both Shinobu and Miki peek through the semi-circle hole up front where they usually see Miyagi's back. They see a single man on a black stallion.

"Why did Miyagi stop for this? I thought we were getting robbed or something," Shinobu scowls. He could see room from where their wagon could easily pass so he finds no reason to stop randomly.

"Maybe he's an official," his friend shrugs.

Not interested anymore, the blonde is about to look away when he sees the 'official' shove Miyagi.

"Oh shit," Shinobu gets up. He knows what happens when Miyagi gets angry...

Running towards the tall man in his yukata, he grabs onto Miyagi from behind.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" He shouts violently.

Miyagi gasps at the sudden hug, but doesn't elbow the twerp or anything. Shinobu can see the 'official' look at him with a leer. Suddenly the raven bursts into laughter.

"Haha, do you think I kill everyone I talk to? You 'jerk-wad'!" Miyagi laughs.

Letting go now, the blonde looks confused at both the men as Miyagi wraps his arm around the tall man's shoulder.

"This is an old friend of mine - Satoshi Fujimoto," the man introduces his friend. "We were just talking about the good old days, right, Satoshi?"

"Good? Those were the worst days of my life!" Satoshi frowns, pushing the clingy Miyagi away.

"... So you weren't going to kill him?" Shinobu asks just in case.

"No! This boy thinks I'm a monster," Miyagi tells his friend.

"A killer," the blonde corrects him, glaring at the annoying face Miyagi has.

"Can't erase your past, can you, Miyagi? You are a monster," the man agrees. "But I shouldn't say anything since I'm one too." He laughs.

Not meaning any offense, Shinobu takes one step back. His blood coils just thinking about how easily these men kill people.

"Since you're not killing him, I'm going back," the blonde declares but the men aren't even listening.

"Who was that?" Miki asks as the blonde comes back into the wagon.

"Another bloody killer," Shinobu scowls.

* * *

Each passing hour, the blonde kept getting sweater and sweater. Today has got to be the hottest day since he's came here and it's killing him. Miki's loosened up some of his yukata, revealing his bare chest, so the blonde does the same thing.

"Do you guys have paper?" Shinobu asks, fanning himself with his hands.

"Why do you need paper?" Miyagi grumbles from up-front.

"Yes, we do," Miki answers one second later.

Ignoring Miyagi's question, the blonde takes the few uneven sheets Miki gives him. _Great_, he thinks,_ homemade paper_. With mediocre and old paper, he folds it into a fan and gives it to Miki - specially showing him how it works.

"Oh, wow, you're a genius!" The boy seems very impressed by this new invention. "I've always thought paper is strictly for writing!"

"See, you guys need to be more creative - try thinking outside the box," Shinobu uses the cliche, smiling at himself. Hehe, these guys have no clue about these simple techniques.

"Oi, what are you two talking about?" The raven wonders from the excited voices.

"Shinobu made a paper fan! He's such a genius! Look, Miyagi!" Miki pokes his uncle with his fan.

As Miyagi looks back he is surprised at the creation.

"Blondie made this?" He asks, incredulous. He snatches the fan from Miki and tries using it himself. "Che, makes me feel like a fucking Geisha."

Shinobu glares at Miyagi. Snatching the fan from the raven's hands, he yells at him. "If you don't like it, then don't use it!"

"Eh? But it's hot...," Miyagi whines, somewhat regretting his muttered complaints.

"Too bad," Shinobu sticks his tongue out like a three year-old kid.

Giving the fan back to Miki, he fans himself with his own mini-fan.

He's noticed Miyagi's stare after a couple of seconds.

In Miyagi's eyes he was only looking at the fan in jealousy at first. However, slowly his eyes took another course. Glistening drops of sweat slip leisurely down the fair chest of the blonde - even his light pink nipples visible as his blue yukata is stripped open wide. Licking his lips unconsciously, the raven's dark, searching eyes move towards the blonde's jutted collarbone and then his adam's apple. However, his eyes don't go higher in fear of getting caught, so they stick there where the sweat is - unwillingly or maybe even willingly admiring the boy's body.

He doesn't notice his thoughts, but they're all strangely perverted. Why does he feel like licking that sweat off?

Miyagi shakes his head and looks at his horse again. He knows there is something insanely wrong with his thinking. _I'm not like that,_ he tells himself.

Here's how he knows it:

He had told the blonde he 'tested it out' but he never told the blonde how. Miyagi went to Kamijou's house and hung out with him the whole time. He clung onto the man, forcefully hugged him (which obviously annoyed the hell out of Kamijou), and even tried to think lewd thoughts about him, but nothing aroused him the way a woman usually does. He's had affairs with women before and it's pretty easy to imagine doing lewd stuff to them, but not with Kamijou or any other guy.

But now, as he stops himself from looking back at the sweaty and hot boy in the back, he realizes that Shinobu might actually have a point.

_But no! I can't be like that! I still like women...!_

Thanks to the unaware boy who's melting in the heat, Miyagi imagines naked women throughout that whole day.

* * *

"Okay, I can't handle it anymore - don't you guys take baths around here?!" Shinobu explodes as his head and body gets over-heated. There's a limit to everything and he hates feeling all sweaty.

"Ha! Baths? Who are we, royalty?" Miyagi mocks. Not that he's dirt poor or doesn't show that much, but taking bathes just seemed like something only extremely rich people everyday - those who could afford it. "We already bathed at home - isn't that enough?"

"Hell no! I want to take a bath right now," the blonde scowls.

"Me too, Miyagi - we're soaked in sweat," Miki agrees, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he smells his armpits.

"How the fuck do you think we'll find water in the middle of this forest?" The raven laughs.

"I don't know! I just want to take a fucking bath," Shinobu throws back at him, still waving his fan zealously despite his hands getting tired (he made an extra fan). He sadly looked at his fans - they were so worn out already that they were starting to get bendy.

"We can't stop in the middle of nowhere for a bath," Miyagi counters, not stopping the wagon.

Shinobu looks at Miki as if a single glance of exhaustion will make his friend understand his telepathic signs.

"Uncle Miyagi~ Can we please stop? I-I'll try looking for a river!" Miki says so sweetly only a cruel human being could reject such a cute nephew.

"Eh?! A r-r-iver?!" The blonde gasps. It made sense... but sounded so weird and new to him.

"No, we can't stop if we want to make it in 5 days. Plus think of all the other assassins out to kill that prince - we will kill him first," Miyagi rejects him, but rationally in his opinion.

Already irritated, when the blonde is reminded of why they're on this stupid journey in the first place - in this fucking sweltering heat - he wants to explode in rage and attack Miyagi. He's never felt this monstrous urge to attack a person ever before.

"Stop. This. Wagon. NOW," is all Shinobu says, too enraged to speak properly.

"Or what? We're not stopping - we don't even know if there are any rivers here anyway," the raven retorts.

In the blonde's mind, he is imaging the river that Miki has so kindly suggested. Even if it's not cold water he'll be happy. The soft liquid will at least get rid of the nasty sweaty smell that seems to be all around him - purify them, calm them down, and satisfy their thirst too. The only water they do have ran out - thanks to Shinobu, of course. He selfishly drank most of it. In his defense they never told him that was their only water supply. Anyway, the image is there - cold, welcoming water.

"STOP!" Shinobu yells as he grabs Miyagi from behind, hugging him like last time, only more beastly.

"OI!" Miyagi exclaims, shocked. "Let go, idiot!"

"I-I won't let go until you stop!" The blonde persists as he tightens his grip.

On Miyagi's side, he's just thinking about that slim body against his and only god knows why, but he's getting a freaking erection. Worst thing ever happening to Miyagi - his faith in his sexuality gone as soon as the heat binds the two together. He himself can't believe that he's getting aroused by a mere hug! _Especially from a kid! The annoying blondie!_

"I SAID LET GO!" The raven is angrier now, more at himself than Shinobu. _Why am I getting aroused?! _

"NO! Miki, help me - you grab his hands!"

_FUCK_, Miyagi thinks, _if Miki reaches my hands... he'll definitely see my yukata!_ Looking down, he sees it - something rising underneath his black yukata like a snake.

When the blonde squeezes tighter, occasionally rubbing against the man's skin, his erection gets worse. Shinobu makes room for Miki to fit through the semi-circle of space, which is the reason he shifts his hug and ends up hugging lower.

_W-Wh-why are his hands going lower?!_

"SHEESH!" Miyagi stops the horse instantly and they all jerk back from the impact.

"Finally, stupid fucker," Shinobu mutters under his breath. He's already let go of the man and quickly exits the wagon.

First thing he does is do the basic stretches. Whenever they take breaks, he's the only one who does the traditional P.E. stretches like a good student. He doesn't care if the other two get cramps or aches - at least he knows what to do.

Miki's at his side, somewhat following the blonde's exercise.

"Oh, now you're learning," the blonde smirks.

"I used to do these same exercises with Miyagi when I learned how to use a katana," Miki scowls.

Realizing how arrogant his thoughts have been, Shinobu awkwardly looks away.

"W-When did you learn? What age?"

"6," his friend replies with an innocent face as if all six year-old kids learn that.

"EH?! So young! How'd you carry that heavy thing?!" Shinobu stops his exercise mid-way.

"I got used to the weight," Miki shrugs. "So... how will you find your teacher? You know... I can always teach you."

"No thanks - I'll find him somehow," the blonde continues his exercise. He hates it when he's reminded why he's in this mess. His best friend's ancestor is part of an assassination - what is he to say?!

"Fine... but Miyagi is a really strong fighter," the blue-eyed boy smiles in admiration.

"Remind me again why he has to fight all the time," Shinobu scowls. "I see no reason to cause violence."

"Well, that's you. Uncle Miyagi's life... hasn't been easy," Miki frowns.

Before he can get another word out of his mouth, Miyagi comes behind him. Momentarily gone for a couple of minutes, he's now back from his 'break'.

"Don't talk about me," Miyagi smacks the Miki's black hair. "So, where's your river, Blondie?"

"Miki will find it - right, Miki?" Shinobu looks at his friend with hopeful and bright eyes.

"I'll.. try," the boy says, beginning to walk into the forest.

* * *

"I'll stay by the wagon while you two search for your river," Miyagi states, leaning against the wood.

"A-aren't you going to bathe yourself?" Shinobu raises a questioning brow.

The raven shakes his head. "What if someone steals our wagon while we're all gone? Never thought of that, did you, Blondie?"

_Cripes, he sounds like he thinks all blondes are dumb - t-that stereotype hasn't even been developed yet! Or has it..?_

Glaring, the blonde grabs the man's arm. "You're taking a bath - leave the fucking wagon and clean yourself."

"Didn't you hear me?" Miyagi slaps the blonde's hand away. "Someone might steal our fucking horse and wagon - what would we do without it?"

"Think about this: we're in the middle of nowhere - who's going to steal it?!" Shinobu barks at him.

Seeing them fight again, Miki sighs. "Why don't you look for the river, uncle Miyagi, and I'll stay by the wagon - then we come back and then I'll go with Shinobu."

"I bathe twice?" That's all Shinobu got out of it.

"Hmm, taking turns, huh? Makes sense...," Miyagi hates being defeated, but he has to admit the boy has a point. "Fine, we'll do it like that."

"So, what, I bathe twice?" Shinobu says again with a silly, yet happy grin on his face. Stupid grin is so happy that he can't stop grinning.

"YES!" Miyagi and Miki shout in unison.

* * *

Following the tall, lean man, Shinobu feels safe in the scary forest. This wasn't some dry forest with dirt patches and dry twigs everywhere besides the trees. No, this was a fucking thick forest with greenery everywhere. It seemed unreal to the blonde at first. Fat green-leafed wines coiled around trees like greedy snakes attacking its prey, large hedges of random plants an ferns every other foot, and long blades of dark grass that grew high to the blonde's ankles - all of this creeps the blonde. Every minute he's thankful that all this area is probably fixed into a city or metropolis area in his time.

Miyagi leads the blonde through clear areas or areas he's cut with his katana. This is the only time Shinobu is actually impressed by Miyagi's skill. The way he cuts wines or large plants is amazing and each time he does it, the blonde is awestruck. He can see why Miki had that face when he talked about Miyagi's skill.

"Ne, how do you know where the river is anyway? Just keep going until you find it... or what?" Shinobu finally asks after five minutes into the thick foliage.

"Nah, I'm listening to the water - we'll probably reach it... now," Miyagi says as he slashes a large leaf and suddenly the blonde sees it.

_Fuck, it's more awesome than I thought it was!_

Miyagi barely gets another word out of his mouth when the blonde splashes into the river.

"WOOHOO!" He yells as he swings his arms around in the cool water. _COLD WATER! _

The sensation is better than he imagined! Softly cradling him, the waves flow naturally in a slightly downward slant while the boy enjoys the light current.

Looking at the blonde look like a kid who's seen water for the first time, Miyagi laughs at him.

"You.. really love water, don't ya, blondie?" The raven smiles.

The blonde knows it's a taunt, so he continues enjoying the water. He hasn't realized the subtle currents of the water are playing with his yukata in a very rude way - slowly messing with his obi belt and revealing his chest out in the open. He doesn't mind, though. As he swims around in the water - getting all his hair wet and making sure all his body is cooled down - he doesn't notice anything else around him.

Especially not Miyagi's lustful eyes.

* * *

**Authot: Yay! Miyagi's a pervert and he's falling in love first! (or in lust... XD)**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! ^^ **

**Omake:**

**Miki: O_o Shinobu sure does love water. **

**Shinobu: IN THE FUCKING HEAT, OF COURSE, MIKI. **

**Miki: ... Sorry. **

**Me: Wow, the heat sure gets to people...**

**Miyagi: *looks down at his yukata again* Drat, not again... **


	6. Awkward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (but I own Miki)**

**Author's note: I'm so sick and I barely wrote this chapter, so don't expect it to be... that good. XD**

**Enjoy! **

"Aren't you going to come in?" Shinobu asks the raven as he comes near the edge of the river.

Staring down at the blonde, Miyagi feels strangely aroused once more. Shinobu's chest is fully visible under the clear water and the man has this temptation to attack him. He can just imagine it - pushing the weak boy against some rock and kissing the boy's pinkish nipples - biting his delicious looking collarbone - and groping the blonde's arse.

It was all too clear and it made him hate himself.

"I-I'm not coming in!" Miyagi glares at the trees.

"Eh? But you're sweaty too!" The blonde scowls. In his mind, he just wants both Miki and Miyagi to be clean and not smell - Miki smells the worst, though.

Miyagi knows that if he enters the water, god knows what he'll do to the blonde.

"Think about it, Miyagi, we're going to travel for another 4 days - we don't know if there's another river up there or not," Shinobu reasons out. "We're only going to get sweatier."

"Fine - don't look over here, I'm going to change," Miyagi says as he begins removing his obi belt.

"W-why!?" Shinobu scowls as he closes his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot - you've soaked your clothes - didn't it ever occur to you how many bugs you're going to attract?" The raven laughs just thinking about it.

Now down to his undergarment only, the man folds his yukata and places it in a dry place with his katana.

"B-bugs won't come after me," the blonde splashes water at the raven, opening his eyes now.

The blonde isn't a bit surprised at Miyagi's large chest or his long legs - he doesn't even notice the man. However, now in the same cool water as Shinobu, the raven is eyeing him even more. He can't stop himself at all - all restraint is gone and he grabs the boy's shoulders.

"Hmm?" Shinobu looks up, confused at the sudden hold.

Lips are instantly pressed against his as the raven loses all control over his body. Everything happens so fast the blonde can't get a word out. A firm hand on the blonde's back, Miyagi pulls him closer to himself, making the best out of the little time he has. Meanwhile his other hand is beginning to navigate the boy's nipple in wish to pinch it softly.

Finally realizing what's happening to him, Shinobu pushes the raven away.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" He shouts, scowling as he covers his chest with his wet yukata.

"...," Miyagi doesn't want to explain his motives at all.

"I knew you were homosexual, but I thought you only liked that Kamijou man!" Shinobu yells now.

"I don't like him - I already told you that," the raven frowns.

"Oh, so you like me now?" The blonde glares as he moves away from the raven even more.

Miyagi never replies to that because at this point he doesn't know. In his mind, it's just a heated attraction as of now - no love or anything sentimental like that. They remain in the water for a few more minutes and then they awkwardly exit the river. Neither of them talk as Miyagi wears his yukata or as the blonde fixes his own yukata.

Throughout the forest, no one talks. The silence is deafening but no one breaks it - it's just too awkward.

When they reach the wagon, they see a bright faced Miki. Weird seeing such a normal face after their awkward moment. Miyagi quietly returns to his spot behind the horse as Miki and Shinobu set out into the forest.

* * *

"... Does your uncle randomly kiss people?" Shinobu asks Miki as they float in the water.

Just like Shinobu, Miki also leaves his yukata on as he enjoys the cool river. The blue-eyed boy is surprised at such a question.

"No... he doesn't like people," Miki laughs. "Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason," the blonde looks away. He can't tell Miki that his uncle practically pounced on him with a powerful kiss.

Shinobu softly touches his hot lips, feeling the lingering heat of that kiss. _Why would he kiss me? He hates me! Is he that sexually frustrated that he doesn't mind who he kisses or messes with!?_ Tearing his fingertips away from his mouth, he glares at the water. He can see the pebbles underneath his feet. Blankly staring at the rocks, he doesn't think any longer about the kiss. He'll let it go - it's not worth getting a headache over.

Although he says that, he keeps circling around the idea all day.

When Miki and Shinobu are back from their relaxing experience, they meet Miyagi at their wagon.

"So, should we ride more or do you guys want to stop for today?" Miyagi asks them.

"It's still daylight, Miyagi - let's keep on going," Miki sighs.

As for Shinobu, he's just transfixed by the raven's wet hair slicked back - it made him look younger and... more attractive. The blonde shakes his head in efforts to fervently push out those thoughts. _He's a fucking killer in a past and there's no way I'm going to like him._

* * *

That night as they are all sleeping in the wagon again, Shinobu is extremely nervous next to the raven. He doesn't know that Miyagi is anxious as well. Thanks to Miyagi's random kiss, both of them are more aware of each other. Each time their skin accidentally brushes against one another, they flinch. Shinobu refuses to look at Miyagi, who is staring at him endlessly without any shame.

Unable to take it anymore, the blonde scowls. "Quit looking at me."

"Why? I'm not hurting you," Miyagi states.

Miki was sleeping in his corner while they were both nervous wrecks.

"Hurt? It's a matter of creepiness, weirdo," Shinobu feels like punching the man, but he knows that the man always has his katana with him.

"Creepiness? Weirdo?" The words were new to Miyagi.

"You staring at me is strange - so quit doing it!" The blonde says now.

"Why can't I stare at you?" Miyagi throws back. In his daring mood, he places a hand on the blonde's thigh.

Offended by this perverted act, Shinobu shoves the man and scoots over a few good inches away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Shinobu glares at him as he shudders. _Fucking pervert!_

"I don't know anymore...," the raven looks downcast. He can hardly stop his urges.

"Anyway, don't touch me again," the blonde mutters as he tries to go to sleep. _If this fucker touches me when I'm asleep...! Hope he dies from the plague or something. _

With that said, the blonde falls asleep and Miyagi tries his best to think about naked women. Nothing helps - in the end all he sees are images of the blonde in the water - the cool sensation of the liquid only heightening the atmosphere. He wishes he'd kiss him more. His lust isn't even close to being satisfied and yet he's already been rejected by the blonde.

* * *

Another boring day - but twice as awkward as Miyagi occasionally looks back at the sweating blonde. Once again, in the heat, both Miki and Shinobu opened their yukata to expose their chests. Only the perverted Miyagi keeps glancing at the blonde's bare chest with greedy eyes.

Giving another glance now, he licks his lips and then gulps guiltily as he sees Shinobu scowl at him - their eyes awkwardly meeting.

Before Shinobu can complain or Miyagi can give some kind of excuse, the horse halts and the wagon stops.

Miyagi looks up front and sees a lone horse with a person on it. Definitely not one of his acquaintances, but not a dangerous person either. Getting out of his position, he checks up on why his horse stopped.

"Quite a coward, isn't he?" The man on his horse calls out. "I merely showed up and he stopped."

"Strange, he's never acted like this before," Miyagi looks at his horse with worried eyes. Is the heat even getting to his horse?

"They say animals can feel intentions of humans... good ones and bad ones," the man says now as he gets off his ride. He slowly gets his katana out and thrusts it towards Miyagi. "My intentions are... obviously bad."

Miki and Shinobu are unaware of the duel happening outside as they continue to fan themselves with new paper fans. However, nothing ever passes the blonde's keen ears as he hears the metal sounds of katanas clashing.

"Oi, did you hear that?" He asks Miki, eyes widened.

"Hear what?" Miki looks up with lazy eyes.

Shinobu perks his ears up. He could still hear it. Leaving the clueless boy alone, the blonde gets out of the wagon and goes to the front. There in front of him he sees Miyagi fighting off with a random stranger.

_Fuck, just when I thought he wouldn't kill someone!_

"OI! Don't kill the poor guy!" Shinobu complains as he walks closer towards the men.

He doesn't realize how hazardous his act is until the stranger grabs him by his arm and takes him hostage.

"Now - give me all your gold or he dies," the man threatens, blade against the blonde's neck.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we have no gold," Miyagi glowers. Seeing the blonde so close to the blade makes him feel like crying... or beating the shit out of the other person. Where's this protective side coming from when all he thinks of is lust?

"Ha! No gold? Then why do you have such a well-to-do wagon?" The man sneers at Miyagi.

"It was a gift - now please give the boy back or else I'll kill you," the raven declares.

"Oh-ho, you can kill me while I still have my katana like this? Spoken like a true samurai - little blood split is nothing compared to a life, right?" The man spits - literally spits in disrespect.

"Exactly - but if you do spill his blood, I'll make sure you pay that amount in double," Miyagi smiles like a maniac and without warning moves forward.

The raven quickly stabs the man's shoulder boldly with his katana while he shoves Shinobu towards the side - letting the blonde escape on his own after that. His katana is still stuck inside the man's shoulder - blood oozing out as it soaks the man's yukata. Miyagi hardly cares what happens to the man, but the tight pressure on his waist stops him from doing anything rash.

"D-don't kill him," Shinobu says, sticking to his 'no killing' attitude.

"Oi, blondie, don't stop me - he was gonna do the same to you," the raven says as he pushes his katana more deeply into the man's shoulder. Loud screams are heard as they echo in the empty space.

"Th-that doesn't mean you kill him! Now let go!" The blonde scolds him.

He knows he can't win against the stubborn blonde. Taking his bloody katana out of the man's shoulder, he watches him fall to the ground, writhing in pain.

"You're treating his wound," Shinobu says as he lets go of Miyagi's waist. He's noticed this is the man's weakness - hugging him from behind - the best surprise tactic ever.

"Why should I do that?! Let's let him die here alone," Miyagi grumbles as he wipes off the blood on his yukata. _Dammit, and this was my favorite yukata too. _

"No way are we letting him die here," the blonde scowls. "If you're not treating him, then I am!"

* * *

Somehow, with little skill he has, Shinobu wipes off the blood and wraps lots of cloth bandages around the man's wound. The man's katana has been confiscated by Miyagi just in case the crazy bastard wakes up in plans for revenge or something.

"Miki, do you think this is enough?" The blonde asks as he examines his own handiwork.

"Looks good - no blood leaking out at all," Miki says as he pokes the bandage.

"OW," the man cries from the poke.

"Oops," the boy looks away, hiding his guilty finger.

"Oi, are you awake now?" Shinobu scowls at the man.

Glaring at the grey eyes looking down at him, the man gasps. "W-where am I? W-w-where's my horse?!"

"We have two horses now!" Miyagi smiles as he keeps driving the horses - their speed is faster now as there are two horses under the reins.

"You're in our wagon," the blonde explains. "The wagon you wanted to steal from. I wonder how low you'd have to be to kill for gold."

Stinging him with the last comment, Shinobu feels triumphant as he sees the man frown.

"When you're dirt poor, you'd do anything for gold," the man justifies his means.

"That's not convincing - you could always live a humble life working somewhere," Shinobu points out.

"Hah? Have you ever tried for a humble life you're talking about? It's so hard getting a normal job when you have no skill in anything except swordsmanship," the man tells him as he sighs.

"Become a Dojo trainer then," the blonde suggests.

As if a light suddenly turns on in the man's head, his eyes widen. "Dojo trainer...?" Clearly he'd never thought of that before.

"Yeah and train kids how to use a katana or something like that - if that's your skill then use it properly," Shinobu sighs. _How come I'm giving a lecture to the person who almost killed me today?_

"... Thanks," the man smiles weakly as he closes his eyes. Just this hope is enough for him.

"Oi, don't die on me," the blonde pokes the man's shoulder.

"OWWW, I won't!" He grumbles. "I'm going to sleep!"

"Better not die," Shinobu eyes him.

* * *

They let the man go (with his horse - something that broke Miyagi's heart) after a few hours. He told Shinobu that thanks to his idea he can live a modest life without any crime. He swore to never hurt anything, especially not for gold.

"Okay, what did you do to him? How did you turn him into a saint?" Miyagi gawks at the retreating figure of the man on his horse.

"Oh, just the usual - I made him feel bad for killing people," Shinobu shrugs, getting back into the wagon. "It usually works for everyone... don't know why it doesn't work on you."

"Haha, very funny," the raven glares as he too gets on the vehicle.

"And yet, here we are - on a trip to kill the prince," the blonde continues with his guilt trip, ", in hopes of collecting gold - we're doing the exact same thing that man was going to do to us - life is so ironic sometimes."

"Oi, you're pushing it. We need that gold for a town, not just for selfish reasons," Miyagi corrects in a deep voice.

"The poor prince has a family of his own, people who care about him - and you're going to kill him for gold," Shinobu says, ignoring Miki's warning eyes. He doesn't care if he offends Miyagi with the truth.

"Gold for the town," the raven repeats himself.

"Oh yeah, making money by killing someone and not just saving it up," the blonde retorts.

"Why don't you try to save money? It isn't as easy as you think it is, blondie," Miyagi grumbles as he makes his horse go faster.

"You say that as if you've tried saving money earnestly? From what I've heard you're just a cold-blooded samurai - I bet you assassinate people like this all the time," Shinobu snaps at the old man.

"Stop right there or I'll kick you out," the raven warns him with his cold words.

"Ah, is the truth too hard for you to bear? Didn't your parents ever teach you killing others is bad? Like what happened to your fucking morals and ethics, man?" The blonde crosses his arms.

"My parents abandoned me - what morals would they teach me when they left their kids to die alone?!" Miyagi exclaims, turning around to give a brief glare of pain.

"... That doesn't mean killing off people is alright to do," Shinobu mutters, not giving up.

"We already talked about this, blondie: the prince is going to die anyway - he can either die from some desperate gang member or from us - we need the money more," the raven reminds him.

The blonde sighs. He can't argue with the man anymore - they keep going in fucking circles. He can't persuade the man not to kill the prince and Shinobu knows there is no way he'll ever agree with them killing the poor guy. They leave the conversation at that - both exhausted once again by the other's wildly different opinion.

* * *

That night, Miyagi pushes Miki out of the way and lies down next to Shinobu. As annoying as the brat might be when he opens his loud mouth, he's ultra-sexy when his lips are sealed. Miyagi doesn't dare harass the boy while he's sleeping, but his eyes watch him lovingly as the blonde snores lightly. He wanted to kill that thief so bad when he threatened to kill Shinobu - his heart was beating furiously as he panicked. He acted all cool then, but his brain was a mess. Miyagi knows the man won't be able to ever move that shoulder properly after what he did - he wanted to do way worse things... If Shinobu didn't stop him, god knows Miyagi would've torn that man's flesh into many pieces.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D**

**Omake:**

**Miki: *_* He pushed me out of his way?!**

**Shinobu: *shakes his head* He's a brute even to you, Miki. **

**Miyagi: Oi, quit talking about me like that - he was in the way - all I did was shove him away. **

**Miki: This is what happens to side characters. *sobs***

**Me: Aw, you made Miki cry! Only I can do that! :/**


	7. Royal Palace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (but I own Miki)**

**Author's notes: I've been sick recently and I'm actually feeling better now - it's just that I've been out of track of writing so much (since I used to update a lot) that I'm out of my usual pace (hope I never get sick like that again) - so I'm very grateful for those who waited for me = thanks for supporting me even when my brain was dying. XD**

**I'm really sorry to say that this is under 3K, my usual goal, but I will make up for it in the next chapter - which hopefully will come soon. **

**Enjoy! **

The rest of their journey is surprisingly smooth. No more random stops or a thief trying to steal from them - nothing of that sort happens. To Shinobu's dismay, they never find another river again. He wanted to shower again (or at least clean himself in water). He endures the smells of the bloody horse, smelly Miki, and a manly sweat scent (whatever that is) from Miyagi. Although there are no problems, the blonde is careful around Miyagi the last few days on the road. He feels the stares bore into his face, but he tries not to be offended by them.

"Wah, I see it!" Miki exclaims suddenly one afternoon.

Shinobu looks in the same direction. "About time!"

He could see large buildings - those classic pointy and tiled wooden Japanese buildings. It was strange how none of the buildings ever dared to go over 2 stories high - even at Takahiro's town, each building seemed to end at the second floor (if there was another floor). As they get closer to the 'city', the blonde is fascinated by the real carriages around with 2 horses. Unlike their fucking wagon with it's cheap paper-like covering, the carriages have black clothe covering and it's higher than their wagon.

"Hey, do you guys ever call this place Edo?" The blonde asks out of curiosity.

"So you do know about places - yes, this is Edo," Miyagi sneers.

The boy is too excited to worry about that sneer. _If this is Edo... then that means I can get back to the future... right?_ He underestimated the capital's size - the buildings never seem to end.

"Um... where is the royal palace?" Shinobu asks as his eyes search as eagerly as Miki's blue eyes are wandering around. He's assuming the royal palace would be the coolest building there, but all of them seem traditional styled buildings.

"It's a few more miles up... do you boys want to stay overnight at some inn, then?" Miyagi asks as he yawns.

"No, we should keep going to the royal palace," the blonde commands.

"Yeah, I want to see the palace!" Miki agrees.

Miyagi shrugs. "We can't stay at the palace, you know that right?"

"Still! I want to see it!" Shinobu shouts with resolution.

And so, Miyagi drives on and the boys observe the view. The blonde is keenly examining the architecture - very few of these buildings make it through his time... As the palace finally comes into view (as pointed by Miyagi), the blonde doesn't gawk at it. Whatever this palace is, he's never seen a photo of it. The whole palace has a large wall around it and Miyagi diligently parks at the apparent main gate.

"Do you guys want to see the inside as well?" The raven asks in a dull tone.

"... They won't let us in, will they?" The blonde picks up from his tone.

"No, they won't - which is why Miki's here," Miyagi reminds him. "He'll be the spy for us."

Shinobu laughs. This part of the plan sounds like a loud of crap to the blonde. He can't think it's this easy to do espionage in the old days. For him it seems like a stupid flimsy cliche that failed from some old serial drama.

Then again, these are the old days.

"Oi, why're you laughing?" Miki frowns at his friend. From now on these two won't be friends any longer, though.

"I'm laughing because I don't think this'll work," Shinobu admits. "Like, think about it - wouldn't they find out you're trying to let intruders in to kill the prince? Also, don't they already have a cook?"

Before Miki can defend himself, Miyagi turns around.

"They're probably aware of the bounty on that prince... hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they've already killed him themselves!" The raven laughs sadly and then puts on a serious face again. "If the chef trick doesn't work, I can always sneak in alone to kill the prince..."

The blonde winces at the word 'kill' each time. The way they say it, with such conviction of actually doing such a horrible deed, is scary. He finds it all too real now - they've actually made it to this impressive area and everything seems like it's coming to life - maybe they might actually kill that poor prince.

"T-They wouldn't kill their own prince," Shinobu disagrees with him, scowling. He looks down at his blue yukata as he folds the cloth with nervous hands. He's really hoping they wouldn't do something so low._ Is everyone like Miyagi?_

"Who knows, maybe they're killing him right now," Miyagi gives a cold smile that sends shivers down the blonde's spine.

As Shinobu looks away from his eyes, he notices that his blue-eyed friend is gone.

"Oi, Miyagi - W-Where's Miki?!"

"Shit, that kid went in there alone?" The raven frowns as if he's missing out.

The blonde gets out of the wagon and wobbles on the dirt road. The wall around the palace is longer and scarier up front.

"No guards?" The blonde asks in disappointment as he looks around for sight of life besides commoners walking here and there.

"Heh, no - this is just the gate - the guards are on the inside," Miyagi chuckles as he points towards a long open area with concrete all the way towards a slim imperial looking gate.

"T-then what is this?" Shinobu refers to the wide area.

"Hmm... carriage space?" The raven shrugs, not knowing it himself.

The blonde scowls at the man. "There's no way they need that much carriage space!"

They're about to argue about it more until they see a familiar pair of blue eyes sparkle from a distance.

"MIYAGI! SHINOBU! Come on! They're letting us in!" Miki shouts at them, gesturing them to come.

A gawk is nothing compared to the shock on the blonde's face. He doesn't want to believe it is this fucking easy to get into a royal palace. It is somewhat entertaining for him to think that life can be this easy... yet it scares him. It just proves to him that it's this easy to kill someone, especially someone this important, in this era he's living in. Despite his 'adventure', this is one of the moments he's missing his own world - where you get punished for killing, morally and lawfully - a place where you're free to do whatever you want and people will actually leave you alone - a place where you won't randomly be killed by a samurai with an ancient looking sword unless you're unlucky and not because there are samurai everywhere.

He gives a glance at Miyagi, who is beaming at Miki as if he's proud of his nephew - Shinobu doesn't like that expression because he can only see the dark side of it - the truth behind it: Miyagi is excited to kill.

That's the only reason his eyes are gleaming.

* * *

Shinobu is sitting in a fucking palace. He doesn't know what royal family this is, but he's actually sitting inside such an historical place. In fact, as he looks around the small room they're in, he finds some artifacts he's seen in history books. However, he mostly sees new things - the things that survived are probably just paintings or side accessories. He's amazed at what_ didn't_ survive - the beautiful tapestry hung on the wall with intricate dragon designs and flowery patterns on the fancy borders, wooden tables with hand-carved designs and the royal carpet that is actually red with thin golden strips on the very edges that covers most of the area inside the long hallway they went through first to get inside this room they're currently in.

"They're letting me cook here as a helper - they were in need of help, it's like fate!" Miki exclaims with that goofy smile forever pasted on his overly-excited face.

"Or planned," Shinobu mutters rudely.

"Isn't this great, uncle Miyagi?!" The blue-eyed kid smiles wider (if it's possible).

Miyagi himself is smiling cheek to cheek. Ever since they stepped into the palace, his eyes are have wandering around as if he's already mapping things out and finding escape routes. Or he's also in disbelief at how incredibly easy this was.

"Yes, Miki, it's great...," Miyagi retorts with a sly smile.

Shinobu carefully observes the man whose eyes are planning.

"Oi, don't get too excited - they're not letting you stay here, are they?" The blonde points out as he stands up. This fact is the only thing that's keeping his anger bottled up - or else he'd be running to the guards saying 'THEY'RE GONNA KILL THE FUCKING PRINCE', which is honestly his original plan (despite having promised to learn to use a katana).

Miki's eyes give a glare towards the blonde, clearly disliking how he's reminded of that detail. He's 100% on Miyagi's side - aka his father's side - so his short friendship with this strange blonde isn't as important to him now and the respect he had for Shinobu is now starting to dissolve.

"I know - but at least _we're_ welcome inside now," Miki replies curtly.

The intent stare on Miki's face and his words alerts the blonde. He noticed how Miki stepped away from him as he said 'we're'.

"You don't mean...?" Shinobu trails off, taking a step back himself.

Miki smiles coldly - his once pretty blue eyes now turning into balls of dark ice.

"Yes, I mean that - I've told the guards... and they'll be here in a few minutes," the boy says without any regret or remorse.

The blonde's grey eyes open wide as he understands the meaning of this betrayal. _Guards will be coming... after me?!_ He didn't think that Miki could pull something like this over him... and he felt so sure of Miki's friendship that he assumed even during this killing mission his friend would let Shinobu stay with him. And yet, as Miki's words circle in the blonde's throbbing head, he feels the fresh sting of betrayal in his thudding heart.

He gives Miyagi a pained look - as if his face is begging for some support, some backing. Their eyes meet, but Miyagi's dark pupils look away, rejecting the blonde that he's obviously been lusting after these days.

"Run now, blondie...," is all Miyagi mutters as he stands up.

Shinobu scowls. "Shit!" He yells and roughly opens a sliding door, running for his life.

Adrenaline rush sends the blonde flying through the gold and red hallways, but the guards outnumber him so easily and they're faster - trained in this department - and catch him so easily that it's a bit offensive to his good P.E. record from high school.

He's caught within seconds.

* * *

The blonde regrets complaining about being in that beautiful room in the palace as he gets thrown in some shady room that's the size of his closet back in his time period.

Dark, dusty, and narrow, Shinobu lands on his butt in the closed off space. There seems to be no light in this room, but there is a crack underneath the 'jail' door (wooden door - they wouldn't make it easy for prisoners to escape through a paper door). He stays on the ground and curses his fate._ Shouldn't have trusted that Miki! He's technically not even MY Miki! And that Miyagi person! Like, what the fuck is wrong with him?! _

_I... can't stop them now... _

He hangs his head low as he sighs. Just in the middle of his sigh the door bursts open and light blinds him. He can only see the silhouette of someone in front of him - tall and dark-haired.

Squinting his grey eyes, Shinobu tries to look at the man's face.

"Oi, why didn't you run faster?" Miyagi grumbles as he pulls the boy up.

Standing up again, the blonde looks at the raven with a surprised yet defensive face.

"W-Why...?" Shinobu trails off, not really knowing what he wants to ask.

"Because Miki cheated - where's the fun if I have no one stopping me from killing the prince?" The raven grins in a friendly way.

"Che, you shouldn't kill the prince in the first place," the blonde complains with a scowl.

The blonde doesn't see Miyagi roll his eyes as he hears that. They keep moving along the palace - Miyagi leading him smoothly as if he's already calculated every corner of the building. It's pretty awkward as both of them say nothing for a few minutes and just move forward.

"... Aren't you scared I'll rat on you guys too?" Shinobu finally says as they stop at a corner.

Miyagi looks down with dark eyes staring intently at the blonde - Shinobu freezes from the stare.

"If you're like me and want a fair fight, then you'll keep your mouth shut," Miyagi states with a serious expression that he manages to wear in times like this.

"I'm... not like you," is all the blonde replies, but he knows he won't rat them out - not know that they're talking about fighting fairly.

"I know you're not," the raven frowns as starts to walk again, leading the blonde to an open door. "But you've still got the decency to play fair, don't you?"

"Sadly, yes," Shinobu gives in.

He's rewarded with Miyagi's bright smile as they exit the building and into the ultra-blinding sun.

"Good," Miyagi winks and then runs outside on towards the outer gates - they're currently in the 'carriage space' from before.

Shinobu follows the man again and hates it when he sees the black-haired Miki of this time period. The betrayal stings in his heart and he feels like punching the fucking daylights of the blue-eyed boy, but he knows that he'll have to control himself. Ignoring Miki's attempts to apologize, the blonde gets into the wagon in silence. He's going to stay with them since they have the money and supplies - but as soon as they're done with this mission, he's going to run away. Shinobu looks at the bright sky in hopes of ameliorating his own depressing thoughts, but he can't - he's stuck in the past with these horrible people and his stubborn side wants to stop this stupid killing mission - to top it all, he has no clue how to get back to his time period.

The only thing he can hope for is a sudden fall into the future, just like how he fell into the past.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment. ^^ Also, thanks for waiting for me! I will definitely finish this story and will try to get inspired to write daily again - I feel like a train that's been flipped out of the track and now I'm desperately trying to get back in. :/**

**Omake:**

**Miki: Fuck, you make me the bad guy?!**

**Me: Miki, face it - in some fanfics you'll have to be the bad guy. **

**Miki: You better make me FUCKING AWESOME in "Traumatic memories"!**

**Shinobu: If she ever updates it again...**

**Me: SHADDUP, BLONDIE!**

**Shinobu: OI, only Miyagi can call me that!**

**Miyagi: Nice to know I've got permission for that. **

**Shinobu: *blushes red* Y-You s-shouldn't c-c-c-c-call me that, t-though!**

**Miyagi: Too late, blondie. *grins***

**Miki: WTF, taking over the omake - stupid couple *goes to emo corner with mushrooms***


	8. Pervert

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (but I own Miki)**

**Author's notes: Sorrrrry for the delay - my brain has gotten off track from my usual writing schedule since I was sick - btw, 100% better now - no more relapsing. XD Anyway, a little over 3k to make up for last time -**

**Enjoy! ^^ (if there are any questions, please feel free to PM me - I actually do respond)**

Shinobu sighs as he sees the pervert staring at him again. Apparently Edo is hotter than Takahiro's town so he's sweating every day - also meaning he has his yukata's collar open wide every day. That damn raven keeps staring at him with lustful eyes that seem to be stripping him constantly with his sneaky, yet obvious glances. They're living in an inn and surprisingly the rate is very low - they can stay here for a month and it's still cheap. If Shinobu would be staying a month in a normal hotel in his period, the price would kill his savings - especially if he chose to live in an expensive hotel.

Although each had their own rooms (_see how cheap the price is?_), Miyagi still hung around Shinobu's room like a pervert. His excuse is usually that the blonde's room is colder than his, but if he's sweating like fuck, obviously that's not the case at all!

"Oi, leave already," Shinobu sighs. They're alone at this point since Miki is at work for his first day - his mission today is to get info on the prince.

Miyagi narrows his eyes, but they're still focused on Shinobu's bare chest - like the pervert he is. "B-But this room is colder -," he's interrupted in a heart beat.

"Fuck, that's the biggest lie I've ever heard!" The blonde exclaims and then begins fanning himself. The mere effort put into yelling exhausts him in this heat.

The older man frowns. "It's true! Follow me!"

Miyagi actually drags Shinobu by the hand - a sweaty hand - and takes him into his room. With the biggest scowl, the blonde relents and lets himself be whisked away for a while. As soon they walk into Miyagi's room - which was next door - the blonde feels a hot flash. The room felt like it was closing in on him and truly the heat was insanely high in there.

"Fuckkkk, you weren't kidding!" Shinobu wipes his sweaty brow - it scared him that the heat made him a bit dizzy as he walked around.

"Of course I wasn't kidding!" Miyagi glares at the blonde. "What, did you think I find it amusing to sit around with some teenager?"

"Che, I'm almost 19...," the blonde scowls.

"So?" The raven sees no relevance to the terms that 18 and 19 equal adult ages in the future.

"I'm not a teenager!" Shinobu yells and then sighs - his breath is running short, he needs to leave this room immediately.

"Um, you're nine-TEEN," Miyagi points out as he follows the blonde as he leaves the hot room.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me," the blonde walks away in a huff.

"I... don't like talking to you, anyway!" The raven shouts back.

However, since the raven comes into the same room, it's sort of awkward - plus his eyes keep roaming... especially at that blonde's slim figure. He hate it - he hates this new lustful habit is taking over his eyes - he can't keep them away from the sexy blonde. Was his dirty blonde hair always so silky looking? He has this itching feeling to pat his messy hair - why? He doesn't want this feeling...

He's never had this feeling except for one person - his sensei... The first woman he's known to be so... swift and heartless - she was the best Shinobi ever... Irony how Shinobu's name keeps reminding Miyagi of her. The one who taught Miyagi to fight - the one who taught him to kill cold-heartedly - to kill without feeling an ounce of guilt or remorse.

And now, as he stares at this boy - this young boy who clearly hates violence and wishes to stop him from killing someone - he sees the opposite of his sensei. _If he's so unlike sensei... then why do I keep looking at him?_

He sighs to himself and attempts to look away, as always, but fails and ends up making Shinobu feel more awkward. Since Miyagi's already kissed him once, the blonde is aware that the man might do it again - the reason for his anxiety.

He's gay, but not desperate for kisses and sex - especially with someone who's as old as his sister!

"W-Why do you keep staring at me?" Shinobu asks without looking at the man.

_Because you're extremely beautiful and I want to attack you? Fuck no am I saying that!_ His eyes are still drilling a hole into the blonde - this time only his back. How could a sweaty back of a yukata be sexy?

Shoulder blades. Sexy and sweaty shoulder blades stick out of the blonde's back and his lean back looks so alluring that the raven wishes to hug him from behind. What's so wrong with staring at a beauty? Isn't art supposed to be admired and gazed at?

Miyagi didn't dare answer the blonde's question.

"Oi, I asked you something," the teen turns around to see an empty room. Odd. He felt strangely offended that the man would rather leave than answer such a simple question.

* * *

When Miki comes back from a day of work, the blonde keeps glaring at him. The betrayal hurt him deep. He saw the face of his future friend rat him out in front of him and he can't ever forget the words he said - the rude, arrogant tone he used. It's going to be hard looking at the future Miki with a straight face now thanks to his stupid ancestor.

"Miyagi, I have good news and bad news!" Miki says as he enters the dinner hall - everyone ate at the same place at his inn - Japanese style, on the floor with short wooden tables.

"The start of every statement...," Shinobu grumbles. He hates how cliched the old days were - and if someone was new and unique, they were probably shunned because so far he hasn't seen anyone who isn't spitting cliched lines. Even the waiters and waitresses are spouting corny lines. Miki and Miyagi's lines weren't too bad - they were reasonable, but there have been times Miki annoyed the blonde with cliches.

"Bad news first," Miyagi says instantly as he sips a bit of sake cautiously - a samurai should never get too drunk or else he can't protect himself.

"Okay - the bad news is that the prince is out of town right now," the blue-eyed boy tells his uncle as he sits down. "But the good news is that he's still alive!"

Shinobu sighed in relief. _They can't kill him now! _

"... And that he's arriving in a few days!" Miki goes on, finishing his statement.

_Dammit_, the blonde curses his fate. _How will he stop Miyagi and Miki..? Crap, I'll need to buy a katana, then..._

_... Who's going to train me?_

"That's good news indeed - We'll definitely kill him before anyone else does," Miyagi whispers carefully. One should never be relaxed - you never know who is listening.

The blonde's eyes widen and he shifts away from Miyagi - as if he wasn't already sitting furthest away from the pervert.

Miyagi definitely noticed the sudden distance and frowns._ It is because I said 'kill' again? Pssh, such a pacifist. _

"So, blondie, how're ya gonna stop me?" The raven inquires, honestly curious. He knows the brat doesn't know any combat (from previous events) and he definitely doesn't look like someone who can use a katana.

Shinobu scowls. "W-Why should I t-tell you?"

"He has a point, uncle - that also means... we shouldn't tell him anything anymore," Miki gives a merciless smile to the blonde, making him shiver.

_Man, there is something eerie about this Miki_, Shinobu thinks as he avoids being affected by the boy's words -_ he's so different from my Miki, the person who wouldn't hurt a fly or scare a kid on Halloween. Did he change as time went on? Each generation a different Miki...?_

"I don't care if you tell me or not - I'll still stop you from killing that prince!" Shinobu exclaims and walks away, huffing. He seriously can't stand those two - one is a pervert, the other is just plain rude to him these days.

* * *

Shinobu goes to his room and complains once again how there isn't a lock on the door. Thankfully people still knock, but the door is made out of paper (heavy paper, yes, but paper nonetheless), so it's not like he's safe from intruders or perverts.

The main pervert out there: Miyagi.

Not wanting to point any fingers, the blonde is weary of the man - god knows what he'll do to the blonde. Since this is their second night here, Shinobu's scared the raven is more comfortable coming in and out of his room that he wouldn't mind coming in at night also. It freaks him out having that old man creep on him all the time.

So, that night, he stays by the door - leaning against it so that if someone does come in, then he will automatically wake up.

The blonde never even considered the window as a possibility.

* * *

Miyagi's heart is killing him. Why does he have this gnawing feeling to see that damn brat? His face wasn't even that special - a pale Japanese looking face with gray eyes - nothing cute or sexy about that face... but his body, on the other hand, took his mind places he's been ignoring - ideas he's let go of in order to be a cold-blooded samurai. If he could, he'd slaughter this feeling of his, but clearly that's impossible.

And he's not yet reached the point of insanity that he'd kill the blonde. The game wouldn't be fun anymore if someone wasn't opposing him... but why was he yearning for that blonde?!

Pacing in his room for what seemed like hours (ended up being only 5 minutes), Miyagi kept thinking and thinking of the blonde's face and figure.

And so, he gives in to his lust like he did last time.

"Ah, sheesh, I can't go through the door...," Miyagi ruffles his hair in irritation. The thumping feeling of excitement in his heart is not only making him anxious, but also nervous.

His steps became lighter and lighter - filled with happiness. He hates this feeling so much.. yet his steps don't stop. Instead of using the door, he gets out of his window and smoothly sneaks into Shinobu's room. _Crap, I've done it now, _he thinks as he gazes deeply at Shinobu. Inside the dark room, it was too late to retreat - he has seen the blonde and his adorable face and now he can't will himself to go back to his room.

He continues to move towards the blonde with his lustful eyes observing the sleeping face. Although the wood creaks a bit here and there, the young man doesn't stir. Even the dry wind that comes from the crack of the window doesn't seem to bother Shinobu. Confident that he won't get caught, Miyagi bends down next to the blonde and smiles ever so softly as he sees a large stick in his hands, fully gripped. _What, was he ready for me?_ Though Miyagi was surprised that the blonde wasn't in bed, he isn't honestly surprised that he's prepared for him - he's such a pervert these days so it makes sense for the blonde to go to such measures.

"What is wrong with me...?" Miyagi whispers and for some reason - even though all else failed to wake the blonde up - Shinobu's eyes flutter open.

"...THE FUCK?!" He shuffles to his feet and moves the man away. "H-H-HO-HOW DID Y-YOU GET IN H-HERE?!"

Miyagi's already on his feet already - not suffering a scratch from the pathetic girly shove Shinobu gave him. Pretending to dust his yukata, the raven prolongs his words and through that time (more like all that time), his lecherous eyes never leave the blonde.

"My bad... I thought this was my room," Miyagi lies through his teeth.

"Liar! Y-You... c-came from the w-window, didn't you?!" Shinobu exclaims and then stifles a yawn. _What time was it? Damn clocks aren't in hotel rooms! (Are there any clocks?!)_

"W-Window? ... Ah! I... drank too much sake - maybe I've come into the wrong room, I'm sorry for that," the old man gives a sheepish smile.

"Fuck, old man, then why did you walk all the way next to me and sit beside me like a creep?" The blonde scowls.

"Creep?" Miyagi wrinkles his nose.

Shinobu sighs. _Was that word too hard or too new for him? Dammit._ "YOU SAT NEXT TO ME LIKE A... PERVERT!"

The raven winces at the word that he's been thinking of all day long. That's exactly the level he's stooped down to - pervert. He awkwardly looks down at the wooden floor. When someone calls you a pervert... something just clicks in your head and horribly loud sirens ring - alerting the brain that you're doing something wrong - or maybe it just happens to genuinely good people? Was it guilt or shock? Maybe both? Whatever he was feeling, Miyagi kept looking down as he answered.

"... I... g-guess I am a pervert, then... I-I'm sorry ... for tonight and... I-I-I'm s-sorry for disturbing your s-sleep," Miyagi apologizes as he quietly steps back - keeping his eyes on the floor and out the window he goes - but now it's more awkward, especially when he shuts the window, he gets a glimpse of those gray eyes looking at him.

* * *

Next day, the word "pervert" repeats in Miyagi's head just the way Shinobu said it. It hurts him because it's true... and how perverted he actually acted._ But these eyes... they move on their own - my feet too, they move on their own accord._ No matter how much he defends himself, in the end the title of being a pervert is so heavy that all his excuses crumble into ash. The same ash as his cigarette as he smokes in the opium from a long pike (the latest fad, by the way). He's so high at this moment that he's started seeing three different blondes looking at them with scowls and saying the word 'pervert' at him.

Currently, Miki's at the palace, working, and the blonde is probably somewhere in his room dying of boredom.

And at the inn's backside, Miyagi's smoking opium with the inn keeper and a few other guests staying at the place. He stopped listening to their rants hours ago... _what the fuck were they saying, anyway?_ It made no sense to him and he highly doubted they made sense to each other.

"... Stop it~," Miyagi cooed to one of his illusions. They all looked like Shinobu, but they all seemed to be bitchier than the other - the middle one was the bitchiest.

"Stop what? I should be saying that - STOP STARING AT ME, OLD MAN!" The middle one barks at him, scowling so much the scowl might be etched into his skin.

"Yeah, old man, stop staring at me - per-vert," the right side Shinobu sneers.

"Pervert~," the last Shinobu on the left side tunes in with the other Shinobu.

"... I... didn't mean to be a pervert, though," the raven frowns at his hallucinations.

The middle one laughs a mean and cruel laugh. "Seriously? What do you mean you 'didn't mean' to be a pervert? A pervert is a pervert - reasons are just excuses, old man!"

"Yeah, excuses," the right side one sneers and the other merely joins in, swinging his index finger as he points at Miyagi to place a blame.

The others naturally do the same and all fingers are on him.

"You're a PERVERT!" They all tell him and Miyagi flinches.

Instantly he let his pipe drop. Any more of that substance and he'll start seeing another blonde!

* * *

Unlike what Miki and Miyagi are thinking, the blonde isn't dying from boredom in his room. Instead, now that he's somewhat comfortable with his surroundings and this inn, he decides to walk outside and explore. He's already forgotten what happened last night. Nothing that happens with Miyagi ever really sticks to his mind and he doesn't care about that pervert enough to keep such a useless memory. He's decided to finally look for ways to beat Miyagi at his own game, though. It wouldn't hurt him if he bought a katana on the way and magically found a teacher that would properly teach him how to use his katana and fight. However, life isn't always that easy.

Plus, he can hardly find a katana store. The crowd is actually worse than it is in the future since there are not many regulations or laws - and the sweltering heat isn't helping him at all. Sweating and sighing, he manages to find a shelter in this abandoned house. He did mean to explore... and the house resembled the broken house that Miki showed him.

Opening the door, a light breeze hits the blonde. A cool breeze.

Smiling at the tingling sensation his sweaty body is experiencing, the blonde walks into the dark and broken house. He's curious why there's a cool breeze coming in from this house - he's glad the reason for it is the giant tree covering the house that gives shade to both the house and that area. He doesn't know how the fuck he reached the edge of the city and that trees are starting to show up, but he's so preoccupied with the house that he doesn't think about that.

"Oi, where are your manners? Knocking isn't that hard," a voice grumbles in the darkness.

Shinobu is a bit startled, but it makes sense someone would be living in a house - because regardless of the condition of a house, a place to live (with a roof and walls, especially) is better than the dirt road in the forest (where he tried sleeping once).

"I-I'm sorry - I should've knocked!" The blonde bows in apology and is about to turn away, but the voice calls him again.

"Stay - I need help with this, anyway," the voice commands him. "Come here and carry this."

The blonde walks forward and is handed a large basket of green balls.

"Lettuce?" Shinobu guesses as he holds the basket tightly.

The voice chuckles. "No, it's cabbage."

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Random fun fact: I made cabbage stir-fry (with chicken) recently and I felt like Shinobu the whole time I was cooking - which is why I'm adding cabbages now. XD **


	9. Cabbage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (but I own Miki)**

**Author's notes: FINALLY. *_* I'm writing the cabbage scene from experience! :) **

**Enjoy! **

"Cabbage, hah?" Shinobu looks at the large green balls - they look like brains.

The voice finally resonates closer to him and he looks at the old woman. Shit, he thought it was a man from that deep voice. She has long, dark hair tied in a long pony-tail and is wearing a plain yukata, no special design at all. A few inches taller than him, she looks like she would've been a beauty if she were a couple decades younger. He tried to mentally guess her age, but you can never do that with women. One day a girl will look thirty, another day she'll look less than twenty - it all depends on the mood and her health.

But he still guesses - 56-ish.

"Yeah, cabbages - now stop gawking and take this to the main door over there," the woman gives him a shove and the blonde stumbles towards the door.

"Oi! D-Don't push me!" The blonde scowls. He's never been treated so rudely by a stranger.

"You call that a push? Ha!" The old lady gives a crackly laugh.

The blonde does his work and helps out, even though the lady creeps the fuck out of him. As he works, he feels like he's being used as a slave. Did she think he's a poor kid who lives nearby or something? He deserves money for his hard work!

"Oi, old lady, shouldn't you pay me for helping you?" He asks bluntly in the most cranky voice ever.

"Hah!? Pay you?! Y-You should be ashamed of yourself! Helping out an old lady like me should be a... volunteer effort!" The woman exclaims, scowling.

Shinobu scowls back. "Volunteer effort, my ass! I need money! I put all your fucking cabbages on that wooden trolley - I need money for my labor!"

The lady raises a brow. "And you think I'll pay? I won't give you anything!"

Now he's pissed. Just the sight of this stubborn woman unwilling to pay him despite all the work he did in this hot area (outside the house was hot as fuck) irritates him to his maximized exploding mode - a place even Miyagi hasn't reached yet, even though you'd expect him to.

However, before he actually explodes, the woman throws something at him - a huge cabbage.

Instinctively catching the ball before it hit his face, he's eternally grateful for P.E. classes when he played basketball with Miki and his other friends.

"What the fuck?! Are you senile!?" He glares at the woman.

"Keep that - that's your pay," the old lady replies.

Shinobu looks down at the fat cabbage. Worst pay-day ever.

"Only one?" He grumbles.

"Grab two more - and that's it," she tells him.

With those words, the boiling anger subsides and he grabs two more fat balls of cabbages. He's never made food before... but these vegetables look edible enough. Surprisingly, he has a person in mind to cook for. It annoys him who that person is, though.

* * *

"Eh, yyyyooou're ccooooooking?!" Miyagi exclaims, slurring his words a bit (side-effect from the opium).

"Yup - the innkeeper is letting me use the kitchen!" Shinobu smiles.

The raven steps back. _Shit, that smile was strong!_ Miyagi felt like a million rays of sunlight just beamed at him at full speed and then it disappeared back into a scowl as the blonde finds it uncomfortable to be in Miyagi's lustful gaze again.

"Um, so, do you want me to help you? You do know how to cook, right?" The old man asks with caution, not entirely knowing what offends and what doesn't offend the blonde.

From the scowl he's giving, he offended him.

"I-I know how to c-cook! I just need to add oil and salt, that's it!" The blonde yells at him and then turns towards the wooden sink.

Miyagi remains there, unfazed by the little sissy shove the blonde gives him, and watches the blonde's back as he washes the cabbages first.

"Oi... you do know that you can't cook the whole thing like that?" Miyagi laughs.

The blonde's ears turn red._ Hmm, amusing... and cute_, Miyagi thinks as he takes a few steps closer.

"Don't tell me, you honestly thought you could cook the whole cabbage?!" The man laughs again, this time louder.

"SHADDUP!" Shinobu grabs a knife suddenly, scaring the crap out of the samurai.

With a guarded look, Miyagi keeps a safe distance from the overly emotional and impulsive boy.

"Do you even know how to use a knife?" The old man bothers him again.

"O-Of course, I do! It's easy!" The blonde says, slashing his knife into the cabbage.

The knife gets stuck instantly and there's a pitiful yet awkward silence.

"... This ... is easy!" He pushes the knife deeper and keeps moving it up and down in the small slit he opened.

Slowly, after a few chainsawing moments where Miyagi wanted to laugh so badly, the blonde finally opens up the whole cabbage.

"FUCK, this looks like a brain!" Shinobu exclaims with a goofy smile - a cute smile, in Miyagi's eyes.

However, the smile disappears as soon as he notices he's smiling in front of the pervert. He turns his head back to the cabbage, where the smell of cauliflower is oozing out of what looks like two halves of a brain. The whole smell permeates the area, spreading into every nook and corner.

He soon begins to slice the cabbage halves in thin pieces.

"Oi! Stop!" Miyagi instantly grabs the blonde's hands and the knife.

"Eh?! OIII! DON'T! I'm cutting right now!" Shinobu struggles with the taller and clearly stronger man.

"That's not how you cut cabbage! Y-You're cutting them too thin! The poor cabbage will turn into water in whatever you're planning on making," the raven explains to him, frowning in frustration while they still fight over the knife (nudging each other away as their hands wrestle it out).

"H-h-how do y-you know that?" The blonde raises a suspicious brow. _There's no way a person like Miyagi knows how to cook_, he thinks with 100% faith.

"... I just know! Now stop slicing them so thin!" Miyagi yells at him, scolding.

"Psh, weirdo," Shinobu mutters as he begins to give at least 3/4 inch space between each cabbage slice.

"So... what are you making?" The opium has completely left his system now, but his eyes are hurting now so he's squinting at where all the cabbage is being thrown into.

"Cabbage stir-fry!" The blonde replies.

"And you know how to make it?" Miyagi gives a nervous laugh.

Scowling, the blonde turns around, knife still in hand - god knows why, he's finished cutting the cabbage (he's saving the other two for the next days) - and pulls up the blade towards the unguarded raven.

"I know how to make it - you can leave now, thank you for your kind help," Shinobu commands him, each word sounds rude.

Miyagi's eyes look at the shiny blade and he smiles.

"You seriously think that's going to scare me away?" His smile widens with a little arrogance.

He's not the best samurai in the South just because he's handsome - which he was extremely handsome when he was young. No, he was the best because he slaughtered men with or without his katana.

"It should," the blonde tells him, raising his knife a few centimeters.

"Okay... then, let's have a practice round, shall we? If you think you can stop me from killing the prince, you should fight," Miyagi instructs him.

Before the blonde can fully comprehend his words, the raven forcefully and easily grabs the blonde's wrists - adding just enough pressure so that the knife falls. And boy does it fall!

A loud clack echoes in the kitchen and the blonde's gray eyes are popping out so much he seems like an alien.

"Oh, wow, you need lots of practice if you want to beat me...," the raven murmurs as his lips come near the blonde's face.

Super close, the blonde can see the old man's arrogant smirk. It all happened too fast for him. He didn't even have a chance to counter or do anything... just the sheer force of that man's strength scares him. How can someone so idiotic, shallow, and weird actually be strong? Life was just unfair. Still shocked about the man's strength and agility, he forgets momentarily that the man in front of him is the biggest pervert he's known.

Technically he shouldn't be surprised that Miyagi's hands grip harder on his wrists and the man leans down to plant a powerful kiss that takes his breath away in a literal sense only. Sadly, none of his wriggling out techniques work or his shoves - the man is just too strong to push away. This strength scares him... a confining type strength that pushes the blonde to a corner - a dark corner...

Panicking, the blonde uses his last resort: kicking.

Using all his own force, he kicks the old man in the nuts and instantly he shouts, stepping away from the blonde simultaneously breaking the kiss.

"Fuck, it was just a kiss!" Miyagi yells as if he's used to it.

"_JUST_ A KISS?!" Shinobu scowls, pushing Miyagi even further away.

"Yeah, I haven't even fucked you yet!" The raven spills his future plans.

"...," the blonde is rendered speechless.

His disgust for this pervert rose to new miles today. Without any mention of love or any romantic feelings at all, the pervert clearly wanted only a sexual relationship with the blonde - this is what disgusted him the most - and how the man seemed to plan and pin for this kind of stuff, taking any opportunity that comes his way.

"GET OUT!" Shinobu lets his anger burst out, flying in every direction like oil in a hot pan.

"Why should I, huh!? You're just a lowly commoner... if you become my concubine, then what we're doing isn't wrong," Miyagi tells him, hoping this will loosen the fiery blonde.

Great, his disgust is growing.

The blonde chokes a bit on his spit before answering - the shock on his face is apparent. "Do you really think I'd want to be your concubine? You're not even rich."

Not that richness mattered, in this case, but an insult is an insult.

"I can earn money by killing the prince," the raven replies immediately, smiling as if he's been given hope.

Shinobu gives a 'shame on you' type of look.

"Isn't that Takahiro's money?" Shinobu narrows his eyes, placing his hands on his slim waist.

Miyagi shrugs. "His money, my money - we'll still own the town together."

"I don't approve on killing the prince, though," the blonde says now. Again, in his mind, he's not ever going to consider becoming a concubine, especially not for this pervert! He just wants to annoy the hell of this man.

"You still don't approve? Why?" The raven frowns, never understanding this part of Shinobu.

This makes the blonde laugh. _Did he possibly think I'd approve of such a horrible thing?!_

"Because it is, in my eyes, unethical - killing people for your stupid selfish gains is wrong," Shinobu explains his reason once more.

The old man sighs, hating the answer he's been given. Their eyes meet in a glare-a-ton, fighting with their pupils.

"... Is it wrong that I still think you're sexy when you disapprove of me?" Miyagi whispers huskily, his dark eyes sparkle a little.

Within seconds the blonde blushes red. _S-s-sexy!?_ He turns around in haste and walks towards his large fry pan.

"Y-Yes, that's completely w-wrong!" The blonde stutters, his blush never fading.

"Really...? Then why are you blushing?" Miyagi notes.

"Hah?! B-Blushing!? In your dreams!" Shinobu quickly pours oil and random spices (or legit spices, whatever looks like a spice) into his fry pan.

"Ah, damn, my dreams aren't that lucky, blondie," the old man chuckles lightly.

"Lucky, my ass! I bet you grope me all day long in your dreams!" The blonde accuses him with a scowl - thankfully the blush naturally subsides.

"W-Woah, how'd you know!?" Miyagi blinks innocently.

"Ack," Shinobu steps away, freaked out.

"I was just joking! Don't be scared!"

The blonde gives him a doubtful look and continues cooking his oily mess of the green and white cabbage. As the blonde pours all his attention onto the food, the raven merely observes him first, as he always does - with his dark eyes examining every body part of the blonde; his slim arms, skinny legs, dirty blonde hair, cute and pointy elbows, sexy back, and his sweet neck. Oh, how he wished to just lean down and shower that white neck with kisses - so many kisses that no one would dare approach the boy in that manner, with the same lecherous eyes he has.

"Oi, why're you so quiet...?" The blonde asks cautiously. It's rare to see him so quiet.

When he looks back, he wishes he hadn't done that. Lustful eyes stare at him with such intensity that it makes him blush. _W-w-why does he l-look at m-me like t-that?!_ He tries to avert his eyes, but those dark pupils hold him in place.

Like a beast attacking in slow motion, every foot step that Miyagi takes echoes in the blonde's ears, his mind giving him the red sirens. He needs to kick him... or punch him, even, if he can - any way to get away from this pervert!

But he's frozen in his awful spot - the food burning under the smoldering fire (like a witches brew, only it smelled like cauliflower) - and he couldn't stop the man from embracing him forcefully and feasting on his juicy lips.

He was mesmerized so bad that he wanted those lips too...

Miyagi's large hands go ahead and push Shinobu closer to him by pushing on his sexy back so that they're tightly intertwined with each other. This kiss surpasses all others because somehow the blonde's mouth grants access to Miyagi's greedy tongue that has his way without a hassle or a feeling of guilt - did he think Shinobu would naturally give in one day, is that why he never gave up? Shinobu didn't even care as the man began to fondle with his arse - nope, he had his eyes closed, accepting the kiss from this idiotic weirdo that he hated...

His fighting spirit was still inside him... but it stayed inside this time.

What was it that made him this way? Were Miyagi's eyes that powerful...? Or did he have some sort of magic he used...? It is killing the blonde that he has accepted this kiss - giving up before the battle even started.

Without really meaning to, his slim arms automatically wrap themselves around Miyagi's neck, bringing him closer. Their bodies simply molded together like clay and the kiss seemed to last forever - neither of them wanted to end this fire, this heat, and this impulsive passion.

Instead of ending this height, Miyagi decided to level it up, since he already had it in mind. Ignoring the hot cauldron of a fry pan that was actually burning hotter now, he swiftly maneuvers the blonde against the way, pushing on him more intensely as they kiss - the kiss gets wetter, faster, and hotter - while their heartbeats accelerate in unison, as if it were perfectly measured and timed.

A greedy hand sneakily slides down the teen's yukata and before things get messier, the Japanese paper door opens.

Wide blue eyes stare in horror as he sees his uncle who's about to fuck his ex-friend, Shinobu.

"U-u-uncle M-Miyagi! Shinobu?!" Miki cries, upset and disgusted in so many ways.

Immediately whatever spell or intoxication was cast on the blonde snapped and he shoved the raven.

No one says a word and then suddenly the world sets on fire, everything exploding.

* * *

"... nobu... Shinobu! SHINOBU!" A voice calls out to the blonde, probably from a distance.

The blonde tries to focus on the sound, but it's too much work. His eyes are tightly shut and his lungs feel constricted - did he run a marathon or something? Is that why he's breathless? Panting in his sleep, he burns in the room, the sweat making it worse.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" The voice yells now.

This makes him smile._ Dare? That's a nice thing to say to someone when they're dying... Oi, wait, am I dying!?_ His eyes wonder around pointlessly under their closed lids and his fingers twitch a little.

"He's alive!" Another voice replies, relieved. "Now that this worry is over, what're you going to do about my kitchen?"

_What kitchen? Ah, my cabbage...!_

Shinobu wakes up, opening his gray eyes to the bright world. There was a giant fire behind Miyagi, Miki, and the inn keeper. Red, yellow, and orange sparks everywhere - the light shining everywhere in the dark world they lived in - like, seriously, it was nighttime now that man, that fire was huge! The whole inn must be on fire!

"Ah, the cabbage boy is awake now - Oi, you burned my whole kitchen and inn - how are you going to repay me for this?!" The inn keeper shouts at him, pissed off.

The drowsy blonde merely yawns, too sleepy to interact with people so soon. This action seems to piss him off more as the inn keeper swings his large hand back to slap him - Shinobu closes his eyes, wincing.

It's blocked. The hand is blocked by Miyagi.

Taking a peek, the blonde is surprised to find the raven standing up for him.

"I'll pay for the damages, don't hurt him," Miyagi tells him in a deep voice resonating in Shinobu's heart.

For the meantime, the inn keeper is satisfied with this promise and so the people around the area help spray (and throw) water on the fire, ending it and the building into ashes. Miyagi helps the blonde stand up - Miki is nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D**

**Omake:**

**Miki: I only got one line! :(**

**Me: O_o Oi, don't complain - you get to be the only line before the fire! :)**

**Miki: ... Good point. Make me have tons of lines next time, then!**

**Me: *looks away awkwardly* Next chapter is full of randomness, no room for you. **

**Miki: Eh, why not? I'm random~**

**Me: Still no. -_- **

**Miki: I hate you! *runs away***


	10. Miki's world

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (but I own Miki and the kitchen cast)**

**Author's notes: Over 3k! :) First person, Miki's point of view, so don't be alarmed. XD Makibishi are small stars that ninjas hit - the rest of the weapons listed are also ninja weapons, please google them if you cannot imagine them and I suck at describing weapons like that. Bishounen: basically means girlish boy in Japanese, or pretty boy. **

**BTW, I'm just assuming they cooked in cauldrons since the first stove was invented in the late 1700s. *_* Let's not be picky about that and enjoy! ^^ **

I'm NOT jealous, I breathe heavily to myself behind some random house. What I just witnessed doesn't make me jealous one bit...!

Then why is my heart pounding like it's on a blazing fire just like today's fire?! Why do I feel so confused...?!

As I turn around and watch my uncle and Shinobu from afar, I automatically clench my heart, feeling the same pain again. I couldn't possibly feel any affection... for Shinobu!? I don't like him - he's against killing the prince. My dad and uncle want to kill the prince because then we'll keep the town prosperous - it's not a bad thing we're doing! Why does he act all mighty!? Sure, we're doing a lowly act, but desperate times call for verrrrrrrryyyyy desperate measures! It's not like I kill people every day!

_Shit, I'm getting angry again_, I tell myself with a frown. See? If Shinobu makes me this mad, then there's no way I'd feel anything for him!

I see Miyagi's eyes gaze up, as if he heard my inner voice and instinctively, I cower back. Soon after that aimless gaze, my uncle returns to gazing at Shinobu with that same expression he'd give to his sensei... I know that look since I've met her before, that old lady. I also know this isn't some short sex affair - no, this is love.

Instantly my heart thumps again, violently.

Love?

What is love?

It's... that feeling mom has for dad and vice versa.

Mom and dad look happy in love...

Am I in love...? With Shinobu?!

Again with the frantic thumps, I glare at the giant fire. If this is love, this horrible heart-wrenching feeling, then I don't need it.

As Miyagi used to say, 'love is useless'.

* * *

One summer, when I was only six years old, uncle Miyagi took me to the forest to 'train'. Everyone knew he was a samurai - almost everyone hated him for it. It wasn't the... best job to have, something I learned later on from all the heartless taunts thrown at him by relatives or close friends. Even the kids my age didn't like samurai - their parents had told them that they kill people and killing people is bad.

That's a simple way to put it.

I learned the hard way.

As uncle Miyagi throws another makibishi at me, I barely dodge it and it gets tangled in my black hair and I get pushed against this tall chestnut tree.

"Ten more!" He yells at me and he doesn't spare a fucking second to through another at me.

"AH...! Uncle, STOP!" I shout loudly and cringe - putting my hands over my head, crouching lower, giving up completely.

"There's only ten more left - you can do it!" Miyagi tries to be encouraging but that never works - or should I say, it never works on me.

This wasn't day one, by the way. I skipped the bloody parts when I couldn't even dodge that shit - those mini black stars. Even now I shudder as I see one - I mean, I can dodge those little shits like fuck now, but that was then. Anyway, back to that awful day I learned about uncle.

"Come on, boy, ten more!" And instantly a makibishi hits the tree behind me. Damn it, I honestly thought at that point that I was far from him.

With his hawkish eyes on me, he relentlessly kept hitting those stupid spikes and then finally, one hit my thigh. I yelped and blood seeped through my shorts. Despite that, more makibishi shits were flying at me. My wide blue eyes searched around in the dark forest - the trees blocked any attempt of sunlight coming through - and I kept hoping help would come out. Every day my lessons consisted of me getting hit by these 'blades' (I say blades because sometimes they were makibishi, sometimes they were needles thrown at me - kunai, shuriken, and chakra blades; basically anything shiny and painful) and I was supposed to dodge them. Before, uncle would help be immediately if I bled - but it didn't happen that day.

I kept waiting, though, despite those watery tears running down and my nose dripping like a fucking kid, which I was - that's how I spent my whole summer afterwards: Zero trust in others.

Uncle Miyagi didn't believe in love, since his own love passed away... but he didn't let me believe in it too.

* * *

Somehow I wake up in the same place I went to hide in last night - that same alley in the middle of two houses. Looking at the narrow view of the hazy sky, I don't feel like getting up. Miyagi and Shinobu... are probably all happy-happy without me anyway... Will Miyagi still kill the prince...? I keep staring at the sky, hoping for some change or someone to come - maybe someone to care?

But no one really comes.

I get up and look around. Fucking great, my clothes are all disheveled and my hair must be a mess since I slept on the dirty ground. Ew, I think as I stare at a piece of horse poop at the corner of the street. If that's there... what would've been at the area where I'm sitting?!

Shaking my head to forget that insignificant thought, I shift my eyes at the morning crowd. Life goes on, whether my life is miserable or not. With this realization, I know that Miyagi will still kill the prince, being the stubborn person he is, and that'll be the conflict between him and Shinobu, as it was with me and him.

Before anyone judges me for betraying Shinobu, let me say something - it's safer that he's locked up away or just out of the way entirely. If he fights a cold man like Miyagi, even if they're all lovey-dovey now, he's going to lose badly.

After a long and painful sigh, I get up completely, not just from my sleeping position. My legs feel fine, so that's a plus - no one stepped on me! Stretching a bit, I set out into the crowd, blending in immediately, except for my eyes. Very soon, my feet bring me towards the palace, my new workplace. Besides the previous info about the prince, I got nothing else. They tell me nothing and the other helpers are dumb - they cook like fucking geniuses but if you ask them a question about studies, even simple math problems, they'll blank out.

I merely asked them about the prince on the first day of the job, and they gave me blank stares.

"Well... he's the prince," one of them shrugs, a short redhead with freckles bombarding his face. He definitely isn't from here.

The second one, who is taller than me, leans against the large wall beside the black cauldron and glares at me. "He's just a prince."

Then I tried to get more info from just that vague question. "How does he look like?"

Now came the dumb blank stares.

"So... does he have black hair?" I implore, trying a bit more.

Blank expressions. Were they just surprised I hadn't seen the prince or did they hate me!?

"Um, I'm new in this area, I've never seen this prince - can you guys tell me how he looks like?" I try for the last time (see, I've turned into fucking Miyagi - no patience at all).

Again with the fucking blank stares!

I sighed then, and as I enter the same old kitchen, I can't help but sigh once more, just like that.

There are only 3 of us - the main chef retired (or died, we honestly don't know...) and so now it's just us three. The redhead is named Karou and the tall guy's name is Kiyoshi. Karou is dumber than Kiyoshi - but I don't blame him much, since he's from... some far-off place that I'd rather not hear from his broken Japanese. As for Kiyoshi, beauty has been given to an ungrateful fellow in his case. He's drop-dead handsome, but he brags about it every fucking minute - when he's not blanking out when I ask questions. It's annoying - I wish god had given me his dashing looks, but nope. I get blue eyes with black hair. People used to call me a demon. And what do people call Kiyoshi? An angel.

He is bestowed with smooth white skin and 'silky soft hair that even Indians wished they had' (his exact words - he's fucking said it twelve times so far). Tall, great hair, and a perfect smile, he is the perfect example of a handsome Japanese youth. However, everyone has faults (and other than his arrogant problem), he has spectacles - thanks to our great technology these days, he has large spectacles that actually make him look smart.

I think that's how people trust him more.

You must be thinking, what people, Miki? There's only 3 of you guys in that large kitchen - No, the girly maids keep coming into the kitchen on the purpose of flirting with Kiyoshi. Only one or two girls came for Karou (god knows why.. - I think he's pretty - in a bishouhen way) and a couple of girls come for me.

So yeah, the kitchen is usually filled with girls. And Miyagi thinks I have it easy, just cooking. I have to cook while listening to the endless chatter of girls complimenting Kiyoshi and making his fucking head get bigger!

Thankfully, today, this morning, only Karou is seen. I must say, this kitchen is the dream kitchen for all chefs. Four cauldrons, counters made out of this rocky substance they call 'granite' and windows that air out everything easily. I love working here...

Wait, is that Shinobu?

Awkwardly, I walk up to the guy next to Karou.

I can't even get a word out before the blonde hugs me with fat tears rolling down his usually scowling face.

"Oi! W-W-Why are you h-hugging me?!" I actually like it...

"I THOUGHT YOU DIED IN THE FIRE!" Shinobu cries, squeezing me tighter.

I definitely like this... how could I ever think of sending this sweet guy away?

"Ha, well, I survived... Is Miyagi here too?" I end the hugging moment with that question and Shinobu steps away from the hug.

With a scowl, he nods. "He's mapping out the area - how far he'll have to run and that stuff," he rolls his eyes.

See? He'll still want to kill the prince. "Now that you know I'm alive... what are you going to do? We don't have a house anymore..."

"Che, not only that, Miyagi said he'd pay for the damages on that house," he scowls again.

"EH?! For the whole building!?" I exclaim, surprised. That building has like over twenty rooms! TWENTY! We don't have that kind of money...

"Yup, and that's why... I'm working here too," Shinobu tells me.

Okay, I hope my jaw isn't dropping. And I hope my heart doesn't pray that he's working in the kitchen.

"Where? I mean, as a butler, guard, or what?" I ask, my eyes popping in curiosity.

This time Shinobu smiles. "A horse keeper!"

And there goes my happiness.

Thanks to Karou, I've found out that the horse stalls are so far from the actual palace and kitchen that it's not even funny. He'll be off in some forest-like area with no human in sight besides this old man that's already keeping the horses. I turn to look at Karou, his countless freckles distracting me for one moment.

"Oi, did the horse keeper die too?" I dare to ask.

"Too? Who else died?" Shinobu intervenes. "OI, DID MIYAGI KILL HIM?! Fuck, so that's why he meant when he said he had something to do!"

I want to warn Shinobu that Miyagi is now standing behind him, but it's not like my odd face expressions will ever hint that.

"If he killed that poor horse keeper...! ARGH, why does he kill people like that?! Fucking samurai!" The blonde continues to swear and yell. "Seriously, how did that old man die?" Shinobu looks at Karou for answers.

"Oi, don't bother him - I'll tell you," Miyagi says right next to Shinobu's ear.

I shudder with a glare. Shit, how did they get so close!? Didn't they hate each other before!?

Shinobu gets scared like a cat and steps away. "Then tell me! Did you kill him or not!?"

"I didn't kill him, as much as you'd love to blame me," Miyagi replies to him, giving his creepiest smile on purpose.

The way Shinobu gazes back at him, with a scowl, it means that he knows that smile too. I don't like this - they're getting closer even though they're fighting. I glance at Karou and he shrugs. Without words being spoken, I want to think he understands this. That he knows I'm in pain just from seeing that couple - that he can see through my yukata and into my heart, that's pulsing faster each time Shinobu comes close to me. I indulge myself into thinking he knows all this just by looking at my sad face.

* * *

A few hours later, after awkwardly watching Miyagi and Shinobu flirt and fight (do they know they're openly flirting or are they that dumb?!), Miyagi leaves to his new job (ironic how they trust a random stranger - he got the job as a butler, but he's in the palace at all times, he even lives here) and Shinobu goes to the dark forest of bleakness. With them gone, it's not like life gets any better. Kiyoshi makes his entrance and it's awful.

Girls instantly fill in with their white yukatas and pink flowers in their hair or some sort of ornament - their bodies reek with rose water perfume, the most popular and expensive smell.

I look at Karou again and hope he's thinking the same thing I am, but he's preoccupied with this short-haired girl that I'm now sure is his lover.

The main butler suddenly comes in, the girls scatter away like bugs, alert.

Whenever the main butler comes into our kitchen, he tells us what to cook for today. And that's the moment I have this excited smile on my face.

After telling us clearly what to cook, we all get ready. First things first - washing our hands. I follow this rule like a good little soldier, but I know Kiyoshi doesn't sometimes.

Watching him with eager eyes, I make sure that he washes his hands with that fat clump of soap and properly rinses out all of the bubbles.

"... Why're you staring at my hands?" Kiyoshi asks, raising a dark brow. I seriously hate how he looks good even though he's upset.

"N-no reason," I mutter, looking away. I can't tell him I don't trust him... or any human beings at all.

Kiyoshi doesn't ask after that and I don't say anything until we get to the cauldrons. He pours too much water AGAIN although I've told him numerous times we only need to add a few cups - small cups.

I fake a cough and give a glance at Karou - if you've noticed by now, I have this bad habit of trusting Karou to see everything from my eyes and hope that he understands me. The redhead shrugs, once more. I always wonder why he shrugs. Is he telling me that it's okay and everything will be better? Or is he telling me that he has no fucking clue why I'm looking at him?

"Hey, why aren't you cutting the onions?" Kiyoshi asks me, giving me a dirty look.

I can't cut onions if I know they're going into a pit of watery doom!

Like Karou, I shrug. "Which cauldron has oil in it?"

"The left one at the end," he tells me rudely as if I asked the most idiotic question in the world.

I look at Karou again. Dammit, same old shrug.

As we continue to cook, I try not to think about Kiyoshi and his horrible mistakes. At the end of the day, I almost explode at the annoying guy when abruptly Shinobu bursts into the room.

"Horses are awesome!" He shouts, smiling at me.

Just seeing that smile, I forget about all my tension and worries.

"Awesome?" I still don't understand some of Shinobu's words.

"... Being awestruck, I think," the blonde seems to be thinking of something.

"Ah, okay - well, they are majestic creatures after all," I smile.

"Aren't they smelly?" Kiyoshi cuts in, like literally in between me and Shinobu - in our little bubble.

"Yes, but most animals are," I retort curtly. Don't you dare ruin my time with Shinobu!

However, before I can really get angry or upset, Shinobu breaks my heart before Kiyoshi can.

"So... where's Miyagi? I... haven't seen him.. around...," he says slowly, blushing with each word.

I think Karou can understand me now as I look at him. He doesn't shrug.

"... He must be somewhere... I don't know, actually," I look away, blinking away tears. Dammit, after all that stress and now this emotional bomb... am I really that fragile that I'll break in two because of that one question?

Yes, I am that fucking fragile like glass.

"He's with the main butler in the hallway next to the entrance - I think I heard it from a maid," Kiyoshi informs him.

He doesn't waste a second here and he runs out of the room, his happiness making his face illuminate.

While I stay in the hot kitchen, tired and emotionally exhausted.

"Oi, that was slick - don't cry in front of him, he would only feel bad," Kiyoshi chides me, frowning.

Uh, really? He's scolding me? For crying?!

But what he said is true... Shinobu doesn't even know that I like him (heck, I only found out today!), so he would feel burdened by my useless tears... and this useless love. More tears automatically accumulate and I can't stop them at all. Of course I brush every little drop away, but with wet hands, I don't know how to clean the tears now (my yukata sleeves are drenched in sweat and water).

And that's when my world turns black. Nothing is seen and all my tears are absorbed in the darkness. This is the only time I'm thankful for Kiyoshi - he's made so many fucking mistakes today, he technically owes me for this.

My hands greedily clench his shirt, enjoying the warmth.

_This warmth... is needed from time to time,_ I think.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :)**

**Omake:**

**Me: Miki, are you happy now? You were the narrator today!**

**Miki: *dies in happiness***

**Shinobu: Wow, a full chapter of Miki-ness, so weird. So... author-san, are you ever going to write how I got the job and went for the interview..?**

**Me: Nope. :)**

**Shinobu: ... o_O Then are you going to show the time I spent with the horses? :)**

**Me: Nope. :)**

**Shinobu:... Are you going to write about when I woke up in Miyagi's arms that morning?! :D**

**Me: Nope. :)**

**Shinobu: ... ARE YOU GOING TO WRITE ANYTHING YOU OLD HAG?!**

**Me: ... Is that a trick question? XD **

**Shinobu: *explodes from anger* **


	11. Shinobu's world

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (but I own Miki)**

**Author's notes: Shinobu's perspective - first person - also a sneak peak into Miyagi's mind - woot! I wanted smut in here, but I think I'll take it slowly with this couple. XD Also, the parts that Shinobu says in his dream state that have a * - pointy star beside them are things said in English - which is why it sounded like weird stuff for Miyagi. ^^ I will skip the part where Shinobu meets Miki because I'm lazy~ **

**Enjoy! **

Shhhhhhiiiiittt, my head hurts. And my legs... it's as if someone dropped a boulder on them. I roll around in whatever bed I'm in - for now the whole idea of the fire isn't in my mind at all - and snuggle into the closest pillow. Hmm, yes, I should sleep more. I should be happy in the past. No school, no nagging mom, and no strict rules binding me to what society calls 'normal'.

I'm so... free here.

Oddly comfortable in my position, I squeeze harder, my legs tangling around the object. I like how the pillow is warm... wait, why is it so warm?

Ah, I'm still in Japan - everything is warm, even the paper doors are sizzling hot.

As I continue to sleep, wandering into my thoughts, I feel a tingling sensation on my neck - like some sort of dog is licking that spot. Am I sleeping outside? Shit, please tell me I have my clothes on!

I shift a bit just to test what I'm wearing and when I feel a cloth around me, my tension relieves. The tingling doesn't end, though.

"Oi, doggy, go somewhere else~~~," I whisper to it sweetly, almost cooing.

"No...," the dog replies.

FUCK.

My eyes flutter open so fast that my gray pupils dilate instantly and I blink a couple of thinks - as if my eyes were a clicking camera shutter, I see each image separately: Me hugging Miyagi so tightly that he was only a few millimeters away from my face, me backing away from him in my dreamy state, looking at us naked in some room (WHY AM I NAKED?!), a white sheet covering us (hence the cloth, I guess), and me untangling my legs away from Miyagi's long legs.

"OI! W-W-WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! WHY'RE WE NAKED?!" I yell at him, angry.

"Hmm...? Lemme sleep~," Miyagi mumbles as he hides his face in the white pillows.

"Sleep? HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!?" I start pushing him to wake him up. "Oi, I bet you're just acting! You're wide awake, aren't you?!"

He grunts again. "Let. Me. Sleep."

"Ha? I can see the sunlight - wake up!" My eyes now wander around the room, curious. Slowly it comes to me that the kitchen exploded in a huge fire... so where are we now?

The room is simpler than the hotel room, but there's elegance in it's simplicity - and the sheets are softer, the pillows fluffier. Thick rays of hot sunshine are seeping through the paper doors that probably lead out to the patio (or the garden, like a Japanese traditional house, no?) and I squint my eyes a bit just to observe that area of the room.

"OIII, wake up!" I complain, scowling a bit. How can he sleep with brightness all around him?!

I push, shove, and pinch him - all I get are annoyed grunts and pissed off groans in return.

"Che, then you stay here, I'm exploring!" I tell him and then realize I'm naked (for the second time - god knows how I forgot this important detail).

Looking down, I realize that even my underwear has been removed. Shit.

He's seen me fully naked... that perverted old bastard!

I get up and wrap the sheet around me. Pulling away all of the sheet, I leave Miyagi naked on the bed and my god, I looked. It is a purely an accident - a mistake - a useless glimpse that turns awkward. I see Miyagi's whole naked body in his cradled sleeping position. It was supposed to be an innocent glance, - like I said, a mistake, but my eyes froze.

Now, as I keep staring, I can't help but observe the contour of his body - his tan skin looks... so smooth. And muscles are everywhere: his legs look strong and lean, his arms are definitely built, and abdominal muscles have never looked... sexier. I know I'm probably red now and I should move my eyes, but this whole empty room is boring without Miyagi in it - he's like a main attraction in a museum.

Fuck, did I just compare Miyagi to a piece of art?!

Instantly I turn around, embarrassed and shocked. I shouldn't think of him, he's not worth it. I'm in the past and he's a violent samurai - I... shouldn't even think of something... like ... r-r-romantic stuff. Slowly... very slowly, I turn my head back and then flinch.

Those dark eyes are darting at me.

"S-Shin..nobu?" Miyagi murmurs slowly and then closes those dark eyes - I seriously held my breath the whole time he had those damn things open. There was something very petrifying about them - they made me lose my thoughts and fixed me in my spot...

AH, did we kiss yesterday!?

I-is that w-why I remember t-t-those eyes?! I cover my eyes and fall onto the bed again - I don't even notice that I fall next to Miyagi, perfectly.

And then I gaze again. Nothing wrong with staring... right? I must be bi-polar because one part of me wants out and another part wants to keep looking, keep falling...

He snores loudly and this snore surprisingly keeps me calm - and soon, I actually fall asleep.

* * *

Next time I wake up... let's just say I hit Miyagi... a lot. Seems like I tend to forget stuff when I fall asleep and it takes a few moments to remember... enough moments to hit a few sissy punches at a weak and sleepy Miyagi. He's pretty nice about it, I'm surprised. No random katana pulled out and no glares afterward. When I've calmed down, we sit up on the bed (covering our... bodies) and discuss this fucking weird situation.

"So... why the fuck are we naked?" My main concern, honestly. We've already slept next to each other in the wagon, so I don't resent him for that (even though I should!), but being naked is a whole another thing.

Miyagi yawns widely, stretching his hands up and then gives me a dull stare. "I don't know."

"HA?! H-how do you not know?!" I shriek and my own voice scratches my ears.

"Well... I know you burnt that kitchen and you almost died... but after that seems a bit hazy," the old man massages his forehead, as if that'll help his crappy memory.

"Hazy?! Fix your memory, old man! Try to remember!" My scowls clearly aren't showing my irritation, are they?

"Remember our exciting time last night or remember what happened after the fire?" Miyagi asks me with this super irritating smirk that I feel like shoving him away, that creep.

"ARGH, just remember something!" Dammit, why did I blush?!

Seeing my reaction, I feel like his grin gets a bit wider, but then he changes his expression completely into something serious - that face he makes when he's talking about killing someone.

"Fuck, did you kill someone?" I ask him and unconsciously I grip onto the white sheet.

"No... why would I?" He raises a dark brow.

Seriously, he dares to ask? This samurai who gets paid to kill?

"Ah, forget this - do you even know where we are?" I inquire now, trying not to scowl.

"Hm... Wait, I think I know why I don't remember anything - I must've drunk sake somewhere," Miyagi tells me with this stupid face that I know he definitely remembers drinking sake.

"Great! And where are our clothes?"

He shrugs, completely unaware.

Before I lash out on him now, the doors slip open so fast and two maids in white yukatas come in so quickly that I sort of jump back.

"Good morning! We're glad to welcome you, Mister Miyagi, into the palace!" One maid smiles and for some reason although she says she's talking to Miyagi, her eyes are fucking glued on mine.

Ignoring her intent stare, I look at Miyagi.

"So... you got us welcomed into the palace? What the fuck did we do last night?" I glare at him, my words filled with darkness.

* * *

Shinobu doesn't need to know what happened last night, I think as I look blankly at his cat-like glare. Last night... ah, it was the worst night of my life. First, he almost died out on me - I still can't explain my thudding heartbeat. Why did my mind go blank and my hands get all clammy? What does this little brat mean to me? I know I have desires... but last night, when I thought he was dead, something in me also died.

I don't like where this is going... but how do I stop it?

Ah, dammit, anyway, second, I owe a ton of money to that inn keeper now and since our building burnt down, I had to find shelter for both of us. I could only think of one place: the palace. I hadn't even thought about the wagon (I still don't know where it is - did someone steal it last night? Or did the inn keeper take it?) and carried the blondie in my arms - I walked for miles until I reached the palace doors. Thankfully the night was dry and it didn't rain - No, nothing too bad, but at the palace, they stopped me at the door, those damn guards.

Here's how it all went:

_"Excuse me?" One tall bulky man looked down at me, wrinkling his fat nose. "Who might you be, coming here so late?"_

_"Ah...," yes, I blanked out for a moment - coming of with good lies takes a few seconds and clearly I hadn't pre-planned anything along that boring thirty minute walk there. "... My nephew works here and he told us we could stay here for the night."_

_The other guard immediately whispered something to the other, giving me the dirtiest look in the world, and the first guard nodded, as if confirming whatever nasty thing the other told me._

_"His name is Miki," I added for emphasis, hoping that'll do the trick._

_"Oh, Miki the kitchen helper?" The first guard said, his brute face sporting a faint smile._

_I nodded eagerly. Nice! It's working!_

_"Yes, o-our inn caught on fire tonight and Miki told us we could stay here... I've heard you've got plenty of rooms... enough rooms for all the maids," thank you very much, gossip from Miki. God knows where he hears this crap, but it's info nonetheless._

_The rude guard winced and narrowed his eyes at me. "And where did you here that?"_

_"Well, my nephew works here, of course I'd hear things from him," I gulped Just because you're bloody tall doesn't mean you can look down at people! Fuck, just who hires these men!?_

_"Uh-huh," he retorted, clearly not believing a word I said. Is it because I carry a katana? Dammit, these bastards!_

_Before I could say anything else in my defense, he whispered something to the other man again and I could see him smirk at me, purposely provoking me. Couldn't he fucking see I have this teenager on my back!? Is Shinobu that fucking invisible?!_

_"Who gave this Miki fellow the authority to invite people to live in the palace?" The man now sneered at me. Sneer!_

_However, whatever he just said was true... Miki has no authority (anywhere, honestly)._

_"... Please, sir, let me stay here for the night - as you both can see, I have this boy with me who fainted in the fire. Please give us shelter for one night and I'll repay the favor, maybe not today, but someday," I started to beg, sadly. This is the part I'd rather never tell the blonde - even if it kills me._

_Again, the rude man looked at me oddly, as if he was still suspicious._

_"Lots of people want shelter - there are homeless people everywhere - what makes you so special?" He said as he began to close the door._

_Immediately I set my foot to stop it from closing. "Please, sir, I'm begging you. I'm not special, but I own a few shares in my brother's town, down south -," I'm interrupted ruthlessly._

_"Town? I'm sorry, but a population of 10 people isn't a town," he taunted with an air of arrogance. Fuck, if the guards are this arrogant, how bad is the prince? No wonder people want him dead!_

_I gave a sad smile and then looked up with strong eyes. "I'm Yoh Miyagi - ask a butler or something to look me up - I'm sure they'll know what town I own."_

_I didn't know at that time if my confident threat scared him or not, but he got a maid to actually ask around in the palace if they knew anything about me and this town I was talking about. Thankfully, there was one girl from Takahiro's town that knew about me and the rude guard had a look of betrayal on his face - as if someone took his favorite toy and wouldn't give it back. After that, I had to sign tons of documents (to pay for my stay and shit like that) - my katana was explicitly taken away from me (damn those bastards) - and Shinobu and I were given one room. _

Now, third - this part is a bit messed up on my part, but I'll never admit it - Shinobu had a fever last night. It was obvious, he was sweating and started speaking some strange shit like 'I am a student'* and 'why am I trapped here'* - god knows he was delirious. So, as a good guardian, I took off his clothes... and mine, and as they say - heat with heat, I held him close to myself to keep his temperature from becoming too low. I did him a favor and he should be thankful...

So now as I stare at that cat-like glare, I can't possibly tell him I hid those clothes under this futon and that we're actually sitting on our clothes. Plus, the maids are making me feel shitty because I'm naked with a young boy... not that their opinion matters, but poor Shinobu. They way they're looking at him... they definitely know he's the bottom. Che, 'welcome' they say. Bloody liars. They wanted to kick me out. Before signing those fucking papers I had to bend down to plead for mercy - for those rich bastards to let me stay. Not even a good room! Fucking hot in here.

"Mister Miyagi, you signed... to work as a guard - do you remember that?" The same maid tells me, a sly smile on her pretty face.

I sigh. Fuck yeah I remember. I can feel the blondie stare at me - god, my cheek feels warm, he could drill a hole through my face!

"You signed up for a job?!" He yells at me and I swear my ears are bleeding from that shrill voice.

"Mister Takatsuki-kun, you've been signed up as a horse keeper," the maid tells him, giving a gentle smile - like what the fuck, he gets a gentle smile?! They must pity him for being a concubine (or so that's what they're assuming).

"EHH?!" Shinobu's pretty gray eyes widen in shock.

And then those eyes dart at me, ballistic.

Shit.

"Ah, um, ano... We sort of owe them for letting us stay... and um, we need to pay the inn keeper for destroying his property," I choke, my eyes wandering around the room, avoiding the blonde's glare.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SIGN ME UP FOR FUCKING JOBS!" He shouts at my face.

I can hear the girls giggle at the side, and when the blonde hears them, he blushes and sits down again (as he had risen to exclaim his point). Poor Shinobu-chin (a nickname I've come up for him... god, if he hears it, he'd kill me), he looks so embarrassed.

"Sorry... but we need the money," I tell him and he returns me with another glare - this time a glare that says 'you said this last time'.

Ah right, we need money and that's why we're killing the prince.

Suddenly fate made sense to me and my eyes sparkled.

* * *

What the fuck is wrong with Miyagi!? First, he signs me up with a fucking job and now he's looking at me with creepy sparkling eyes in front of these maids! W-what if he kisses me in front of them?! My blush heightens and I can't believe I'm doing this, but I look away shyly. Shit, why did I did I do it shyly?! The movement felt awkward!

"Shinobu, listen," Miyagi says now, leaning closer.

Blood rises to my face, temperature rising so fast that I bet a thermometer would break, I gaze up at his dark eyes beckoning me to lean forward.

"What?" I whisper back - I don't care if those girls just squealed (but I'm curious as to why, but that's another matter!).

He smiles at me and I feel my heart echo in my mind - a fast thump-thump.

"We need money to pay back them and the inn keeper, right? Well, we'll get that money if we kill the prince - so that way we won't have to work all our lives here," he tells me, speaking super fast, yet in a low voice that resonates in my ears.

But whatever he said makes me mad as hell. Like seriously? He thinks we can just kill the prince like that just so we don't have to pay for what we deserve? Fucking samurai!

"We're not killing him - remember, I'm here to stop you?" I scowl, feeling awful that he's got access to the palace now and he's a fucking guard no less!

His reaction is ... a surprise. Instead of a glare or an upset face, he puts on a sad face of hurt. Why is he hurt? I didn't say anything wrong... I'm just admitting to what I've driven so far - the fact that I hate killers and he happens to be the killer in this situation.

"... I'm going with my plan, you go with yours - we're on equal footing here," he tells me and then leans away - and for one tiny second, I don't know why, I actually felt disappointed that he leaned back.

And true enough, we were on equal footing. Both had jobs in the palace and both got to live in it - nothing could be any fairer. Now all I had to do was fight with him... and I had yet to hold a katana.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :**D

**Omake:**

**Shinobu: *_* EQUAL FOOTING?! HE STAYS IN THE FUCKING PALACE ALL DAY WHILE I'M TEN MILES AWAY WITH HORSES!**

**Me: Only 2 miles, Shinobu-kun. **

**Shinobu: *_* EXACTLY!**

**Me: I'll send him into guard training then. *sighs***

**Miyagi: I'll pass... since I'm a trained samurai already. **

**Shinobu: *_* WHAT KIND OF EQUAL FOOTING IS THIS?!**

**Me: Hey, at the end of the day, you'll both sleep in the same futon. **

**Shinobu: *_* LIKE THAT MAKES IT ANY BETTER!**

**Miyagi: *smiles wide* It does to me~**


	12. Katana

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica! (but I own Miki, Kiyoshi, and Karou - wow, 3 OCs)**

**Author's note: Sorry for the UBER long delay, but I was busy and then I just slowed down too much. Anyway, if you have any questions about this chapter please PM me or ask me in the comments! :)**

**Enjoy! ^^ **

Holding a newly bought katana, the blonde feels giddy. More than giddy, actually, he feels like he can swing the damn thing and cut tree branches like a fucking boss. Of course, that is, when he gets used to the weight of it. Damn thing weight at least five pounds to him and he's pretty sure that the blacksmith definitely gave him a sucky katana - _why else would it weigh so much?!_ Regardless of the weight, he's excited that he'll finally be moving forward with the whole 'I'll beat Miyagi' mission in his mind. Feeling like a samurai himself, he smiles blissfully at the crowds of people walking ahead of him.

As he walks towards the horse stalls (which are literally 2 miles away from the palace - somewhere on the edge of Edo), he thinks about Miyagi's proposition about paying off the inn keeper with the bounty money they'll receive. It sounds like a solid plan, really, it does, but one thing bothers Shinobu, as always: the killing part. He would love it if the prince miraculously gave them enough money to be free from that inn keeper and to revive Takahiro's dying town. It kills him that the prince is away and he can't persuade him. Since none of these people really matter to him, he's not that scared of the prince's authority or status - instead he's got some plans up his sleeve to negotiate with the prince.

And that's something Miki also agreed to this morning, as he recalls.

_"Eh, negotiate? With the prince?" Miki mocked at first, unable to fathom how a simple peasant like Shinobu could talk to the prince - and negotiation was impossible!_

_"Yeah, you know, for money. Maybe he could make a deal with us or something," the blonde shrugged._

_"What kind of deal?" Blue eyes leaned in close._

_Fidgeting, the blonde didn't know what to say next. Planning something takes time and it took him a while to think up this idea. He never thought he'd reach this stage of thinking._

_"... We could tell him about his pursuers and make him pay us for that information," Shinobu tried, but that plan seemed awkward._

_Miki laughed. "You want us to be the rat? Why would we ruin our chances of making money?!"_

_"No! Not rat... but maybe the prince has more money than the person who placed a bounty on him," the blonde said - a valid point._

_"Yeah, so what? We're going to rob this place after we kill him," his friend gave him an evil smirk._

_"HA?!" Shinobu instantly backed off, taken back. "ROB!?"_

_"SHHHHHHHHH!" Miki covered his mouth. _

_Karou looked up dazedly and Kiyoshi was too busy surrounded by girls to notice something. They were in the kitchen and Shinobu had visited before he set out. _

_"Uncle only thought of this yesterday - isn't this a great idea?" The blue-eyed boy whispered with an air of admiration. _

_"No! It's not a great idea. He's a fucking killer - don't tell me he stooped lower to robbery!" Shinobu spat in disgust. _

_"Well... we need the money," Miki justified with his usual pitiful eyes. _

_"Fuck this, they need money too! They don't go out and steal!" The blonde hissed, pointing at Karou and Kiyoshi. _

_Miki is rendered speechless. He hung his head low. _

_"So... how are you going to negotiate?" He whispers very softly that it's a miracle Shinobu even heard it. _

_"Tell him that we have info about who wants to kill him and we'll need money for it - we take the money first and then tell him the names of the bad people. Miyagi should know about them, right? If he's out to kill the prince, he wouldn't be helping us... so I want you to ask Miyagi the names of the people who want us to kill the prince. Can you do that for me?" Shinobu asked with serious eyes beaming at Miki's blue ones. _

_The black-haired Miki felt awkward to accept this proposal. It took Shinobu five long minutes full of lectures and reasons as to why killing the prince is bad for everyone - these people won't have a job, the whole city won't have a ruler, and the balance of things will be messed up (history wise too!). Finally after those painfully long minutes, Miki nodded in approval. _

Feeling like he's on the top of the world, Shinobu jumps into the forest with his katana swinging. All he has to do now is practice - he'll still need to keep Miyagi away from the prince when he returns.

* * *

After ten minutes of swinging his katana, the blonde 'accidentally' drops his sword and a few seconds later he collapses on his back, breathing loud gasps. The fucking katana was too heavy for him! Every swing made his muscles ache more and he felt like by the end of those ten minutes he was in quicksand - doomed to sink into darkness. Sweating bullets, the blonde merely focuses on his breathing.

_In. _

_Out. _

_In. _

_OUCH._

Furious eyes gaze up at a black boot squishing his shoulder.

"OI!" He shouts and grabs the shoe violently with his hands.

"Oops, almost didn't see you there, blondie," Miyagi's obnoxious voice poisons his ears.

"Get. OFF. OF. ME!" Shinobu pratically wrestles with Miyagi's leg until the man moves it.

Getting up, the blonde is prepared to tackle the bastard any minute, but Miyagi keeps a distance.

"So, are you finally training?" The raven gives a glance at Shinobu's katana, which was lying like a neglected toy.

"I was!" The blonde scowls. "Now leave, you're in the way!"

Ignoring the man's dark eyes on him, Shinobu walks forward to grab his katana. _Shit_, he thinks, _my arms hurt_. Like an inexperienced learner, he never exercised before he picked up his weapon and clearly he didn't have any muscles so the weapon was heavy. No dodging training, no aiming, and no help from anyone - Shinobu looked like a stubborn kid that wanted to become a tennis champion on his first day of practice.

As he swings his katana at Miyagi in an attempt to shoo him away, he wobbles and his katana falls.

"Need help?" Miyagi catches the heavy blade with two fingers.

Shinobu stares at him with a dull expression.

Miyagi had grabbed his katana with two fingers in mid-air, stopping it from falling to the ground. Repeat: He fucking grabbed his katana, that weight a shit-ton to Shinobu, with TWO FUCKING FINGERS!

His scowl gets darker as he takes his katana back.

"No, I'm fine," Shinobu shifts uncomfortably with his katana weighing him down.

"I know you're fine and healthy, but you still need help... don't you?"

The look Miyagi's giving the blonde irritates him. It's that know-it-all look his teachers give him when he accidentally misses a point on a test - as if they're 100 times smarter than him.

"I don't need your help," the blonde glares at him, still awkwardly dragging his katana (yes, it's gotten so heavy he has to drag it now).

"... You do know that's a katana and not a shovel, right?" Miyagi points out rudely, mocking his manner.

"...! It's my katana - I can carry it however I want to!" Shinobu shouts, annoyed. _What the fuck is his problem!?_

"... Why are you here anyway?" He immediately asks before Miyagi can make another rude remark.

The tall man shrugs. "I got bored 'guarding' the palace. There are twenty-five fucking guards - there's no prince in the palace - why do we need to guard it?!"

"Wait... where's the rest of the family?" Shinobu's ears perk up and he turns around fully, finally interested in talking to him.

"Oh, they died. I thought everyone knew that. What, you didn't learn history?" The old man makes yet another rude comment.

The blonde doesn't mind the comment as much as the info. _No family members and everyone around him wants to kill him? Such a sad life..._

"Oi, don't tell me... you actually didn't know?" Miyagi looks surprised.

"He's the sole inheritor, isn't he...? Is that why everyone wants him dead?" The boy whispers lightly.

"Well... and because if he's dead, new rulers can be put in charge - better rulers that'll change Edo for good," the raven tells him, as if killing the prince will solve wars.

"Do you really think Edo will change for the good? Or will it go corrupt? Just like those who put a bounty on the prince...," Shinobu frowns.

"Oi... why are you so worried about this? The prince isn't even here yet - you should keep on training!" Miyagi attempts to alleviate the boy's mood, but the blonde has fallen too deep into his thoughts.

"... Just because he's the only royalty living, that doesn't mean we should kill him - if people talked to him, or negotiated with him to change issues, maybe he'd actually help!" The blonde abruptly defends the prince.

The raven watches the heated blonde scowl as he finishes his little speech.

"Negotiate? Don't you think they've already tried that? I'm not much into politics, but I know people who've told me about his obstinate traditional methods. He doesn't plan to change at all. People are getting tired of him - the only way to get rid of such a young person is killing him," Miyagi explains, knitting his brow in frustration.

Shinobu is shamefaced and can't think of anything else but his broken record.

"Killing him isn't the right answer... He's a human being with a heart and thoughts - what right do we have to kill him?" He glares at the raven, blinking away sad tears - his katana has already fallen and now it's just a stare-off.

"Have you ever thought of the majority good? So many people will benefit off of his dead. What point is there for him to live?"

That killing statement makes Shinobu snap. Instantly grabbing his katana, regardless of the pain he's feeling, he reels it towards the man and a loud clashing sound explodes between them as both their blades hit sharply against each other.

"Oi, what's gotten into you?" Miyagi deflects the blonde's katana easily and leaps back.

Without responding, the enraged blonde tackles the raven once again with his katana pointed at him with vicious intentions. Obviously Miyagi dodges it smoothly, but he's a little concerned about Shinobu - however, a battle was a battle, no matter how stupid or inexperienced the opponent is.

Diving towards Shinobu, Miyagi's katana collides with the blonde's heavy weapon and still the blonde managed to deal with the shock, even though he skidded back from the pressure. Unlike fencing, their weapons were heavier (at least for Shinobu) so each collision resonates in his body and makes him shake. For a couple of minutes both men lash out at each other and with every hit the blonde barely dodges, his muscles ache more. And with each passing second, the sweats on their backs, arms, and face increases. The temperature already made the blonde drench in sweat without even moving and now he was covered in sweat - his clothes actually wet on his back and underarms.

Miyagi's black hair became slicker with sweat and that was honestly the only thing that somewhat distracted the blonde.

As for Miyagi, as he continued to 'play' with Shinobu, his lecherous eyes were practically mind-raping the blonde. Those focuses grey eyes... attracted him at first... but slowly his dirty mind went towards his collarbone - his sweaty, yet delicious looking collarbone. Ah, even his Adam's apple is sexy in this heat - his slim waist is screaming to be roughly held, his weak shoulders meant to be massaged, and his lovely red lips were definitely asking to be kissed. All Miyagi could think of was embracing the blonde - he never even considered why the blonde was so upset (which was his first concern - god knows where that went...) or why he's attacking Miyagi will all his fucking might.

Seeing the blonde back up a little, the raven takes this opportunity to make peace.

"Oi, are you finally tired?" _Because if this continues... I'm going to rape you. _

His own honesty surprised him and he looked away, awkwardly. Thank goodness he kept that thought in his mind.

Again, saying nothing, the blonde is merely motivated by Miyagi's all authoritative voice. His original irritation resurfacing, Shinobu yields his katana forward and swings it faster than before. He managed to surprise the raven as Miyagi jolts to dodge. He's going easy on him with his lustful eyes gravitating around the blonde, but he feels like Shinobu deserves a medium level training.

A strong, rough slash causes the blonde's katana to fall immediately onto the ground with a thundering clack.

They awkwardly look at one another.

Shinobu scowls and then Miyagi snaps into full pervert-mode.

Using the back side of his blade, he pushes the blonde towards the wall of the long, wooden horse stalls. Having cornered the surprised blonde, he makes his moves fast because one thing he's learned about Shinobu is that the boy resists fast. In fact, as he's being cornered by Miyagi's body, his arms and hands automatically shield his body, pushing the raven away.

Instead of doing any of the dirty (yet satisfying) acts from his imagination, he gives Shinobu the most pitiful look in the world - as if he has a box of chocolates right in front of him but he's told not to eat them. And they're the world's most expensive chocolates too!

He doesn't know if Shinobu understands that look, but after giving the look, he retreats. Quickly grabbing the blonde's katana, he hands it back to him.

"You... should practice more... but today was good," Miyagi compliments him and leaves without turning back.

Because he's 100% sure he'd change his mind looking at the sweaty and hot blonde pressed against the stall.

Shinobu remains there for a while. He's a bit too shell-shocked to move right now and he's taking heavy breaths (which he continuously did during the fight - another reason that Miyagi was so turned on... he could just imagine the moans). There's something building in his heart for Miyagi... was it trust or respect? Trust because Miyagi backed down and didn't harass him as usual or respect that he fought nicely and didn't do all the perverted acts? He doesn't know what it is exactly... but something has changed and it makes him scowl.

Even though he took five whole minutes calming his heart down... his heartbeat was still thumping very fast - pounding fervently in his chest and he had no clue why. The heat was surely getting to him.

* * *

"EH!? Y-y-you f-fought with M-Miyagi?!" Miki exclaims as he sees the blonde dressed in a new yukata. "A-and you came back a-alive?!"

"... Yeah," Shinobu raises an annoyed brow. _What was so shocking about this?_

"Well, he doesn't usually go easy on strangers... and he never gives free lessons," the blue-eyed boy tells him as he peels potatoes in a large ceramic bowl. Karou is helping him, but Kiyoshi is too busy chatting with maids to do work - he looks like a sun surrounded by different planets.

"I'm... not a stranger," the blonde whispers, scowling (or pouting).

"Still, you're not family either," Miki points out and rolls his eyes as he sees Kiyoshi grab a girl's waist, pulling her closer towards him.

Noticing this, Shinobu has this creepy smile that says, 'aha, so you have a weakness too!'.

"So... who're you looking at?" Shinobu asks in a fake perky voice.

"H-huh? Uh, um, no one...," his friend instantly looks down at the potatoes.

"Oh, is his name No-WON, because I'm pretty sure his name is Kiyoshi-kun, right?" The blonde grins wickedly.

Blushing now, Miki shakes his head. "It's not what you think."

"Oh-ho, then what is it?" Shinobu laughs, glad to see Miki acting like his future Miki.

_Odd. Future Miki's boyfriend's name is Kiyoshi too_, Shinobu notes to himself.

With his ears red, Miki mumbles, "Nothing, he's just a friend."

"... Is he not... like you?" The blonde's expression turns serious now.

Miki nods sadly, clearly understanding Shinobu's implications.

"Are you sure...? Maybe we should test him," Shinobu smiles.

"T-test?" Miki asks slowly, stopping his fingers from peeling the potato.

"Yeah, to see if he likes you or not. Jealousy generally works. Let's make him jealous of me," the blonde offers and before Miki can reject the notion, Shinobu grabs his hands.

"Eehhh?!" Blue eyes open wide in shock and he blushes red.

Firmly holding his hand, Shinobu leans in close to whisper something in Miki's red ear.

"Look, he's looking over here," the blonde tells him, nudging him to see Kiyoshi's face.

"He's only looking because I shouted just now," Miki retorts bitterly. Reality is harsh, but it's better than wishful thinking.

"Then... let's try something else...," Shinobu trails off.

Miki relaxes a bit as Shinobu inches away from his face. The close proximity to his recent crush (that had been cruelly crushed) hurts and maybe that's also another reason Kiyoshi is looking at him. Maybe he's worried... or just curious to see Miki's reaction. Whatever it was, Miki doubted it's love.

The blue-eyed boy doesn't see this coming at all and jerks back as Shinobu's face comes closer to his.

* * *

**Author: Let's see next time what Shinobu does! :) Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! (btw, I drew Miyagi for the cover of this story (I used a normal pencil and then watercolored it a bit) and edited the color so it looks like old paper to match with this theme!)**

**Omake:**

**Miki: Oh, god, what does Shin-Shin do to me?! *_***

**Me: ... You don't want to know...**

**Shinobu: *laughs evilly* Be afraid, Miki - be very afraid. **

**Me: *steps away from the blonde***

**Miki: *gulps* Y-y-you w-wouldn't!**

**Shinobu: For friendship, I would. *flashes a dark smile***

**Miyagi: *pouts* What about for me? I want you to do stuff with me... naughty stuff...**

**Shinobu: Oi, shaddup! *blushes* **


	13. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (but I own Miki!)**

**Author's notes: Sorry for the delay - been sick again, now I'm somewhat better. Lots of bad language in this chapter and it's getting a bit hot (just a bit), so enjoy! **

Miyagi jumps straight into the closest river he could find and plans to stay there for life. After that excruciating pain from refraining, he can't help but want to stay in this cold water forever. He was literally on fire a few minutes away - burning with pure desire and lust - something so strong that he had given up all ethics, morals or whatever. There reached a point where all he could hear was the sweet sound of Shinobu's gasping breath -_ In... .out... in... fuck_, Miyagi thinks as he looks down, _not fucking again!_

Just imagining it arouses him back to his peak. PEAK! He couldn't ever get aroused by women or even other men... besides his sensei. Yet this boy, this strange dark-blonde (getting darker everyday) boy can make him want to cross all boundaries. Intoxicated or heated, dry or wet, in any case or scenario, he always seems to want Shinobu. It's surprising to Miyagi how this feeling is never-ending. Usually concubines are... temporary and only to fill up the usual lust one has. People of status don't usually worry about rape and harassment - they just pay if off when they're done, as if dismissing the sin away.

But he can't seem to do that to the blonde.

After calming down, he thinks about this unsettling feeling in his chest. He's realized this already, but now he's going to admit it to himself.

He loves that blonde and he definitely can't force the boy - no, he'd rather suffer this burning hell than hurt that innocent blonde.

* * *

Or so he thought.

After walking miles from the river to the palace in his soaking wet clothes, he changes into a new black yukata. Looking sleek with his black hair all shiny and dripping, he casually walks into the kitchen only to witness something that'll tear his little 'no forcing' rule to shreds.

Shinobu's red lips meet Miki's faintly pinkish ones right in front of him - all the girls in the kitchen squeal while Miyagi's jaw drops.

The blonde doesn't blush a bit, but Miki's face is red as he pushes Shinobu away, embarrassed to death and teary-eyed.

"The fuck did I miss?" Miyagi remarks as he gets closer to them, moving through the crowd like the stiff and irritated prick he is.

He gets a glare from Shinobu and a slight roll of the eyes: that's all that it takes for Miyagi to snap, grab the blonde's hand roughly, and drag him away. There's only one place to drag in this case and he leads him there without stopping. Of course the blonde keeps yelling at him to let go and shit, but nothing honestly can stop him that this point.

"OI, old man! LET GO!" The blonde yells once more as they near their room.

Miyagi says nothing. He's both too angry and upset to say anything. The only words that'll come out of his mouth right now will most likely be 'suck it', 'fuck', and 'fucking whore'.

"MIYAGI! Stop, you're hurting me wrist!" Shinobu cries as he attempts to wriggle his hand out. His wrist is red now and he's afraid it might bruise. _Just how hard is this fucking moron going to squeeze my wrist?!_

Sadly this only makes Miyagi squeeze a tad bit harder, irritating the blonde.

"Fucker, that was on purpose, wasn't it!? Aish, you're so annoying!" Shinobu scowls as he throws his sissy punches at Miyagi.

By now they've reached the paper door (which Miyagi violently opens) and the blonde is thrown to the floor (_dammit, they got rid of the fucking futon_, Miyagi notes mentally to himself). Shutting the door just as he opened it (with the same quick movements), he looks at the blonde as if he's looking at his prey - or his victim.

However, unlike most of his victims, this one looks fierce as if he could attack Miyagi equally and be just as forceful.

* * *

In Shinobu's view, all of this is like a challenge: Miyagi is definitely asking for it now. Maybe their fight before wasn't good enough, eh? He feels like the man is getting him to practice. Why else would he throw him on the ground, right...?

"Oi, do you think you can handle me? I'm not as weak as you think I am!" Shinobu exclaims, cracking his knuckles as he attempts to look cool.

_Handle you? Yes. Weak? If you aren't already, I'll make you..._ Miyagi gives a truly cool smile, without even saying a word.

The blonde shivers. _The fuck did he just send?! A fucking wave of creepiness?! _

"Fine, I'll take you on - come at me!" The blonde dares him, putting up his fists as if he's ready to box.

Miyagi raises a brow, but he's pretty pleased at how prepared the boy is. He's actually willing to let Miyagi come to him? Heaven was seriously listening to Miyagi today, wasn't it? Being accepted to basically do whatever he wants, the raven doesn't waste this golden opportunity. The boy had already gotten up, but it was not hard to tackle him to the ground again as Miyagi towered over him with his body weight. Shinobu gasps in alarm as he feels Miyagi instantly grope his chest and the boy cries out in shock.

"A-AH-! OI, W-what're you doing?!" Shinobu asks, astonished and currently trying to push Miyagi away.

"Doing what you asked... I'm handling you," the old raven murmurs gently against the blonde's ear.

A deep flush covers the blonde's face. "H-HANDLING ME!?"

"Yes, handling - you're just as weak as I thought you were... I'm not disappointed...," Miyagi smirks as he leans in to bite that collarbone he's been waiting - correction, mouth-watering type lusting for - all this time.

A strange moan echoes in the room, adding the erotic mood to the place.

"Oh, wow, that sounded better than I imagined...," the old man tells the blonde, still lingering on the boy's neck - now giving him bright red hickeys.

Wet, strong and hot.

Shinobu hasn't noticed this, but his defenses have weakened. A lot.

No more pushing, shoving, or even any swearing. His ears are red from his embarrassment and he's surprisingly letting Miyagi do all of this without complaint. Each touch, however simple it may be or however erotic it may be, feels like an itching burn on the blonde's skin - a buzzing and shocking experience at first, but it slowly becomes an addiction. He doesn't mind it... after a certain while.

Taking note of this, Miyagi eases the blonde onto the hard floor and begins to undress him.

A firm hand removes the obi belt while another hand skillfully handles the cloth - simple tasks as undressing is quick for him, no matter who the person is. For Shinobu, though, he's burning up - he knows exactly what the damn pervert is doing... but he can't stop it - and maybe he doesn't want to? He can always blame the speed later on - that it all happened too fast, it wasn't his fault and that he didn't want to do it - you know, those excuses. But he does know that at this point, he's consenting this.

He's letting this happen.

Once Shinobu's blue yukata is loose enough that his whole chest is shirtless, Miyagi starts to explore the boy's beautiful body with his lecherous and greedy mouth - wanting to get a taste of the blonde for so dayum long that it's been killing him. As he continues to pleasure the boy, he's a bit hurt that no more moans are coming out from the blonde. He's trying his darn best here and no moans?! What, were his techniques not good enough?!

Curious, Miyagi's dark eyes look up to find the blonde snoring lightly with his mouth open.

Snoring.

Before sex.

Miyagi sighs loudly.

He was this fucking close to his goal and the blonde falls asleep - just fucking great. With heat still running wildly in his body, he sighs again as he excuses himself from the room, knowing he could just jerk off some other place. After a brief smoke break, he comes back tired.

The blonde is still snoring too, which annoys the crap out of him.

And so...

* * *

Shinobu opens his eyes to Miyagi's damn hot chest in his face. He blinks a few times, disbelieving everything. Self awareness runs through him and he steps back, alert now. His eyes fully examine Miyagi's chiseled body - naked. He looks down at himself.

_FUCK, he's done this twice now!_

_TWICE!_

Gettting up, he takes the whole blanket with him to find his clothes and leave the room as fast as he can. Shockingly, though, Miyagi pulls the blonde back and envelopes him in an unbreakable hold around the boy's chest, hugging from behind. Shinobu yelps, surprised, but the raven doesn't give a damn about him - not after last night. Turning him around, their eyes meet - Shinobu glares at him and Miyagi takes it all in, enjoying the moment as he's finally about the conquer this damn brat.

_Fucking terrorist_, he thinks as he licks his dry lips.

"D-d-don't even t-think about it!" Shinobu yells, quickly covering Miyagi's lips with his own hands.

The raven raises a curious eyebrow as if to say, 'seriously? _That's_ your protection from my lips?'.

Miyagi easily grabs hold of Shinobu's wrists and pulls them to his own bare chest. Shinobu blushes at the warm touch of their skin rubbing together. Even though Miyagi's old, his toned body always makes the blonde give in... and as he's forced to stare at the perfect sculpted abdominal muscles, he feels like this fight won't be easy.

"Oi, up here," Miyagi grins as he catches the blonde still gawking at his muscles. Not that he minds, but things need to move faster. "We've... kissed before - more than once... so why don't you just become my concubine now?"

Shinobu sighs instantly. The concubine talk. They had it during the time Shinobu was cooking cabbages, but it got lost after that. He honestly wished everything of that would get hidden in the fire topic, as if hiding dirt under the rug. Now it's all in the open again and he doesn't want to think about stuff like that at all.

"No," he rejects, putting on his fierce glare again. Gawking at someone's abs clearly makes them get cocky.

"Che, and why not?" Miyagi squeezes his wrists in slight frustration. "What, are you actually not queer? You certainly enjoyed our kiss in the kitchen..."

A defensive glare shields the blonde from the dark eyes gazing at him, trying to persuade him. Queer must be another term for homosexuals, so he couldn't deny that, but that kiss, like others, was forced.

"Only you enjoyed it!" Shinobu scowls.

As they talk, he's started trying to escape by pulling his arms away, but Miyagi's grip is like solid metal holding him in place.

"Are you sure...? I remember your hands were on my neck...," the raven's eyes glint, making a point.

His blush verifies that he remembers exactly how it went: the heat from the cauldron got him aroused and dammit, he did pull the raven closer during that kiss.

"... Fine, I did enjoy it, only once. But, I don't want to be your fucking concubine - now let go!" The blonde pulls away harder.

Miyagi is the one to sigh this time. "Fine, forget about concubines. Tell me, why'd you kiss Miki? Do you like him?"

The stern look the raven is giving the blonde freezes him for now.

"No! I just did that to make the person he likes jealous," Shinobu explains, scowling.

"Jealous? Why would you do that?"

"To prove a point - anyway, it has nothing to do with you!" The blonde begins pulling away again.

"Yes it does!" Miyagi looks down at the blonde harshly. "Because your lips belong to me and only me."

"EHHH?!" He doesn't blush, but his glare deepens. "My lips are mine and I can kiss whomever I want!"

Instead of retorting or forcing a powerful kiss on him, Miyagi releases the blonde's wrists and sighs.

"... True... Your lips... are yours," the raven pitifully gets up first - surprisingly he wasn't fully naked as he still had his yukata on halfway.

He walks away first, leaving the blonde there rubbing away the pain from his sweaty and red wrists.

Shinobu calms down and tries to process whatever just happened - he wakes up and Miyagi attempts to attack him with a kiss. He also knows last night Miyagi pushed him into this room to do perverted acts (_like the fucking pervert he is - don't know why I ever trusted him to fight..._) but he fell asleep somewhere during that time. He could even vaguely hear the man complain about him sleeping. Now what to do with this useless information?

Throw it away.

The blonde gets up, stretches and puts on a new yukata he bought yesterday. Perverted Miyagi does his perverted acts now and then, so it's natural to not think too much into it, right? Shinobu feels like even if they did kiss more often and enjoy it, it'd be pointless in the end. He belongs in the future and god knows who Miyagi is in terms of history, so the blonde doesn't want to affect a whole family line or something. What if Miyagi dies from depression after the blonde magically goes back to the future? _Fuck no_, Shinobu thinks, _he doesn't like me that much - everything he feels is lust!_

With that in mind, the blonde goes to find Miki and eat breakfast.

* * *

"He got jealous?!" Shinobu smiles, satisfied at the result.

"Yeah, he did! He... well, um, he grabbed me after you left with uncle and he... confessed!" Miki blushes happily as he swings his bowl of sugar.

"That's great! I'm glad it worked out for you!" The blonde is all happy-happy for Miki... but then he remembers that this is his future Miki's ancestor.

_Shit. _

"But you're frowning?" The blue-eyed boy notices.

"Ah, um, that's because I'm hungry," Shinobu lies, covering it up with a fake laugh.

"Oh - I'm making sweets right now. I have more great news! The prince is coming today!" Miki grins widely, feeling like a news reporter with the juiciest news.

"EEEHHHHHH?!" The blonde exclaims. _Shit, shit shit - why's everything happening so fast?!_

"Yeah and Kiyoshi's getting steak for him - the prince requested for cow meat. Isn't that great? We're going to eat that too!"

After that, the blonde tunes out, not interested. If the prince is coming here, he'll have to think more about his negotiation plan.

"Oi, did you get the names of the people from Miyagi yet?" Shinobu asks his friend.

Miki gives him the widest eyes, as if to say, 'shiiiiit, I forgot'.

"... I'm sorry, I was busy with cooking... and then Kiyoshi confessed," the blue-eyed boy tells him, feeling horrible about it.

_Shit. _

No plans, future Miki might disappear, Miyagi's acting perverted randomly more, and the prince is coming!

* * *

While Shinobu's head is exploding from stress, Miyagi is sinking into depression. Rejected again, but this time by words that ring so much truth that it hurts. The blonde's lips... don't belong to him no matter how many times he kisses them. He wants to get into a habit of kissing those cute lips every morning... he wants that so bad, but he knows Shinobu wouldn't want that. He tries to force him and it fails or backfires - as if fate itself is rejecting Miyagi, pushing him away.

Frowning at the idea, the raven gets up from his 'designated guarding spot' and walks into the kitchen. He'll show fate that they can be together!

In that moment, he felt like he could do it, he honestly did.

Grabbing the blonde's shoulder, he calls his nickname 'blondie'.

"Oi, blondie," he says, his voice urgent.

Shinobu looks up with distracted eyes. "What?" He scowls.

"I... want to kiss you right now - can I?" Miyagi asks, daring to use this approach.

The blonde's mouth hangs open a bit, surprised by his audacity.

"N...No," Shinobu answers plainly - elongating the 'N' syllable.

There goes his direct route.

"Why not? Miki got to kiss you!"

_Is he a kid?!_ Shinobu raises a brow in shock. Miyagi seems to be pouting now.

"Y-You! Why do you want to kiss me!? G-g-go k-kiss someone e-else!" The blonde shouts, glaring at Miyagi.

Defeated, the old man straightens his back and changes his expression into a poker-face.

"Fine... I'll do that. I'll go kiss someone else," the man says.

Shinobu gawks. _Psh, I knew he didn't like me that much - he only wants to kiss someone, that pervert!_

"But," Miyagi calls out now, turning back - he's reached the door leaving the kitchen into the palace. ", But... your kiss will always be the best."

Making the blonde blush red, he leaves without having witnessed the rosy cheeks. In Miyagi's mind, he feels like he should just give up now. The blonde's not interested in what Miyagi wants - which is a long-term relationship - just from asking that single question. If he were interested... surely he'd agree for a kiss, right? That noon, he doesn't kiss anyone. It's not worth it when he knows the result - and the result will always be the same; he'll miss the blonde's red lips, yearning for them like a crazy person.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked this chapter! :D Please comment! ^^**

**Omake:**

**Miyagi: Oi, Shinobu-chin, I'm the one who believes in fate and destiny in this!**

**Shinobu: Finally! You know that we're fated!**

**Me: ... Or you're not fated. You're both from different times... *looks away awkwardly***

**Shinobu: *_* What do you mean by that? Are you not making this a happy ending?!**

**Me: Oi, Shinobu-kun, this isn't a tragedy!**

**Shinobu: O_O Don't 'Oi' me! If it's not a tragedy then why are you hinting at a bad ending!?**

**Me: As long as no one dies, it's not a tragedy. :P **

**Shinobu: O_O EHHH!?**


	14. The awaited night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica! (but I own Miki, Karou, Kiyoshi, Alisa)**

**Author's note: Sorry for the super delay (lots of stuff going on, don't even want to explain)! I'll be ending this story soon - so get ready to say goodbye to these characters. XD**

**Enjoy! **

Miyagi's heart turns to steel as he hears the wonderful news that the prince is arriving today. His mission is now coming back into view: Kill the prince, take the gold and expensive stuff from the palace, and leave to receive even more money from the people who've placed the bounty. Last Miki talked to him, they're still robbing the palace of all it's gold and glitter. Miyagi found their wagon and horse recently and so it's decided they'll take whatever they can carry - or so he's decided this by himself. For now he's brushing up on his katana skills (obviously they'd given him his katana back - hence the whole fight with Shinobu in the stalls) in the corner of the palace grounds - a.k.a. the parking area, as Shinobu called it.

All his limbs feel pumped and ready by the end of his exercise. His heart is beginning to beat faster, thrilled for the easy money coming in. This is his biggest kill, honestly. Otherwise he'd just make cheap silver or several nuggets of gold to live off of - now he's getting so much money that even when Takahiro's town will be renewed, they'll still have extra money and that's not even including the things he'll steal.

An evil grin spreads across his face as he thinks how easy all of this is. He has this entire palace mapped out now (he spent his free time walking around the place to find sneaky exits that only maids use and to find closed off areas such as the place where they locked Shinobu in once) so he knows exactly which spots are the least guarded and how he can escape fastest. He just hopes Miki and Shinobu can carry all the stuff on time simultaneously as he runs away from the bloody scene.

In his perfect scenario, he never once thought about Shinobu's permission. He's openly assuming the damn brat will get over his 'morals' and do what's needed.

Miyagi just doesn't know how stubborn Shinobu is, or so he has underestimated it.

* * *

"Oi, why is your hair black now?!" Miki exclaims as he points at Shinobu's black hair. He is no longer a blondie at all.

The black-haired boy scowls. "The fucking dye ran out... I took a shower today in the river, so more of the dye came out."

"Dye? You dye your hair with ink?!" His blue eyes gaze at the dark hair in curiosity.

"No! I just dyed it, okay? Don't ask too many questions," Shinobu retorts curtly, wanting the boy to just shut up and give him more sweets.

Shinobu has noticed that even though the palace people trapped him once, thanks to Miki's betrayal, they should've recognized him, but now that his hair keeps getting darker, they haven't said a word about the odd facial coincidence. He's somewhat grateful the dye has come out.

"I want blonde hair...~," Miki sighs as he gets another batch of sweets out from the heat.

And as they're chit-chatting about hair color, a maid hurries into the room, huffing loudly with sweat dripping down her forehead.

"MIKI! W-where's Kiyoshi?! D-did he come here?" She asks, panting.

The boy raises a brow and stops mixing his bowl. "No... Why? He should be herding cows, no?"

"He's not there... and I've searched everywhere for him, but I can't find him," she replies with a quick tongue.

"Are you sure he's not just taking a leak somewhere?" Miki laughs nervously.

"Miki, he would tell me when he's taking a break. Can you come with us to look for him?" She looks at him gravely.

Miki glances at Karou and then at Shinobu. Both eyes telling him to go and find his lover. Placing his bowl on a counter, he follows the maid out of the palace. Shinobu merely gazes at the sad back of Miki's - a back that seems strong, but is actually shaking lightly. Shinobu would love to help Miki at a time like this, but he knows if the prince is coming soon, he needs to be prepared too. Like Miyagi, he wants to win - win without killing the prince, though.

* * *

Miyagi comes back from practice and walks into the palace while the dark-haired boy treks the same area. They awkwardly meet in the middle, obliged to talk to one another.

"So... the prince is coming," Miyagi stretches and an awkward muscle pops at that exact moment.

Shinobu merely nods.

Seeing the nod, Miyagi is forced to stare at the blonde's head.

"Oi, you're not blonde anymore?!" Instantly hands try to touch Shinobu's soft hair, but the hands are swatted away.

"The dye ran out... I took a shower in the river today," Shinobu scowls at him.

"Ah, dye?" Although Miyagi raises an eyebrow, he lets go of the topic. "Oi, about the prince... I'm still killing him, got it?"

Shinobu's scowl deepens. "A-and I'm going to protect him."

"Protect? Really? Well, good luck," Miyagi smiles as he passes.

Surprised at how simply Miyagi gave up, the dark-haired boy gazes at the old man walk away. The most awkward moment is when Miyagi looks back and Shinobu is still staring blindly at him.

* * *

In the same area where Miyagi just practiced his skills, Shinobu puts all his energy into the katana he's now holding. Every stroke is full of motivation and anger. _I will protect the prince_, Shinobu thinks as he remembers Miyagi's smile just a few moments ago - the smile that clearly is mocking his efforts, his words. Although it's just his second day of practice, he feels like he could take on Miyagi and if what Miki said was right (that Miyagi's going easy on him), then he shouldn't worry about dying - Miyagi can't possibly kill him.

_Or will he...?_

Before Shinobu can enter this suspicious train of thought, three carriages come up front and block his view of the palace. Beautiful stallions gallop and then stop at the doorway, as if the person can't even walk that small strip of a few inches. People get out and by now the dark-haired boy is trying to peak over the horses to catch a glimpse of the prince. All the boy sees are guards protecting every side of the prince -_ thank goodness he has his own guards_, the former blonde sighs. If he wasn't this highly guarded, this would've been too easy for Miyagi.

At the exact same time Shinobu follows the prince and his tall guards dressed in black gear into the palace, Miki's crying on the floor in the kitchen.

Miki and the girl had returned some moments ago and they were taking a break from searching. He itching to go back into the city streets and look for Kiyoshi, hoping that maybe he's on his way and that idiot playboy is merely lost in the sea of people. Knowing that he's tired and the huffing girl next to him, they came back and they began eating some sweets to pump up not only motivation, but build up a sugar rush.

But fate is never that nice, is it? Just after his first cookie, some other maid walks in, devastation marked on her face - maybe she was Kiyoshi's first fan or something because tears were streaming down her cheeks and her voice seemed raspy.

"Miki... Alisa... He's gone... Kiyoshi is gone...," she cries softly, closing her eyes painfully, not wanting to see their sad faces.

Miki's heart thuds frantically.

Alisa understood her friend's words, but the blue-eyed boy was having problems. His problem was that he couldn't believe it. How could that smirking idiot be gone?

"... W-where did h-he g-g-go?" Miki manages to mutter, even though there's a lump stuck in his throat.

The girls feel awkward to answer that question, but Alisa wills herself to tell the disbelieving boy.

"He's gone... to a better place, Miki... Hopefully Heaven...," she tells him, being a Christian herself.

Although the concept of heaven wasn't so bright for Miki, who's uneducated in that field, it still brings tears to his face.

Slowly his sadness surges in him and he falls on his knees, crying harder. He'd just barely gotten over Shinobu and honestly wanted a fresh start with Kiyoshi... why is his luck so bad? He didn't even fall in love with Kiyoshi yet... he was anticipating the flirting, the nagging he'd get to do, the funny moments of life, and the harsh struggles they'd endure together.

All of that is gone... just like Kiyoshi.

* * *

By the time Shinobu arrives into the kitchen, Miki has stopped crying and he's talking to Karou, his voice low. Seeing Miki busy, the dark-haired boy exits the kitchen without saying a word to his friend and meets Miyagi in the hallway again.

"He's here," Miyagi tells him, his eyes glinting.

"... I know, I saw him," the boy lies. Those guards were seriously fucking tall or awesome at guarding the prince - Shinobu couldn't catch one glimpse at the prince's face.

"Oho, you did? He's not that good-looking... It won't be hard to kill him," the raven sneers, to which Shinobu doesn't know if it's bragging or insulting.

Ignoring the whole statement altogether, Shinobu scowls.

"When do you plan to do it?" His grey eyes dart at Miyagi.

"Hmmm, good question. Probably at night - darkness helps me move along without having to kill extra people," the old man shrugs lightly.

The boy tries not to glare at him for that. Tries is emphasized here.

"Oi, don't look at me like that - You know I'm a samurai. Killing someone won't make me feel guilty at all," Miyagi tells him, frowning.

"That's the thing: you should feel guilty about it," Shinobu glares now, unable to stop his twitching eyebrows.

"And... will you teach me about 'guilt'? I've lost that feeling... long time ago," the old raven retorts.

"It's not something that is taught, old man, it's something that should come naturally," the boy steps back and begins to walk away - hoping that his last words have affected Miyagi somehow.

Little did he know that Miyagi was lusting after his body the whole time they were talking - in fact, sometimes his eyes were directly gazing at his neck, wanting desperately to pounce. How can a man feel guilt or any other emotion when his head and heart are full of lust and love? Sometimes, as he's planning his escape or double-checking the hallways, he'd imagine up a Shinobu - crazy how it only excites him more than how it annoyed him in the beginning when they first met.

* * *

That night, in their bedroom, Miyagi and Shinobu sleep in different futons. Shinobu purposely sleeps furthest away from the pervert and Miyagi controls his urges. Plus, Miyagi has better things to do... if only the blonde will just sleep. Grey eyes were focused on the raven, as if ready to jump up any moment the old man gets up. However, he didn't have much time, so he had to face the boy once again.

Miyagi sighs and gets out of his futon, Shinobu following his movements.

"Oi... are you really going tonight?!" Shinobu scowls.

"Of course. Stop me if you can," Miyagi smirks as he gives the boy once last look.

With that said, they almost race towards the prince's room - Miyagi running so fast that the boy is panting and sweating bullets by the time they halt at the door. Shinobu instantly attacks him with his katana and feels a heavy force as the raven's katana blocks his blade. A sickening vibration is felt through his arms as he forces the blade to stay in that fighting position. His arms hurt and he gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Oi, careful... You can't ever beat me, you know?" The raven sneers, provoking the boy.

Taking his katana back, he slings it towards Miyagi's legs - honestly hoping the man doesn't actually get cut. His goal for now is to tire the shit out of Miyagi so that he'd rather sleep than kill anyone. Thankfully (and obviously) Miyagi blocks the blade once more and he moves his own blade at the boy's neck so fast that Shinobu couldn't react on time.

Their breaths stop as Miyagi barely stops his katana just a few centimeters away from Shinobu's neck.

They both gaze at each other, as if communicating with eyes.

Shinobu's eyes are saying, '_seriously? You'd seriously kill me?!_' from his shock. Miyagi's eyes are replying, '_sorry, really sorry, I didn't mean to do that.._'. The raven really thought Shinobu would block it, that he has the ability to be that agile - than again, it was his second day with his katana.

Miyagi pulls back his katana and places it in attack mode - clearly ready for round 2.

Eyes glaring, the boy clenches his katana harder as he runs forward with it. Blocked, pushed away, and beaten once again; Miyagi accidentally brushes his katana against Shinobu's cheek this time around. One single drop of blood runs down the dark-haired boy's cheek, scaring the raven.

_I... did that?!_ He looks away, feeling a weird sensation in his heart. Pain? Hurt? But something else... as if he felt like he now owed the boy something. Like, he did something... wrong... even immoral. Hurting such a cute youth... he felt his heart drop in pain.

Feeling the sting on his cheek, Shinobu slowly lifts his left hand to his face. The wetness of that one drop sends a tremor up his spine and witnessing the red liquid makes his heart race. _Miyagi is serious_. And he was getting closer to hurting him every round.

Betrayed eyes look at the back of Miyagi's head as he brings up his katana for round 3.

Slashing towards the raven's arm, he is surprised that the old man could somehow sense the blade approaching him that he slung his own katana to block Shinobu.

Shinobu hates how he sighed in relief. _Why do I care for this guy?! He's... going to kill the prince... and he doesn't care about killing me either!_

Another quick slash, this time from Miyagi, and the youth hardly defends himself for this one. His ear feels a burning hot sensation and he realizes that Miyagi grazed his ear with his blade. Shinobu's hand checks for blood but feels nothing but warmth. He either survived from luck or Miyagi messed up.

As Shinobu keeps attacking Miyagi head-on with his katana, completely pissed off now, Miyagi thinks slowly about his emotions. He loves the youth too much to actually harm him, yet he's still hitting him, giving him warning that he'll do anything he can to kill the prince. He doesn't like how sometimes his katana goes too far or slips a bit. Although he's blocking the attacks well now, he knows that this can't last all night long. That this moment will pass and god knows what'll happen to their relationship if Miyagi kills the prince; if Miyagi completes his mission...

"Give up already!" Miyagi hisses, annoyed how the youth never seems to give up.

"No!" Shinobu hisses back.

The raven sighs. "Then I'll make you give up."

Shinobu shudders at the low and dangerous tone - and the look Miyagi's giving him isn't helping.

Without any warning, Miyagi smacks the youth's hands that are desperately holding the heavy katana with the back of his black and the youth's weapon falls with a deafening thud. Shinobu looks up with watery eyes and a powerful scowl that screams 'oh no you didn't'.

"Oi, don't cry, kid. Did you honestly think you could beat me?" Miyagi shrugs. Inside he's just as sad as Shinobu is... that he couldn't have the youth... and he couldn't kill him either. Why was love so stronger than all his muscles...?

More tears spluttered down as he knelt on the ground.

The raven raised a brow, wondering what the blonde is thinking of doing.

"Please... don't kill me," Shinobu mutters, his head still down.

Wide eyes stare down at the youth. _Did... he t-think I'd kill him?_

"D-don't worry, I'm only interested in killing the prince," Miyagi replies, frowning.

Heated by this statement, the youth stands up and tackles Miyagi - shocking him so much that the raven didn't have a chance to block it. Their heads hit when Shinobu basically jumps him and Miyagi dazedly looks up at the youth on top on him. This technically should be a dream for him, but the blonde wouldn't possibly do what happens in those fantasies...

"Oi, what're you doing?! That hurt!" Miyagi complains as he supports his upper body with his hands pushing him up.

Shinobu merely leans closer to the raven's chest.

"OIIII, wh-what's that?!" The old man begins to feel excited from the heat on his chest. Shinobu's head is so close... his touch so soft...

Not answering, the youth continues to get closer to Miyagi, rubbing his hand on Miyagi's thigh and slowly going higher. Even though Miyagi should be enjoying this, the abruptness of this situation bothers him.

"Oi, stop this!" Miyagi glares down at him.

"Why...? Don't you want this?" Shinobu looks up, licking his lips deliberately.

Like a mimicking monkey, the old man can't help but lick his own dry lips... oh god, does he want to kiss those lips right now! He does want all this! With such a temping offer in front of him, he seems to have succumbed to it.

"... Don't regret giving me this opportunity," Miyagi says with his eyes gleaming. "I won't let you take it back."

The youth gulps. "Fine... I understand."

"Glad to know..," the raven smiles as he leans down for a breath-taking kiss.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and commenting! :D I hope you guys liked it! ^^**

**Omake:**

**Miki: Oi, why is my part the smallest?!**

**Me: *looks away* You didn't even fall in love with Kiyoshi, so don't say anything to me. **

**Miki: *pouts* Still, you killed him! KILLED!**

**Me: So? I'm the author~ **

**Miki: *keeps pouting***

**Me: Fine, I'll make your ancestor be together with Kiyoshi. :P **

**Miki: You better. *pouts***


	15. Prince

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica!**

**Author's note: The next chapter is the last one! :D Woot! No lemons, btw. (Little over 3k)**

**Enjoy! **

Smoldering.

Miyagi is ravenously smoldering the youth's juicy lips with all his might, finally getting his big chance. No punches, no cute fists, and no 'no's from the youth - it is like a dream come true for the old man. Except... that it felt all too good to be true and boy did Miyagi know it! But for now, nothing matters. Same as the raven, Shinobu, using his body tactfully in a situation like this, is actually enjoying himself too. Powerful and passionate, the kiss makes him forget everything going on - it even makes time freeze, however temporary it may be.

Taking things up a notch, Miyagi's hand runs down the dark-haired boy's yukata and the boy jolts in surprise. Miyagi smiles a bit, amused. The boy clearly isn't ready for this, but he is determined to distract the raven at all costs.

"Oi, are you really ready for this?" The old man gives him one last chance to back out.

Shinobu scowls as he looks down lustfully at Miyagi's lips, wanting to kiss again. "You said you won't let me take this 'opportunity' back."

Miyagi sighs. "Kid, you said I'm a pervert... aren't you upset this pervert is going to take advantage of you?"

"Ugh, you worry too much - let's just kiss - you even said my kiss is the best, so have at it!"

The youth initiates the kiss this time, pretty eager, though, than usual. Seeing how the blonde is going all out, Miyagi feels bad about this. _Is he doing all this to stop me? Is he that desperate to stop me?!_ Miyagi quits thinking for a while and goes with the flow, even though the thought is gnawing at him at every corner of his mind that Shinobu is merely using his body to avert him from killing the prince.

Instead of ravishing the boy, he moves his hand behind the youth's neck, rubbing it softly. Surprisingly, the blonde reacts to that and pours more energy into the kiss. Miyagi breaks the kiss abruptly and moves down to Shinobu's collarbone; moving down to feast on the area he can't get enough of. Little grunts are released from the youth as he enjoys the hot sensation on his neck and shoulders. Miyagi takes it farther by licking the collarbone, which further excites the youth.

Everything is hot, messy, and exhilarating.

Until Miyagi numbs the blonde with a needle on the back of his neck.

Shinobu is completely unable to feel anything all of sudden and he gazes down at the old man smiling coyly.

"You...?!" Shinobu exclaims, but can't move a single muscle.

"Yes, me," the raven simply says as he pushes the youth away.

Pissed off, the youth can only scowl at the smart samurai.

"Oh, you're not going to ask how I did it?" Miyagi smiles, wanting so much to show off his skills.

The dull look Shinobu is giving doesn't bother him - he accepted the boy to yell and scream, maybe even wake up the prince, but he's glad that Shinobu didn't do any of that. Plus, not that the boy can say much anymore... the numbing needle also numbs the tongue _and_ lips.

"Well, I always carry numbing needles to numb the person I'm going to attack," the raven explains, showing a pouch full of needles.

Shinobu looks at them with a scowl. Miyagi was so prepared for everything that it pissed the boy even more.

"O-oh, u-um, not that I-I am g-going to k-kill you," Miyagi corrects himself before the boy even brings it up.

The dark-haired boy glares now, probably doubting Miyagi.

"Oh, by the way, this isn't the prince's room...," the raven suddenly remembers. The youth followed him here and Miyagi felt like he could trick him. Technically it's not his fault the boy didn't notice the unguarded area.

Wide hazel eyes stare at him in shock.

"Well, good luck finding me," the old man winks as he walks away into another hallway, leaving the youth behind frozen on the floor.

* * *

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why do samurai like him have such a drug?! No wonder he kills so many people - he cheats! Five fucking minutes have passed and god knows where that fucking cheater is! I glare at a small bug coming my way - my body still in the same awkward posture Miyagi left me in. Fuck! I can't move a single muscle! Sighing, I try to think of better thoughts... but each time I either imagine that kiss or that fucking bastard who used a needle to numb me!

Obviously thinking about the kiss is better - He's strangely awesome at kissing. I can't believe someone so rude, annoying and cocky could be so... warm and... so sexy. ARGH, I hate that I'm starting to like him like that! Thinking back, I wanted to kiss him! If he wanted... I'd have let him do more...

As my eyes flicker across the floor, I see that the long-legged bug is slowly reaching me, getting so close I can see the hairs on it. _Please move_, I instruct my numb legs, _please move and get away from this nasty creature_. Please move, come on now, that fucking needle can't be this strong - it's bound to wear off... right?!

Legs come closer and closer - don't know why, but it seems like that little bug is getting faster.

Fuck, I can see it's eyes!

Come on, stupid body, MOVE!

Fuck, it has three eyes - what the..?!

MOVE...!

It's on me, the fucking bug is now crawling on my arm like it owns me. I can't even shudder or fling it off. I can't even feel it, but I can sure as hell see the prickly little thing. From my fingers, it crawls its way up to my elbow, stopping there. Shit, it's going to bite me.

Or lay eggs, by the fat size of it's belly.

Shit no.

I see everything happening - the bug bending down at my skin, breaking my pale skin and I see a red bump growing. It fucking bit me!

All the good thoughts of Miyagi died somewhere along the time the fucking bug bit me. Can't believe I actually wanted to kiss that pervert, evil samurai, and killer!

Suddenly I twitch. Curious, I twitch again. The bug instantly scatters off my body, surprised as well. Ha, you better leave, you freaking pest! I sigh in relief as I slowly lay down, stretching out my awkward limbs that have been in the same position for over five minutes. It takes a couple more awkward minutes before I can stand up and when I do, I'm going straight to the real prince's room (fuck, I'm also angry he lied about that - then again, he did imply I assumed too much, since he never told me this was the prince's room...).

* * *

Shinobu... I can't believe he'd use his whole body to distract me. Now that I know how desperate he is to stop me, I can finally get over this 'love' I have for him... or can I? I didn't kill him... I had so many chances - give him ten more needles and he could die... But it would kill me too... Cripes, when did my love become this strong? When did it start to control my heartbeat and my mind?! Seeing those hurt eyes, it was hard to turn around and look for the prince.

_Money, Miyagi_, I remind myself - _I'm here for the money_. Takahiro needs it and the town will be alive again. I knew from the start the blonde (black hair now, though) is against me, but I went on and fell in love with him.

Ignoring all the lovey-dovey thoughts that have infected my brain, I hide behind a corner of a wall before I move any closer. I know exactly where the prince is and I also know how highly guarded he is, day and night. I don't know how Shinobu saw the prince's face - I couldn't even see his shoes, goddammit! What are they, guards or clothes?! Was the prince even in there or were they bluffing to scare the people? Hell, I'd fall for that bluff!

I sigh as I see 5 guards lined straight in front of the prince's room with all eyes open and scanning around.

Psh, and Shinobu said I could easily kill the prince. Does he know how many causalities there are?! Thanks to the promise with Takahiro, I can only kill the prince and that's it. If I avoid all the guards, or maybe prick them with needles, then I can enter the prince's room - both strategies fall in one way or another. Also, there isn't any other way into the prince's room - his room is right up against a stone wall which is impenetrable and the roof is made out of solid bricks, unbreakable by the depth of the bricks.

And pricking them will be too obvious - if one falls, the others are suspicious.

Or... I could distract them all.

I lunge forward and fall onto the floor, pretending to gasp for air. Two guards walk my way instantly, the other two staying where they are.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened to you?" The taller one of the two asks me, bending down.

"I... S-someone a-at-attacked me just now... He ran... that way!" I point in some random direction of the hallway.

"Shit, I knew something was gonna happen," the tall guard tells his buddy.

"Wow... and I thought you were paranoid," his buddy replies, following the tall guard running in that direction.

I look up with a finishing smile: 2 down, 2 to go. Needling them won't take long...

* * *

Finally reaching the prince's room (after asking a random maid), I stop when I see two bodies flat on the ground - 3 needles on their faces each. I shudder.

_Miyagi_, I think - _He definitely did this_. I can't believe he made it this far... I bet I'm too late.

Frowning, I stare at the floor with a heavy heart. I couldn't protect the prince... In fact, as I look at the floor, my eyes move towards the katana in my hand. I couldn't even fight Miyagi._ Of course_ I couldn't, he's a trained professor. God knows how long he's been a samurai, fighting people and killing them. I bet he's already killed the prince and is now gloating about it on his body. My frown slowly turns into an irritated scowl. Fuck, I bet he's so happy that he's completed his mission that he's stealing everything in the room, starting with the gold! Pisses me off how easy he thinks killing someone is...

Just as I'm about to kick the door in frustration, the door slides open with Miyagi right in front of me.

Before I can yell, he says something.

"Oi... Brat, who are you, really?" He gazes at me deeply.

I raise a brow.

"Che, did you forget my name again?" Fuck, can't believe he forgot my name, fucking bastard.

"No... Shinobu, are you the prince...? Is that why you've been so against killing him, right?!" Miyagi suddenly yells, grabbing hold of my wrists (surprising the crap out of me with his inhumane strength).

Shell-shocked, I just gape at him. I'm at lost at what to do; slap him away? Get angry at his stupid accusation? Scream at him and blame him for being so old?

"What're you talking about, old man?! I knew you were weird, but wow, this has to be the worst joke ever," I scowl at him, hoping I piss him off just as much as he pisses me off.

"Ha?! Why're you acting so surprised?! You look 100% like the prince. Did you think I wouldn't notice that?" The tall raven grips harder and pulls me close - we're almost kissing.

"Notice what?" I glare, still not knowing what the fuck is he talking about.

"That you look like the prince! You're either his double... or you are the prince," Miyagi narrows his eyes at me, our faces still close.

"HAH!? I still don't get it! How do I look like the prince?! I'm definitely me - not some prince!" I declare, screaming my lungs out.

Suddenly something in my mind clicks. Fuck no.

The prince is... my ancestor!?

Seeing the recognition on my face, Miyagi steps back, letting go on my wrist.

"I see you've remembered something. Tell me - are you the prince or the double...?" He asks that same annoying question again. How can I tell him I'm neither?

"I'm a... double. I got... fired long time ago," I lie so naturally I'm amazed at myself.

Miyagi merely nods, as if understanding something, or at least taking the random bullshit I came up with.

"If there are two of you... do I kill you both?" He says now.

His words make me jump back, alert for my life again.

Abruptly a body on the ground twitches like a fucking zombie and Miyagi instantly places another needle on his face. Witnessing that was horrific, making me take another step back.

"Just... don't kill the prince," I tell him, not sure what else to add to this statement.

"We need the money," Miyagi's words hit me like an iron crowbar.

Quickly, I make calculations - if the prince is my ancestor and he dies, my whole family line dies, along with my sister and mother who are in the future... Of course I instantly die too... I can't let him kill the prince, then... so who does he kill?!

"Kill me," the words run out of my mouth before I can analyze or accept them. "I'm the real prince, so kill me."

Utter shock and disbelief is evident on Miyagi's face. He probably can't take in that I'm such an awesome person. Fuck, this is not the time to think of trivial matters. I just told him the most bizarre lie that won't guarantee him money. I can see him walking close to me, making me walk further until he's got me trapped against the wall.

"I... don't believe you," he says, even though his eyes are freaking analyzing the crap out of my face and body. Either his perverted side is opening again in a dire situation like this, or he's truly sizing me up to be the prince.

"Well, I am, so kill me," I retort haughtily.

"I can't... kill you... You can't be the prince," Miyagi shakes his head. By now he's fully cornered me with his arms around my shoulders, leaving no room for me to run away. If he wanted, he could easily kill me...

"What if I am the prince? ... Don't kill my double!" I complain, frowning. Poor real prince. I should be impressed my ancestor is a prince, but I actually feel sorry for him - so many people want to kill him.

"That can't be true... You just told me you were a double and now you say you're the prince? What should I believe?" His eyes show mistrust.

"I am the prince - just kill me!" Crap, that was too loud. I look around and sigh in relief as no one comes.

"No, I won't... I'd rather kill that double than kill you," he mutters to me with the saddest dark eyes I've ever seen on him.

Gazing up at those eyes, I can see them getting close to me. I can't believe it, but we're going to kiss again - it all happens so fast and then turns so slow. Our lips meet and tongues click, wanting to control the other. I'm pretty sure we've been kissing for minutes now, it's that long. He has his arms around me and I have my arms around his neck. Fuck, his hair is so soft, I think as my fingers entangle themselves into his raven hair, pulling him closer to me.

When we break the kiss, I can't help but want another round of those lips... Crap, when did I turn into a pervert too?!

"Ah, really~ Your kiss is the best~," he smiles as he gives me a small peck on my lips.

My face feels red hot as I scowl at him.

However, even though the mood turned suddenly lovey-dovey, I have to deal with the prince... and I can't kill him. Not because I die, no I'm surprisingly not that selfish, but because my mother and sister's lives depend on it.

"Ne... please... kill me," I whisper to him dramatically.

I can feel him glaring at me, probably angry at me.

"Oi, what will that do? Your double might really take over... And who knows I won't kill him after I kill you?" He laughs lightly, trying so desperately to lighten the mood, but it worsens.

Because I really think he'd kill the real prince after I die... not that I don't like him enough, but it's his mission. He's a samurai living for money... he's got it tough, with his brother and whole family depending on him for this mission.

"I you kill him... I will never exist," I pout as I mutter this.

"What'd you mean?" Miyagi asks, confused.

Shit, his ears are sharp!

I sigh as I tell him everything from the start, since he should know. If he's someone I like, he should know that I'm not from here. It takes him a few minutes to get it, but he keeps asking more questions that make me question fate every time. Why did I land here? In this fucking weird time period? Why did I meet Miyagi first? And coincidentally meet my friend Miki's ancestor? Why did all of this lead me to my ancestor? Is there a point to this?

Every question killed me because I had no answer for Miyagi.

"Oi...," he says in the end of all my explaining, "So who do I kill?"

I frown. The way he says is so simple even though it's a life being taken away.

"Me. Just end it..." I scowl.

"Like I said, I can't!" Miyagi yells, his eyes giving me the sad look again.

He's a killing machine and he can't kill me?!

Although I'm somewhat flattered, I keep my scowl.

"Then... I will kill myself!" I yell at him, getting my katana ready.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and commenting! :D I hope you guys like it! ^^**


	16. Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica at all! (But I own Miki)**

**Author's notes: FINAL CHAPTER - 4,745 words, btw - *Shinai = wooden sword that Kendo players use - Google Kendo if necessary - In the game of Kendo, a match is timed and the player must hit the opponent (god knows what a foul is in this game - I didn't thoroughly research this) and there are 3 points in 1 match. I don't know if there are Kendo competitions at college level, so that part is all fake. **

**Enjoy! :D**

Just as Shinobu's katana was blocked by Miyagi's, the door behind them opens with a thud. Horror-struck, both of them look back at a black-haired beauty with plump red lips turned down in an irritated manner and a scowl that only the Takatsuki family possesses with a pair of angry hazel eyes. Dressed in a black silk robe, he reeked of power and arrogance. Shinobu felt like he was looking in a mirror - only this mirror made him look... extravagantly handsome?

"Oi, let me sleep!" Shinobu's irksome voice echoes off from the prince's mouth. "Fucking guards..."

Miyagi and Shinobu are shell-shocked as they see the sleepy prince yawn in front of them. They're having the most dramatic moment of their lives and the prince ruined it as if it were nothing - in fact, as if it were a disturbance!

However, slowly the prince's eyes reach Shinobu, as they're bound to do, and he sees the scary resemblance to this 'fucking guard'. In his eyes, he begins to analyze the boy from head to toe, completely astonished at the likeness. Same black hair, same hazel eyes, and the same shocked expression with all the same features on the same colored skin. All of it shocked him, yes, but he was somewhat intrigued at how someone could find a lookalike of him. He's arrogantly assuming the lad wants to be his double, thence he continues in that manner.

"Ah, are you here to see me...?" And as he looks around for other guards, he notices the messed up situation that two of his trusted guards are on the floor, their faces frozen, but eyes popping.

"What... have you done to my guards?!" He yells, showing the same furious expression Shinobu holds, except his voice is louder - _more annoying_, Miyagi thinks.

"Nothing...," Miyagi says as he reaches for his needles.

Seeing this, Shinobu grabs the raven's hands daringly, stopping him from using wretched means to shut the prince up.

"A-Ah, u-um, they were like that when we g-got here," Shinobu gulps.

Miyagi wants to laugh, but he professionally stops it (or so he thinks). Elbowing the snicker escaping Miyagi's lips, the dark-haired boy comes closer to the prince.

"We want to warn you that people are after you... and we have information on who it is," Shinobu tells him with the most serious face he can pull off. He's sweating horribly and he's trying very hard not to stutter or slip on his words.

"Hmmm... Do you think I'll believe that you two didn't attack these guys?" The prince narrows his eyes.

"If we did, would we spare you?" Miyagi laughs, again failing to ameliorate the atmosphere.

Elbowing Miyagi once more, the dark-haired boy takes over again.

"He doesn't mean that... Um, we're not here to hurt you, prince, we're here to help you," Shinobu says, using his best persuasive voice.

"How're you going to do that? A-And at this time of night?!" The prince yells, bewildered.

Feeling like an idiot, the youth steps back a bit.

"Erm... we actually...," Shinobu doesn't know how to continue with this.

"We actually beat up the guys who were after you - we've given them to your other two guards," Miyagi completes for him.

Even though the prince has scrutinizing eyes after hearing this, the youth settles for this and he's somewhat impressed that they've saved him.

"... Actually no - he's lying - he's here to kill you and he hit those men with numbing needles," Shinobu points at the men as he admits the truth.

Miyagi gawks at Shinobu, surprised that even when they've made it this far, the boy is sticking with the truth _now_.

"Ha!? So you are bad guys?!" The prince glares at them.

"Yes and no... As I said, he wants to kill you, but I don't - I'm... your future self, almost. Erm, it's easier to say that you're my ancestor and I've come from the future," the youth confesses everything abruptly, ignoring Miyagi's dagger-like eyes.

"F-f-future?!" The prince gasps. "T-t-that's impossible!"

"But it's true... My name is Shinobu Takatsuki and I'm from the year 2013," Shinobu replies to him, properly introducing himself.

"T-Takatsuki?!" For the first time that night, the prince fell to his knees. "Y-You're... from the Takatsuki family?"

The youth nods, while Miyagi gives them both a curious look.

"No wonder... your looks should've gave it away...," the prince seems to nod to himself, even talk to himself at this point. Getting up, he says, "So... Are you truly from the future? Did the gods send you to help me?"

From the big hopeful eyes the prince is making, Miyagi feels like saying yes on Shinobu's behalf.

"Yes, he's told me all about saving your precious life for the sake of the future," Miyagi lies, although technically Shinobu has been going on about not killing the prince.

"Really? And who are you? Why are you with the future boy?" The short raven has his eyes on the tall one.

"I'm Miyagi Yoh... but my brother is Takahiro Takahashi -," he's royally interrupted.

"Say no more, I know of him. He has a splendid town - just came from there, actually," the prince gives a faint smile. "Two whole weeks there and I never felt bored."

Miyagi is trying to suppress his glare at the prince. He's gone to this useless trip only to find out the prince practically slept in his home territory without knowing. _Fuck, that would've been an easy kill!_ However, then Miyagi remembers that Shinobu would disappear... if his ancestor were to die. Frowning, Miyagi somewhat extinguishes the burning irritation. On the other hand, Shinobu is surprised someone of the prince's status knows Takahiro's name.

"Well... in order to protect you, we need money... is that alright to ask for?" Shinobu says now.

Instantly the word 'money' makes Miyagi's eyes flash at the prince nervously.

"Hmm... how much?" The prince asks, raising a brow.

Miyagi looks at the twitching men on the floor. "Er-ah-aha, let's talk inside about this!" He pushes Shinobu in the room, while politely gesturing the prince in his room.

A disgruntled Shinobu scowls at him before he follows the prince into his room. Miyagi sighs, knowing that he'll have to explain himself later for this. As he closes the doors of the room, he puts 2 more needles into the men's necks.

* * *

It was freaking scary how easily the prince agreed to pay up and even help Takahiro's town become more prosperous. Shinobu kept gawking at how the person who looked like him was so kind and... somewhat gullible...? _Am I like this too?! I hope not_, Shinobu thinks as he listens to the prince agreeing to bring down Haruhiko's town.

"Really?! You're going to get rid of Haruhiko's power?!" Miyagi smiles brightly as he shakes hands with the young prince.

"Well... not get rid, just adjust. He isn't suited to be a leader...," the prince replies sheepishly.

"Ah, that's true!" The old man gives another bright smile before finally looking over at a scowling Shinobu. "Ah, since we're covered and all, we should head back."

"Eh~? Really? You two can stay... If you want, that is," his eyes are screaming for attention, mainly.

"Erm, we're okay. Thanks, young prince, we're eternally grateful for your kindness," Miyagi bows down right in front of him, shocking both boys.

Monkey see, monkey do, Shinobu also bows down, showing his appreciation. The prince feels awkward as he sees them do this, but he likes how he's being properly thanked.

"I'm glad you two helped me this night - I was thinking of meeting with Takahiro-san again - he's a really nice person," the prince smiles as he walks the two men towards the door.

"He is - and so are you. Thanks for everything," Shinobu thanks him once more. They've actually been thanking him since they entered the room and they're the only words coming out of his mouth now. Because he's sure if the prince hadn't opened the door... then he would've killed himself.

After saying goodbyes, Miyagi and Shinobu silently walk to their room. Shinobu's head is full of gratitude to his ancestor, but Miyagi's head... strangely is still full of the blonde. Miyagi doesn't know if the blonde feels any heat between them or not, since the intense atmosphere died out as soon as the prince stepped in. Not that the raven resents the kind prince in any way, but he feels like he needs to bring out the awesome lovey-dovey thing they had - the heat, the passion.

Therefore, when they entered their room, Miyagi immediately grabbed Shinobu's shoulders and made him face him.

"OI! W-what're you doing?!" Shinobu scowls, tired from all the talking and explaining - especially his muscles are exhausted from the fight with Miyagi.

"I... have to confess - Shinobu... I love you. I know you think I'm some pervert, which I am, but I'm truly in love with you and what you did today was... glorious - I saw killing as the only method, but you... You've taught me something better than that - You've taught me that negotiations can be made with even the most stubborn people. Do you know how annoyingly stubborn that prince is acclaimed to be? I'm impressed you made him agree!" Miyagi goes on and on with his excitement that he's somewhat ahead of his confession now as he enters the realm of compliments. "Seriously, Shinobu, that prince is hated by everyone for his obstinate behavior - I can't believe you've made that mountain bow! Then again, I helped, so that makes it our victory..." He trails off, getting way too into his cluttered thoughts to continue.

Shinobu stares at Miyagi, shell-shocked. The confession was heavy enough, but all those compliments made him blush to the point he's feeling hot from the red blood pumping in his cheeks.

"You... love me?" The youth takes him back to square one.

Miyagi nods, his eyes now gazing deeply into Shinobu's hazel ones.

"... And not just because you want to have sex?" Shinobu raises a brow at the pervert.

"No, I'm not that perverted!" Miyagi grumbles. "I love you... the kind of love that makes it hard to breathe... the kind of love that makes me wish I could wake up every morning to your adorable face... the kind of love that pushes me to do nice things and aim to become a better man than I am now... That kind of love, I feel for you."

An electrifying wave makes Shinobu shiver. How could he reject a man with such sincerity? Knowing that Miyagi isn't the pervert he thought he was, Shinobu feels like he could actually fall in love with him. He's already crushing on him, since he greatly enjoyed their make-out sessions, so falling in love is just a step away.

However, before he can even accept Miyagi's confession, his body feels weird, as if someone is pulling on his skin. Maybe a side effect from the numbing needle? He tries to ignore it, but he can't seem to speak. _More numbing needles...? _

Seeing that Miyagi is right in front of him with honest dark eyes looking up, with his hands to himself now, Shinobu knows that there is no way he used any needles. Then why is he mute? _Why...?_

Tears stream down his cheeks as he tries his best to speak - it's unsettling for him that he can't respond to the best confession he'll ever get in his entire life, especially from such a hot samurai.

"Oi! What's happening?!" Miyagi exclaims as he points down at Shinobu's hands.

Without moving, the blonde moves his eyes to look at his glowing hands. _Fuck, what's happening_, he yells inside his mind. _W-WHY AM I GLOWING?!_ In any situation, glowing hands is freaky, and for Shinobu, he feels like the whole numbing thing might be connected. Slowly, the glow dims and he begins to see nothing - no hands. His hands are disappearing!

"Shinobu! What's happening?! Tell me! Wh-why are your hands fading!?" Miyagi yells, shocked as his eyes keep looking at the hands. Eventually other parts glow and disappear afterwards.

"Wait... Don't tell me... Are you going back?! You... You're really from the future?!" The raven finally believes Shinobu 100%. Valid proof makes that 99.9999 go away.

"OI, talk to me! Tell me why this is happening!" Miyagi commands.

The tears on Shinobu's face are accelerating.

"Shit, can you even talk?!" Miyagi notices at last.

Seeing that no response comes, Miyagi gets frustrated.

"If you're really leaving... then tell me, do you accept my confession? Er... Blink twice if you love me back and blink once if you hate me," the old raven proposes, feeling like this is his only chance on knowing Shinobu's true feelings.

As if they're standing on thin ice, Miyagi waits anxiously for Shinobu's reaction. One blink... and fuck, Miyagi's heart drops as he waits for another blink.. and yes! Another blink!

Immediately Miyagi hugs the randomly glowing boy, too happy to notice how horrible their situation his - that his new lover is going back to the future, leaving him behind to basically rot in the past. However, logic hits him and knowing that it's their last time together, he locks his lips tightly on Shinobu's lips - using full force to please the boy.

* * *

Warm.

Shinobu feels warm as the hot sun scorches his forehead on a random pavement in modern day Tokyo. What sucks is that as soon as Miyagi's lips brushed against his, he teleported back to the place he fell. Lying on the manhole like an idiot, he gets up awkwardly as people move around him with risen eyebrows.

"Che," Shinobu says as he dismisses the annoying stares he's getting.

So... a guy in a dirty yukata bawling his heart out in the middle of Tokyo isn't the best sight to see, but gosh, the looks he's getting! And he smells...

But he stays there. Shinobu stays there, weeping at his loss. How he once yearned to return to his time... and now he loathes it. He wants to go back - go to Miyagi, see that idiotic, yet calm face and hug him.

More tears.

* * *

3 Years later:

"Kya~~! He won again!" A fangirl screams as she sees the kendo man slash the winning point.

The cheering crowd drowns her voice, though, at this kendo event at Tokyo's largest college. The losing competitor has fallen on his bottom and the winner puts out his generous hand - everyone gazes at the kind man in awe. Everyone in competitions are too used to arrogant winners that when they see a good sport, it's refreshing. With their net-like helmet still on, an observer couldn't guess who is who, but if someone has been watching the match from the start, they know.

They know the winner.

The loser takes the hand, even though he wants to swat it away, and gets up. Both men are asked to remove their helmets.

Golden tousled hair on one side and a caramel mixture of hair on the other.

"Good game, Miki," Shinobu smiles at his friend, shaking his hand.

Pouting, his friend squeezes his friend's hand.

Miki stays in his place while Shinobu gets his first place trophy. This is his 8th competition and he's so glad he's won again. _Psh, fighting with Miyagi was much harder_, the blonde thinks as he gains the bright trophy. _Hmm, another one on my shelf... ah, Miyagi would love this stuff, wouldn't he? Maybe he'd make so many steel katanas that he could open a shop! Wait, does he even know how to weld?_ Shinobu smiles for a picture that his mom is taking unknowingly. He does this a lot.. one could say he's stuck in an unhealthy relationship with a ghost-like person. Miyagi doesn't exist anymore... and yet thinking of him, all these years - constantly every day - he's held onto his 'lover' faithfully.

Surprisingly, remembering Miyagi never brings tears anymore... well, during the morning, anyway.

Leaving the stage with his trophy, the blonde goes into the changing room with his friend and other competitors from various colleges.

"Man, do you have to bring the fucking trophy in?" Miki complains as everyone keeps staring at Shinobu's award.

"Of course, I always do it," Shinobu shrugs. "What if I lose it?"

Miki gives him a dull look. "Che, well, don't blame me if people bully you."

"Ha, nice one. I don't just use the shinai for fun," the blonde laughs evilly, making Miki shiver.

Shinobu told Miki about everything that happened to him; the whole time warp thing and how he went back and met the love of his life - he even told Miki about his boyfriend Kiyoshi having the same name in the past, to which Miki calls it to be fate. Miki also knows how skilled Shinobu has become in the last 3 years - so strong that even his common self defense is insanely good (he can flip a person very easily - even detect someone coming from behind).

"But you hate violence," Miki points out, something that still sticks true to the blonde.

"Doesn't mean I can't teach them a lesson or two," Shinobu grins as he slams his locker shut. All the men around him scatter away a bit, frightened.

Miki sighs. "Let's go before they piss themselves."

Although the blonde scowls at that, Miki laughs. He doesn't mind annoying the crap out of his somewhat arrogant friend. Sometimes the trophy's shine gets to his head, like today. Leaving the changing rooms, they walk out with no plans and a large trophy attracting eyes from random people. Walking through the gym, they still see so many people that they avoid it, changing route.

"Wow, they're still there? Lots of parents came to this one, huh?" The blonde is surprised.

"Your mom came too - she never comes," his friend reminds him.

"Ah yeah, mom... She only wants pictures to brag about. Ever since I've started -," he's interrupted instantly.

"Yeah, yeah, she's been showing off her 'super athletic' son." Miki rolls his eyes.

"And they wanted proof this time - as if my posing pictures and my trophies at home weren't good enough, they wanted a video in action _and_ a picture when I receive the trophy from someone official," Shinobu grumbles, irritated. His mom's socialite friends didn't trust his mother one bit and assumed those trophies were bought or rented, even.

Miki raises a brow. "Posing pictures?"

"Please don't ask," the blonde shakes his head.

"Fine, but at least your mom cares about you - My mom's on another business trip," Miki complains now, crossing his arms.

"Oi, moms are moms - they're both healthy and alive - but at least you have a lover," Shinobu says, his face solemn.

His friend's face freezes. He should be used to Shinobu's 'woe is me' speech about not having this guy named 'Miyagi' by his side, but it saddens him every time. It makes him realize that the guy is real - he's so real that he's living in Shinobu's heart. Without any solid evidence that his friend traveled through time (except a raggedy yukata that could've been anyone's), he believes his friend because of this sorrow that never leaves him - this love that never dies.

"Yeah... but you can still make a new lover," he tries this tactic, but Shinobu rejects it immediately.

"Thanks, but there's no one for me... but him," his friend gives a weak smile that contrasts completely with his heroic trophy.

* * *

5 months later:

"Shin-Shin, good luck with this one!" Miki tells his friend with a cheerful smile.

In the changing room, Shinobu is fully equipped with his gear and is about to put on his mask. This is the National Kendo Competition between 12 different colleges and only the best of the best men are gathered here - one youth from each college. Obviously, Shinobu has been chosen for his college, so he's looking forward to beating all the other 'champions' from their own colleges.

"Thanks, I'll need it," _or I'll kick their asses and won't need it..._

"Seriously, though, I heard this year all the colleges have tough players!" His friend warns him.

"Oi, are you trying to cheer for me or scare me?!" Shinobu laughs.

"Just... don't get hurt," Miki looks down.

"Fine, I promise I won't hurt myself," the blonde says as he's done putting his mask on.

* * *

1 hour later:

"You've beat everyone?!" Miki yells as he hugs his friend during break time.

"You saw it, I beat half the guys - Not as hard as you said," Shinobu makes a face.

"B-but they're going to get harder! They usually save the best for last!" His friend says, hoping it's actually true.

And it somewhat is. His next opponent makes him sweat bullets instead of normal sweat - the one after that makes him fall and even do a clumsy flip - and the next one after that manages to get 2/3 points from him! If he hadn't pulled that final hit, he would've lost for good. Everyone is cheering for him by the time he reaches the final opponent - somehow who managed to beat all the other guys too.

"Oh.. god, he's tall," Shinobu mutters to himself as he reaches the stage. Sure, lots of the guys were tall, but he was getting tired of tall opponents - they scared him more. Exhausted now, he feels like his stamina is reaching its limit.

When they start, the opponent's shinai gets in front of his face before he can start, but thankfully his instincts kicked in and he blocked it.

He doesn't even have time to sigh as the opponent scares the crap out of him again with a side slash at his lower calf.

"Point!" The referee says, waving a red flag (the same color of the opponent's ribbon on his gear).

Shinobu scowls. _Fuck, I can't lose this... it's my big moment!_

The blonde rushes forth, pissed off, and manages to take a point from the opponents stomach.

Draw so far, the battle becomes intenser as the crowd watches carefully - not a sound can be made as the two move slowly on the stage, looking at each other for weakness.

_Fuck it, they seriously saved the best for last, didn't they?_

That simple irritating thought becomes arrogant and he smiles to himself - in those mini-seconds of smiling, the opponent reaches him and hits his head. Shinobu almost growls as he sees the referee give a point to his rival. If he doesn't tie this... then he's really going to lose... and all his hard work..

"Com' on, Shinobu, this is no big deal - just a point," he murmurs as he grips on his shinai.

Ready for this, he blocks every attack coming at the apparently impatient opponent. Each strike makes his shinai vibrate roughly and he feels sick to his stomach as the match time is running out. He's going to lose... he's going to lose...

Bam!

Last point, given to the opponent.

On the floor, just like the many opponents he's beaten, Shinobu feels awful. He honestly wants to beat the fucking crap out of the winner, but he can't do a thing. He hates violence and blood - he just joked about the lessons thing - he can't even kill a fly.

And like a boss, his opponent gives him a hand to pull him up.

_Fuck, he thinks like me_, Shinobu scowls.

Taking the gloved hand, he gets up reluctantly. The crowd cheers at the 'friendly' atmosphere between the loser and the winner - Shinobu continues to scowl. Feeling sweaty and irritated, he takes his mask off - the winner doing the same.

Eyes meet (although Shinobu is definitely glaring).

"Good game," his opponent smiles.

Shinobu is gawking with tears at him that the man is taken back.

"A-are you alright?" He asks, worried now. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"You... rotten guy, you got married?!" Is all Shinobu says as he runs off.

He doesn't care if his reputation of a good sportsman is ruined just because he didn't shake the winner's hand and left the battleground with tears - no, he's too shell-shocked for that. Seeing Miyagi all young and handsome, it pisses him off too much to think of his trivial reputation right now. The biggest thing that's hitting him is that Miyagi got married! The man who fell madly in love with him got married and had kids!

"Shinobu, are you okay?" Miki enters the lonely changing room where his friend is.

"... T-that was Miyagi... I mean, his descendant," Shinobu mutters softly.

"The guy you love?"

The blonde nods, another tear goes down his face as he does so.

"Wait... why are you crying? Should've you be jumping in happiness?" Miki gasps.

"He... got married. Without me..," Shinobu scowls.

"Ha?" The boy raises a brow.

"He got married and had kids! H-he told me loved me! T-Then... w-why is he there!?" The blonde glares at the door, indicating to his opponent.

"Shin... A guy like him, in that time, is bound to get laid and accidentally impregnate someone," Miki smiles as he attempts to make his friend smile.

"Not funny. He shouldn't have those desires for anyone but me," Shinobu pouts.

"Ah, really, fate is giving you another chance and you're complaining about the method used to creating this golden opportunity?!" His friend exclaims, irked now.

"Yes, I am," the blonde nods, but he realizes how big of an idiot he sounds.

Seeing that 'oh, I'm an idiot' look on Shinobu's face, Miki grabs his shoulder pads (still in gear).

"Don't complain - get that Miyagi2.0 and be happy!" Miki instructs him.

With more teary eyes, the blonde gets up on his weak and shaky legs. He did like seeing that handsome face... He probably has the same personality... and maybe he, just maybe, he's gay.

Before he can worry about those thoughts, Miyagi bursts open the door and walks in.

"Takatsuki-san, are you alright?" He wipes the sweat from his brow.

"I... fell in love with you at first sight... so, no, I'm not alright," Shinobu confesses.

"Ah... Okay... would it be weird if I accept your confession?" Miyagi asks, curious.

"EH!? Y-you're accepting this weirdo?" Miki exclaims, surprised.

"Oi!" The blonde glare at his friend.

"Strangely... you seem familiar.. Are you by any chance from T-uni?"

"No.. Why?"

"Then why do you seem so familiar...?" Miyagi frowns.

"Er.. we're destined to be together?" Shinobu replies, shrugging.

Miki laughs from the sideline. "Nice one, Shin - not corny at all." He gives two thumbs up.

"Oi, shaddup!"

"Maybe... you're right," the raven looks down with dark eyes. "How else would I get a confession this soon!"

"Hmm?" Miki and Shinobu both look confused.

Miyagi runs a hand through his black hair. "Oh, nothing, I just wished to get a confession just this morning - I definitely didn't expect it to come true!"

Shinobu smiles and runs to Miyagi, tackling the man to the ground.

Inhaling the man's scent, he merely smiles more.

"I love you..," he whispers as he squeezes the raven.

"Wah, so fierce!" Miyagi laughs as he pats Shinobu's blonde head, snuggling into his new lover - someone he yearned for, desperate enough to wish for one too.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D I hope you guys liked the FINAL chapter!**

**Omake:**

**Miki: Oi, where's my happy ending?**

**Me: Miki... It's implied you're happy with Kiyoshi and that he did NOT die, so 'don't complain and be happy'!**

**Miki: Wow, hitting me with my own words!**

**Me: Oi, oi, those were my words. *muhahahaha* I made the script for you!**

**Miki: *facepalm***


End file.
